Life and Death
by lovelylady123
Summary: Akiza Izinski has moved back to America where her dad is the senator of New York. Her life begins to change when she meets Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Just what are Yusei, Jack, and Crow? Will she win the fight to stay human?
1. Beginning

Fire filled the air. Smoke and chanting were heavy in the atmosphere. Many yelled 'Burn her!' while others yelled 'Set her free'. Whatever they were chanting they were causing trouble. A pair of chocolate brown eyes locked into a pair of calming dark blue eyes one last time before letting the flames engulf her. The beautiful blue-eyed figure whose heart had just been broken ran off at an immortal-like pace. Burning flesh filled the air now along with several screams and cries. She knew better not to scream. She didn't want to cause _him_ anymore pain then what losing her would already do. Despite him not seeing her she knew he would still listen to her. Her rhythmic heartbeat came to a halt in his ears; the dead silence was the most terrible sound imaginable.

Akiza jolted out of bed, her alarm clock buzzing the most horrible noise ever known to man. She yanked the cord out of the wall and was about to go back to sleep when her mother knocked on her door. Akiza sighed. She would have to hear her mom's cheerful peachy-keen voice at seven in the morning once again. How could one woman be so damn cheerful that early?

"Akiza, are you awake, sweetheart?" she asked. She cracked the door open and gave her daughter a warm smile. Akiza maintained to keep control and not roll her eyes at her mother's perkiness. She nodded groggily as she managed to stand on her feet. This was satisfaction enough for her mother and she quickly departed the room.

Her fingers fumbled across her wooden desk to find a hairbrush which was made from pure silver and had roses engraved on the back of it with her name. She had had it for years. It was her first gift from her father that was supposed to make up for their absence.

Akiza had just moved back to the states. She had left with her parents when she was only five. She couldn't remember her life in America at all. Her father worked for the U.S government and had moved to Japan to help with peace and a bunch of other stuff that Akiza really didn't care about. She couldn't even remember a time in her entire life that she had been truly happy.

When she started school everyone wondered why such a pale Japanese girl going to their school, but Akiza wasn't full Japanese anyway. Her great-great grandparents or something were. That gave her the last name Izinski, which surely sounded Japanese. Now students would wonder why a pale American girl, whose dad is one of the new senators of New York, would have such a foreign last name.

She would never have a normal life because her father, Hideo, who definitely looked a lot tanner than she did, was interested in politics, and she had a mother who would always chase him wherever he would go. Sometimes she thought she hated her dad. No one could blame her. He was never there, and to apologize to her a new designer label would pop up in her closet. Sometimes she could feel her eyes shooting daggers at him, hate radiating out of her skin. Then, he'd look back at her and by the look in his eyes she could sense that he could tell just how much distance there was between him- and this also angered her because he was aware and made no attempt to fix it-but also, she could sense fear staring back at her like he was afraid of her. It was like she had done something so terrible, so bad, that he couldn't forgive her or himself.

Akiza shook her head to clear her thoughts. What could she have done that was so bad? She remembered practically everything, especially every second with her family. The amount of time she spent with them might add up to a few hours. Besides, the only time she couldn't remember was when she was still in America. What could a toddler do that was so bad besides cry? And Akiza never questioned how nothing had stayed framed in her mind from that time. Usually people remember something from being a little kid like a favorite stuffed animal or a television show. Akiza had assumed she had just been so happy then that remembering it now would be too much for her and she'd just psychologically turned it off.

Akiza looked up into the mirror and saw her reflection staring at her. She was surprised her tangles were already combed out. She must've been brushing her hair while thinking and not even realized it. She pushed her bangs back out of her face with a bobby pin, grabbed her _Juicy _book bag (another present from daddy) and prepared to suck it up that today would drag on forever and she would have to face a million people asking how she looked so American, yet had a surname so foreign.

She tried to escape the front door without her mother stopping her and preaching her about how she should stay and eat breakfast because it is the most important meal of the day. Akiza was shocked that it the start of it didn't sound like a lecture. "Your father and I are leaving for about a week and are going to D.C. I know we just got here, but they are discussing a new bill. Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked. Suddenly the shock fled Akiza. Of course they were leaving, and of course she could manage by herself. That's how she's survived all of these years.

"I'll be fine, mom. Just like always." Akiza nodded, and was about to turn to the door when her mom spoke again.

"The emergency number is on the fridge. We have new cellphone numbers. There is also the number of the hotel we will be staying at. The fire department is on there and the police station is too. Our plane leaves at two so if you come home for lunch or something, we probably will already be gone." Akiza nodded.

She knew the drill. What was the use of prolonging the growing animosity between them? She should've just left a note saying that they were leaving. That would save their breath. Surprisingly, her parents never did leave her without saying goodbye. She used to wish that they would just leave her a note and spare her the effort of trying to hold in her tears, but now no tears seem to fall. Akiza hadn't cried in a long, long time.

Making a mad dash out of the house, Akiza hoped her mother would say no more, but she heard her mother's angel-like preppy voice shout an 'I love you', but Akiza didn't respond hoping that her mother would assume she was out of hearing range.

As Akiza walked to school she realized just how much she truly hated America and missed Japan. The weather, the lifestyle, the food-it was all so, so different. She had decided the only good thing about how close they lived to the school. It took her about five minutes to make the walk which meant that she could sleep longer since she was about twenty minutes early. As soon as she made her way to the school she was almost knocked off her feet by a girl in crazy glasses. How could she see out of those?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I am such a klutz! I have to wear these stupid glasses until my contacts are filled! That's no excuse! Wait, you're the senator's daughter, aren't you?" the girl said so quickly that Akiza could barely make out what she was saying. "I'm Carly Carmine. You must be Akiza Izinski. It's nice to meet you," she extended her hand. Akiza shook it. At first she thought that she was preppy like her own mother was, but she could tell by the look in her eyes that she was terribly nervous.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Can you show me around? My first class is chemistry." Akiza asked. Carly stared at her for a moment waiting for emotion to evoke in her, but received nothing but a blank expression waiting for an answer. Carly nodded as they took off.

As soon as they turned the corner Akiza felt another body slam into hers. Akiza jumped and was about to say something rude when her eyes met a pair of beautiful azure ones staring at her. She almost felt dizzy under his gaze. His eyes then widened in response of seeing her. Somehow she felt as if she knew him, but there was no way she could ever forget those gorgeous eyes. "I should really watch where I'm going," he nodded as he took off in the other direction.

Carly nudged her and giggled, obviously excited that she showed some emotion and that one of the cutest guys in school talked her. Akiza noticed several death glares from girls as they turned away. He was definitely on the hottie list there.

As Carly dragged her from classroom to classroom a very tall, muscular blonde boy walked past them. He had deep purple eyes that looked somewhat murderous at a glance. He definitely had an arrogance factor floating about him. His eyes looked towards Akiza, but left her as soon as they came and lingered on Carly. Carly met his gaze and Akiza could notice a blush starting to appear on her cheeks. Akiza couldn't even remember one time that she had blushed ever in her entire love life, but then again it was non-existent. She had never felt an aching compassion to be with someone before. Carly was obviously smitten with tall, blonde, and cocky, and he was definitely into her too. Akiza decided she would talk to Carly about him, but later.

"Who was that?" Akiza noticed that she had to catch her breath, and realized she hadn't been breathing.

"Yusei Fudo." Carly smiled.

**Y**u**sei's POV **

Yusei felt as if the breath was knocked right out of him. He almost hurled as he ran towards Crow who was fiddling with his locker. Crow gave him a mischievous grin, but it soon faded as he realized how pale Yusei looked. He was out of breath, and looked sick. "What's wrong, Yusei?" he asked him softly.

"It's her. It's Julie. She's here, or at least her look-alike is." Yusei spitted out. Crow sighed.

Yusei was doing it again. After Julie's death Yusei went insane. He didn't eat for weeks and drove himself mad thinking of Julie. When Jack went all crazy for blood on everyone Yusei had to suck it up and hide his feelings about Julie and never truly got do deal with it.

"Yusei, not again. She's-"Crow stopped in midsentence as the look-alike walked past next to Carly Carmine. "What the hell?" he gaped at her.

This girl was beautiful, just as Julie was. He could tell it wasn't Julie. This girl's eyes were cat-like and looked more sinister. Julie's were calming and innocent. Julie smelt of lavender, and this girl smelt of roses. She also had short hair, and Julie loved her long red hair. How could that happen? Very few features were different between the two.

Crow remembered the dances that he escorted Julie to and the times they would sit and watch the stars twinkle in the sky. He remembered when Lynette came back into town and Julie broke it off between them. He remembered her rushing into the arms of Yusei and how happy Yusei was. Yusei never knew of his and Julie's relationship, and to protect his best friend he would make sure he never would.

"There's got to be magic that did that. First Carly is the look-alike of Diana, and now this girl is the look-alike of Julie. We need to go check Ellington's town records. They have to have something." Yusei said.

"Those records are sealed in the early 1600's. You know that," Crow looked at him.

"So? We have the power of persuasion." Yusei smirked. Crow got the message and grinned too. The two dispersed and went to their next class. Chemistry.


	2. The Race

BTW! I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I think it has too much dialogue, but this chapter had to be written this way. Sorry if all of the dialogue bugs you. It had to be done :l

Two points for updating like a pro (;

Chapter 2: The Race

Akiza entered the classroom. She was sad she knew no one in the room because Carly had left her for English. Akiza prayed silently that the teacher would pass over her and not make her do the embarrassing introduction that was most likely required when a new student would move to a school. Akiza felt the classroom door shut behind her and was instantly startled.

She then noticed the teacher and examined his features carefully. He was quite handsome, and was most likely in many school-girl fantasies. He looked to be about thirty or so. He had tan skin and raven black hair that was styled in a weird way. The most striking thing about him was his deep blue eyes. Akiza then realized he looked almost exactly like the boy that nearly ran over her in the hallway. Akiza's eyes fell to the name plate on his desk. Professor Fudo. That had to be Yusei's dad.

"Ah, you must be the senator's daughter, Akiza. Nice to have you in our class, Ms. Izinski. Let's find you a seat, shall we?" his eyes scanned the classroom until they found an empty seat. "Would you please sit next to my son, Yusei?" he kindly asked her as if she had any choice. He had a way with words. Akiza nodded as she went to take her seat. She honestly didn't need him to point Yusei out. Couldn't he see the resemblance?

She was relieved he hadn't embarrassed her like other teachers would and probably will later on in her day. She dug out her notebook and pencil. She had used this notebook in her chemistry class back in Japan. They had covered a lot more than this class had. She had already recorded and learned what Mr. Fudo was writing on the board. But then again, she had switched half-way between the first semesters. She was glad that the first semester wasn't over so she could adjust easier.

Akiza compared notes to what Mr. Fudo was writing, realizing she wouldn't have to take notes for a while because they were just starting the subject of chemical formulas here, she relaxed a bit and sat her pencil down.

"Ms. Izinski, have you already learnt this?" Mr. Fudo turned to look at her. She noticed several pairs of eyes staring at her from some students who took interest in her, while others stared blankly at the chalkboard as if they were studying its every mark.

"Yes sir." She showed him her notebook. He walked over to it and examined her work. Akiza felt Yusei's gaze pouring into her now, and she had to remind herself mentally to keep breathing. Did he take interest in her? He had knocked her off of her feet and ran off as if he had seen a ghost. Akiza wanted so badly to turn back around to face him and stare in those beautiful cerulean eyes of his. Those familiar eyes haunted her and racked her brain over and over again. It was a good thing she was ahead because there was no way she would ever concentrate with him sitting beside her.

"Wow, you've covered a lot of material we haven't yet. Do you like science?" he asked.

"I love science." Akiza admitted. Except physics, she mentally added. This caused a few huffs from a couple of students. From the look of Mr. Fudo she could tell he had heard them as well, but still didn't say anything.

"You and Yusei will get along perfectly, then." Mr. Fudo sauntered back up to the front of the classroom. Akiza felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Now students weren't staring at her, but just standing near Yusei made her heart thump rapidly.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He is so embarrassing." Yusei grinned. Akiza half-smiled. "So how do you like it here?" he asked. Akiza grimaced. Yusei looked confused as if he had said something wrong.

"I hate it here. I miss Japan so much." She whispered back, making sure he knew she wasn't grimacing at him. After talking to him for the first real time it almost seemed natural. Why did she feel like she had talked to him before?

"It's not so bad once you get to know everyone. Do you want to sit with Crow, Sherry, Jack, and I at lunch? Carly can sit with us too. Jack would love that." Yusei asked her. Akiza was shocked. He wanted her to sit with him? No one had ever asked her to sit with them.

"I'd like that." Akiza smiled. This emotion inside of her felt so different. Akiza never knew true happiness until now. She never had butterflies, or felt compassion about anyone until now. Yusei had melted her. They continued to talk until the bell rang. As soon as they got up Yusei looked at her.

"So what do you think of America now?" he asked her.

"It's not so bad after all," she smiled again. Akiza collected her things and walked out the door. Just as soon as she was about to turn she bumped into a boy with orange hair. He had a headband to push it back to its crazy form and had gray eyes. His eyes looked familiar as well. He was quite handsome too.

"You're Akiza, aren't you?" he grinned. She nodded. "I'm Crow. It's nice to see such a lovely face walking around these hallways. I hope you like it here in America."

"I do now." She smiled back. That was her second smile in her entire life for as far as she can remember. She noticed that his eyes were beautiful like Yusei's, and they were such a unique color.

"So are you sitting with us at lunch?" he asked. His voice sounded a little too hopeful. It wasn't a bad hopeful. It was a good hopeful that made her feel wanted. She had never felt wanted before. Two strangers had already made her smile and changed her attitude to an improved level.

"Definitely."

Yusei's POV

Yusei waited for Jack and Crow to come out of the building. School had been dismissed for over five minutes. They needed to find out what was going on. Yusei sighed and remembered lunch. Today had been his favorite lunch of all because he shared it with Akiza. Jack had been quite happy (for Jack) to see Carly. He didn't pick on Sherry as much as he usually did. It didn't matter what Jack would tell her because she'd dish it right back.

Yusei remembered how Akiza sat by him and ate her salad. He didn't get her to smile again like she had before, but he still remembered her smile from the classroom. Despite her overall edginess she had a soft smile. Somehow he felt it was hardly used. He had also memorized every heartbeat she had. He felt the blood pumping in her veins. He remembered that their legs accidently brushed against each other and that he could practically feel her heat up. A faint blush had graced her cheeks. It was such a lovely color.

Within seconds his best friends were beside him and they were walking to the town hall. Their speed would've gotten them there in record time, but they all just continued to walk at a normal pace. It took a couple of minutes to get there. In the town of Ellington most of everything in town was located near each other.

Crow, Jack, and Yusei walked in to see a pretty red headed receptionist manning the desk. She smiled as they entered, but her eyes lingered on Jack. Yusei smirked. Jack just got checked out by the receptionist, and Yusei could tell Jack noticed. It was almost as if his cockiness escalated right in front of them. "Hi." He smiled at the receptionist.

"How may I help you?" she giggled. Her eyes remained on Jack and never left him. She ignored Crow and Yusei who watched Jack work his magic.

"I need to go see the records from the early 1600's." he stepped even closer to the desk.

"I'm sorry, but the-"

"But we need to see them. Why don't you be a dear and stand watch while we take a look at the files? Okay?" his pupils dilated. Hers dilated too and she nodded.

Yusei shuddered. He remembered Jack's rampage. He loved for his victims (which usually consisted of girls) to be submissive. Compulsion was his best friend. For hours Jack would torture the girls, but they wouldn't see it as torture, and would eventually end them. Yusei hoped that Jack's sadistic ways didn't kick back in.

Jack, Crow, and Yusei made their way to the room that held all the sealed files. They all began to search through file after file until Crow signaled them all to come over to him. They all read what the page contained:

In 1624 an old woman who claimed to be a witch cursed the town claiming that all children born that year would have to endure another life opposite of their own with opposite intentions. The woman was burnt at the stake and was the first victim burnt in the town of Ellington.

"Opposite intentions?" Crow repeated. That curse obviously effected Diana and Julie. They were non-identical twins born in that same year.

"Good will now be evil and vice versa." Yusei answered. "Oh my god." He gasped.

"What?" Jack and Crow said simultaneously.

"Diane and Julie were good. Akiza and Carly will be evil," Yusei answered. Jack felt his blood boil. How could Carly Carmine conspire to be evil? She was a clumsy girl who had the simplicity of a child. He didn't believe it. It wasn't true. In a flash he was out into the lobby.

He needed to rip something apart. He stared at the woman he had compelled. She smiled at him. She was his toy and he could do whatever he pleased. Crow and Yusei followed him and stared at him with horror as he locked his hands on both of her arms.

"You will forget this ever happened. You will turn right and walk three blocks without stopping. Go!" the girl nodded and turned in the direction he had ordered. She continued to walk as Yusei and Crow managed to get a grip on Jack.

"Good job, man." Crow patted him on the back.

"Let's go." His voice thundered throughout the hall. He ran out as quick as lightning and didn't stop until he had reached their house. In seconds Crow and Yusei were standing behind him. Yusei gave a wary glance towards his friend before noticing a weird smell in the air.

"Do you smell that?" Crow asked, noticing it too. Jack began to smell and Yusei stared wide-eyed at the three of them. "That's a newborn vampire smell!"

Yusei's heart sunk. Newborn vampires had a distinct smell like a newborn baby did. Newborn vampires need a lot of blood at first. They still have human weaknesses and for a while their heart still pumps in the right direction (regular vampires' hearts pump backwards taking the blood in which causes the need for blood) but after a while it starts to beat irregularly. Yusei knew also that the most desirable blood was a witch's blood. What if Carly and Akiza were witches? Julie and Diana had been. Newborns in town could mean that they are in danger.

"I'll go find Carly!"

"I'm going to save Akiza!" the two quickly got on their motorcycles and drove off to where the girls were and left Crow at their house by himself.

Yusei's mind raced with questions. What if he didn't get there in time? What if he couldn't save her? So many problems and so little time, he thought. All he could think about was her. Those newbie vampires could do some damage. He had been one once, after all. His mind was racing so face that he didn't even pay attention to how he was driving. He began to listen to try and find Akiza's voice or heartbeat. He suddenly found it. It was near the local food market.

Yusei's mind then filled with Julie. He had loved Julie with everything. They were inseparable at the time. Watching her die was the most horrific thing he had ever endured. He'd rather be staked one hundred times to let someone he cared about die again. Yusei never could process how Mr. Ellington, the mayor and founder of Ellington, had condemned his daughter too death. His wife was a witch, but had died before the event. He just hoped that he didn't have to watch someone else he cared about die again. Yusei never felt so helpless in his entire life.

Finally, Yusei reached the food market. He didn't even remember the drive there. When he got off he threw off his helmet and rushed to see Akiza pinned against her car with a blood thirsty newborn staring murderously at her neck. If the newborn accidently injected Akiza with venom as he bit her then she could be a vampire by morning. He noticed that Akiza couldn't scream because he was compelling her. Within seconds she was crashing to the concrete.

As quick as lightning, Yusei ran over and knocked the creature away from her and grabbed him. "Listen to me. You and your friends will stay away from Akiza Izinski and Carly Carmine, including their families. You got that?" Yusei's pupils dilated. The newbie's pupils dilated and within an instant he was off at vampire-like speed.

Yusei noticed a whimper coming from beside the car. He ran over to Akiza who was crying and holding her head. As soon as he was near her she locked her hands around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. As he was holding her he smelt the most amazing, intoxicating smell in his entire life. Yusei inhaled deeply. He would love to just have a taste of that amazing scent. Yusei pulled away. It was on his hands. Blood.

What will happen in the next chapter? Will Akiza figure out Yusei's secret? Are Carly and Akiza really evil? Are they witches? Will Jack save Carly in time? Will these newbie vamps cause more trouble? What would you like to see happen? Please tell me in a review! (:


	3. The Return

**I would just like to say that I like this chapter way better than the last one. Thanks for all of the support and I love you all. **

**Also, I hope you don't mind how I keep things kinda vague for right now. I promise that flashbacks will come into play and sum a lot of things up. (: **

**And thank you for telling me how I'm doing with Yusei. He is like the hardest POV to write because he has so many aspects to his personality. The others are easier to write. I'm glad I don't make him sound stupid! (:**

**And 2 more things: This town is a made-up town (I hope) called Ellington and is in New York. The last thing is if you hear Lynette mentioned then you should know she is an OC character I made who is a love interest for Crow. She was in another story I am currently rewriting so…yeah(:**

**UPDATE: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER. I've had the flu, and even though these are prewritten, I still just haven't felt like getting out of bed. Sorry for the wait. Next time I will try to be more productive! **

Chapter 3: The Return

Akiza's POV

Akiza stepped out to her car. Buying groceries with the money her parents left her was always a routine. She put them in the back seat of her car and went to get in the driver's seat. She noticed that it was already dark. As soon as she stuck her key in the ignition her car purred to life. When she was fixing to back out suddenly she heard a loud noise outside of her car and her car stopped moving. She turned it off and went outside to examine the damage.

She hadn't hit anything because she hadn't even began to back out yet, but her tire had somehow acquired a hole in it. She didn't remember running over anything. Akiza jumped. She heard something behind her. A strange presence filled the air. She turned around and stood face to face with a looming creature. He had dark blonde hair and stood a good foot taller than her. He grinned devilishly at her and licked his lips. Akiza tried to run but couldn't move. She tried to scream but found no voice. What was wrong with her? It was like he had immobilized her.

She finally managed enough control to step back farther until her back was pressed against the car. He stepped closer and closer towards her until she felt his hot breath on her face. He traced her face with his finger and laughed. Akiza was shaking, but still couldn't run. She was stuck again. She was going to die. He would kill her or rape her or something. This was the end. In the background Akiza heard a motorcycle screech to a stop, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her killer. The man grabbed her shoulders and threw her down. Her head hit the concrete and her vision started to get cloudy.

Akiza started to cry. Through the blurriness she saw someone throw her attacker away from her, and she saw them walk towards him. In seconds the man disappeared and her rescuer walked over to her and knelt down towards her. Her vision started to clear and she saw Yusei. Her sobs grew louder as she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to cry into it.

Yusei pulled back in horror. She noticed that on his hands was blood. Her blood. He quickly wiped the blood off and picked her up. He carried her to his motorcycle and sat her in front of him. She felt Yusei tense up all the way to the hospital. The nurse quickly ushered her in.

Yusei waited for about an hour before Akiza came out of the room. The nurse told her that she had a mild concussion and the way she had hit the concrete had made a gash on her head. They also told her to come back in tomorrow afternoon for an evaluation to see if any bad symptoms would occur. They had put in a few stitches that would disintegrate in a couple of weeks and told her to get plenty of rest. Akiza appeared to be in no pain and looked a lot better than she did before. Akiza staggered slightly to the motorcycle so Yusei made her ride in front of him again.

After driving for about ten minutes they reached her home. Akiza walked into her house and suspected Yusei to follow her when he stopped at her doorstep. Akiza was confused. "You can come in, if you want?" she raised a brow. Yusei nodded and stepped in. She just shrugged it off as him being courteous. She was about to sit down when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

Her face had a small scrape on it, and she knew she had stiches on the back of her head. She looked like a disheveled mess with no parents to comfort her. All she had was Yusei, the man that she had just met today and had already saved her. Before she knew it she was crying. In seconds Yusei was at her side. "What's wrong, Akiza? Where are your parents, anyway?" Akiza looked up at him, her eyes already turning red from crying.

"They're gone. That's nothing new. They are always gone. I'm all alone and that's how it is always gonna be for me. I'm always going to be alone." She managed to sputter out. Not knowing what else to do, Yusei pulled her closer into a warm embrace and she sobbed in his chest. He stroked her hair in efforts to soothe her and was very careful not to touch the stitches. Akiza felt herself start to gain her rationality back and instantly felt embarrassed for breaking down in front of Yusei when she barely knew him, but she didn't let go. She couldn't bring herself to let go. She enjoyed having her hair stroked by Yusei and just being close enough to breathe the same air as him made her almost tumble over. She still couldn't believe she was actually crying. Ever since she had arrived in America, her emotions seemed to go haywire.

"You're not alone. I'm here. I can crash on the couch tonight if you want so you don't feel so alone. I could see if I could get Carly…" Yusei trailed off. Something in his voice sounded like he really didn't want her to choose the latter, and she really didn't want to choose the latter. His eyes looked hopeful and scared. Was he scared of her?

"I don't want to bother you, but if you don't mind I'd like for you to stay. I have a guest bedroom here. This place is so big. It's supposed to be a family house passed down through generations or something, but I don't really know," Akiza lead him up to the guest bedroom. For some strange reason she felt as if he knew where he was going, but let the feeling recede. How would he know? He was just as clueless as her.

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

Yusei let her lead the way even though he already knew where everything was. They ascended the stairs and made a right. Yusei passed a door that had 'Akiza' on it._ That must be her room_, he thought. A pain in his chest struck him. That was Julie's room.

_1643_

_Julie smiled devilishly as she ran up the stairs, her long red hair bouncing along with her. Yusei, deciding to play her game and he chased her but didn't use his super speed in fear that it would startle her. They played cat and mouse all the way to a room that radiated lavender. Yusei could tell it was Julie's room. She always smelt of lavender. _

_Julie backed into her room while Yusei sauntered towards her. Her grin seemed to grow by the second. "You caught the mouse. Now what do you wish to do with it?" she raised a brow seductively. Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"I plan," he backed her up onto the bed, "to have my way with the mouse," he lowered himself onto her. _

Present

Now the room smelt of roses. Just like Akiza. They continued walking until they reached a room at the end of the long corridor. The room she was taking him to was the room Diana had.

Akiza opened the door for him and they entered the room. The familiar scent of lavender filled his senses, and he almost thought that he'd find Julie in there waiting for him. His heart went into hyperdrive, and he felt something in him snap. What was he doing? How could he hurt Akiza like this? She needed a friend and he was using her for his selfish game to satisfy his emptiness for Julie. But it didn't feel like he was using her. He actually cared for her.

He had loved Julie. In 1643 she had been his everything. Every day they would breathe the same air. He would take in the scent of lavender. She would cook for him almost every day, even though they both knew what Yusei really desired. Sometimes she would let him have just a taste, a small taste, but enough to do him in. He would beg her to not do it, but Julie would insist. She was always looking out for others.

Then another thought popped into his mind, one that he had earlier, that shook him to the core. Julie was the innocent and good one. She never did anything bad. Akiza was supposed to be the opposite of her. That meant that Akiza was supposed to be evil. How could someone as broken as Akiza be evil? He couldn't believe it. It had hurt so bad to watch Julie burn, to let her die when he could've very well saved her. Then he thought about losing Akiza. Letting Akiza turn evil hurt him worse for some reason. Could he really let her go? Could he kill her if necessary? He already knew the answer. No. There was no way he could ever, ever do that. He couldn't kill her. He could never watch those eyes drain of life again. There was no way in hell he'd ever do it again. He'd have to save her, even if it killed him.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there until he realized that Akiza was staring out the window. He hoped he hadn't stood there contemplating the decision for a long period of time, but he doubted Akiza cared anyway. She was too fixated on the stars. He noticed the moonlight hit her in just the right way.

He began to analyze her. He noted all the differences between Julie and her. Akiza smelled of roses, and Julie smelled of lavender. Akiza's hair was almost of shoulder length, and Julie's hair went almost all the way down her back. Julie's eyes seemed to look a lot softer than Akiza's. Akiza looked stronger then Julie, in a sense, but she was very fragile, and Julie had not a worry in the world until they held the trial that condemned her.

"Yusei, do you like to look at the stars?" Akiza asked. Yusei snapped out of his trance once again. She had asked a peculiar question, but truth be told, he loved star-gazing. That was the only thing that seemed to amaze him anymore. That and Akiza.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" he made his way to her side.

"I do too. Plus, you just remind me of a shooting star. I don't really know why, but you do. It's just one of those things where someone reminds you of something," She sighed. She turned around to face Yusei. "I appreciate you staying here with me. Goodnight, Yusei. Help yourself to any of the food in the fridge." Yusei nodded as she walked out of the room. What if he actually ended up doing something he promised he'd never do again? What if he fell in love with her?

* * *

><p>Crow's POV<p>

Crow lay down on the couch and closed his eyes knowing that he'd never fall asleep with so many thoughts flooding through my mind. The one thought that stuck in his mind was Akiza. Her features were shining brightly in his mind. He could sense she was shattered, possibly beyond repair, but how could she possibly be evil?

Julie was the kind and pure one. It shocked the whole town about her witch trial. How could Akiza be the evil one? Crow shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to think of Julie. He couldn't bear to think of her. How could he ever tell Yusei the truth about him and Julie? How could he ever tell Yusei what had actually happened between them?

He had loved her before Yusei did. Yusei didn't even really know her when Crow and she were together. They had met one day at a ball that Mr. Ellington had thrown for everyone and had dated for a year. Yusei was too busy trying to control Jack, and Crow, being the youngest, didn't have as much responsibility. If he hadn't have gone to the ball, if he had been watching Jack, or if they hadn't even came to Ellington then Julie might have lived or she would've ended up with Yusei. Maybe it was his fault.

Crow immediately jumped up and grabbed his keys to his motorcycle. Too many women had screwed him over. It was always somebody whether it was Julie, Lynette, Amy, or now possibly Akiza. Akiza met Yusei first and would no doubt fall in love with him. Lynette was dead and so was Julie. Amy was nowhere to be found. He would be alone. Again. He'd have no one to love him like Jack and Yusei did. How could he be so alone?

Crow began to drive to Jack, Yusei, and his favorite bar and walked in. He was lucky he had compulsion or there'd be no way they'd serve a 5'5 teenager alcohol. Crow walked over to the bar and sat down. There was a girl with brown hair wiping down the bar. She looked up at Crow and her eyes widened. Crow gave her a funny glance as her face turned back to normal.

Now Crow got a better glance at her. She had shoulder length black hair and feisty brown eyes. She smelled _good._ He thought she'd taste even better, but decided against it. There was no way he'd ever forgive himself. To him, she smelled familiar.

"Can I get a shot of vodka?" he asked her. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" she raised a brow. Her voice had a hint of a French accent, and it sounded like she had practiced talking to cover it up.

"Isn't the customer always right?" he countered.

"Who says you're a customer?" she snickered.

"Get me a shot of vodka!" he looked deep into her eyes and tried to compel her. In a matter of seconds she had whipped around the corner and had him in a chokehold. There was only one way a person could do that.

"I'm hurt, Crow. How could you not remember your best friend?" she ripped the necklace off of her neck with her free hand. Crow gasped with what little air he could manage from the girl's chokehold. It was _her._

Suddenly he saw a whole new image. It was a familiar image. Long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders. She had a couple of small freckles on her cheeks and her eyes were a magnificent blue. She still didn't release him, and Crow couldn't find anything to do but smile. This was Lynette he was staring at after all.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Jack took off like a speeding bullet on his highly advanced motorcycle that Yusei had built him. It took him minutes to get to Carly's, but minutes felt like hours with how much little time he truly had. The smell of newborn vampires flowed through the air. His heart raced, if that was even possible. It seconds he found himself at her doorstep. As if his life depended on it, Jack knocked on the door rapidly. He breathed a sigh of relief when Carly's confused face greeted him.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she raised a brow. Her glasses had been traded in for contacts and her hair was in a ponytail. She looked kind of flustered or scared. He really couldn't read her emotions, but she definitely seemed out of sorts, and it just wasn't like the normal effect he usual had on her. **(A/N: Two points for Jack's cockiness!)**

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie…or something," he said sheepishly. Was that the best he had? He really couldn't think of anything better. What was even on at the movie theater? A new edition to Twilight (the most fake vampire story he'd ever heard) was probably on.

Almost all vampires found it grotesque that people actually thought that they burned or sparkled in sunlight. The invincibility factor was definitely not true. Plus, the color of a vampire's eyes doesn't rely on what kind of blood they drink. Blood is blood, even though fresh human blood tasted a whole lot better than animal blood. Oh, he'd love to have a taste of blood right now. Maybe if she turned around…

Jack mentally slapped himself for thinking those terrible thoughts. "What would you want to see?" she asked softly. Jack looked in her eyes. He could never hurt her. Those eyes were so warm. Then another thought hit him. Diane was good. Carly had to be evil.

"I don't know, really. I guess we'll see when we get there."

**Crow mentioned a girl named Amy which will not be in this story, but probably in a possible sequal if you guys would want one. I have her story all mapped out, and I know you guys would love her.**

**What's going down in the next chapter? How will Crow react to Lynette's reappearance? How exactly will Carly and Jack's movie date go? Can Yusei keep his secret from Akiza? What would you like to see in the next chapter? **


	4. Reality

Chapter 4: Reality

As soon as Akiza woke up she felt as if another presence was in the room. She knew she had been having terrible nightmares all night, but didn't really notice the other presence until now. She had a feeling that it had been there all night. She looked up to see Yusei, his hair slightly wet, his clothes changed, sleeping in a chair near her bedside. _Oh, Yusei._

Akiza lazily watched him as he slowly came back to life. She smiled when his eyes met hers. "Good morning. You know, the guest bed is really more comfortable then my chair. Or you could've climbed into bed with me. After all the trouble I've caused you I really wouldn't have minded." Akiza smirked.

"I heard you scream last night and wanted to make sure you were okay. Every time I was about to wake you up you'd calm down so I never did wake you." He answered her. His voice sounded so calm. Part of her wanted him to hop into bed with her right now a little too much. Yusei analyzed her eyes to check and see if she was afraid or nervous. She seemed quite peaceful so he decided it was alright for him to be there.

"You already took a shower. You got up before me. That's a shocker." She laughed. As soon as Akiza laughed she suddenly froze. Yusei, after just reducing his worry to being minimal, tensed back up again.

Akiza had never truly heard herself laugh before. She'd never smiled at all or showed any kind of emotion until Yusei had showed up. Akiza never could remember a laugh ever escaping her wall. Now, she felt strange. She didn't feel lonely anymore. She just felt…happy?

"What's wrong?" he dared himself to ask. Could she sense that he wasn't like everyone else? Was she scared of him? Was she a witch? Was she? Yusei couldn't tell. If she was the opposite of Julie, maybe she was actually human. Yet, the call of her blood was so strong, even now with her wounds healed that even Yusei who had the strongest control of them all had to fight to keep himself from drinking her dry. Yusei realized that was going to be a part of the fight to keep her alive.

"I just don't ever remember actually being happy before." She shrugged. She lay back down as she fought the urge to sleep. She was still so tired, but sleep would require wasting time that could be spent with Yusei. Akiza looked at him. Her heart fluttered. Her heart never fluttered like that before.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Yusei asked her. The sound of his voice snapped her out of any sleep-like trance she had. Akiza realized his voice was even closer to before. She rose up and noticed that he was seated now at the edge of her bed watching her. Akiza felt her face heat up for a second before she answered him.

"We could do something. I don't really know what to do, though," Akiza paused as she smelt the faint sound of roses fill the air. Her air freshener had sent out a shot of roses to fill the room once again. "This room smelt just like lavender as soon as you walked in. It was so strong. It took me forever to get rid of it. I don't know why it smelt like lavender. I don't think people have lived in this house for a long time." Akiza looked at the walls. Despite its age, the house looked really good.

Yusei felt a pain strike his heart. _'It took forever to get rid of it.' _It did take Yusei forever to get rid of it. For years after Julie died Yusei mourned her death more than Julie's own father, the mayor of Ellington, ever did. It took him decades to finally move on or at least to a point where he could actually breathe again. Jack's bloodlust episodes helped pull him out of it as well. He had to be okay for his friends. Who'd watch over them? After all this time Yusei realized it would take forever to get rid of _her_ completely and forever wasn't over yet.

"What do you want to do?" Akiza looked at him with her innocent brown eyes. Yusei broke out of his thoughts at stared back.

"Do you know a lot about this house?" Yusei asked her. Akiza was shocked at his question. Why would he ask that? She shook her head no. "My dad is kind of a historian too, and some of my relatives lived in the early times of Ellington. I just remembered I had been here before when they were doing a news article about historical Ellington. You wanna see what I found the last time I was here?" He grinned. In truth, he wasn't lying to her. Two years ago his dad was chosen to help with a news article about the early homes. Her home was the original founder of Ellington's home, so it was believable.

"Show me a secret, Yusei." He grabbed her hand and began to take her downstairs. Akiza's heart fluttered again. She knew she could get used to that feeling.

Crow's POV

Crow stared at Lynette for the thousandth time still trying to decide if she was real. By some chance he thought his mind was playing tricks on him and that she'd fade away at a moment's notice. He also thought his mind could be comforting him with figments of his imagination. He hoped, no, he prayed that she was real and that she'd never leave again.

It was six in the morning, and ever since they'd been reunited they'd talked the whole night catching up. Crow had learnt the reason why Lynette had faked her death. It took hours for her to talk about how vampires had tried to turn her into a full vampire (since she was only a half-vampire and vampire venom which is injected by choice or dying can turn you into a full vampire) so she'd faked her death and fled.

The necklace she'd been wearing was one of the witches that had created vampires necklaces. It disguised the wearer from other supernatural creatures. Everyone else saw Lynette as regular, but supernatural creatures saw her as a totally different person.

Crow thought it was unique how she was a half-vampire. He also considered her very lucky. Half-vamps don't have to drink blood to survive (but some do to make them stronger) and they don't have bad cravings. They are typically more vulnerable than regular vampires, but are barely weaker. The most distinguishing feature between a half-vampire and full vampire was that half-vampire heart is still pumping blood. Half-vampires also have the second most appealing blood besides witches.

Crow didn't care what she was. All he could do was take her in. Her once French accent had long faded over time. Her long blonde hair trickled halfway down her back. Small freckles kissed her cheeks. She stood pretty tall and was about an inch taller than Crow (which wasn't hard to do) but this still frustrated Crow big time and was a constant reminder that he was stuck being short forever and ever literally.

Lynette frowned at him. "Why are you staring again?" she asked him. "I'm real, I promise. I'm not going to evaporate into thin air or something." She snapped.

"You did last time." Crow responded. He didn't say it to be mean. He said it like he was really hurt. Of course he was hurt. Lynette was his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Crow. I obviously shouldn't have left. Sherry couldn't keep you guys together. You obviously need two women to keep you in line." In a second Lynette was sitting beside him on the couch. Lynette frowned at him again. "Look at your eyes! When is the last time you took a drink? You can't just starve yourself. Your eyes are nearly bloodshot!" she scolded him.

"You know I have issues."

"You don't have to kill. All you need is a drink. Here," Lynette extended her wrist. Crow nearly jumped across the room. He noticed he had at least got onto his feet because he was prepared to bolt if necessary. Lynette had never offered her blood to him before, and that might be one of the reasons that she was still alive. Crow stared at it but refused to drink.

"You know I won't be able to stop." He stared deep into her eyes. He looked for fear, but found none. He saw…trust. Lynette actually trusted that he could stop. How could she? She had seen what he could do. He wasn't half as bad as Jack. Crow actually had decent control, but once there was blood in the air he was like a time bomb.

"I know you will." She got up and stepped closer to him. This time he didn't step back. Crow doubted himself with everything. He was surprised he had kept her alive this long. Now she was asking him to basically kill her. It was suicide.

"Why? What makes you trust me that much?" he asked her. What was she doing? She was smarter than this.

"Why? Because this is me we are talking about here." She stepped even closer until they were face to face. He continued to stare at her. Lynette raised her wrist up again, almost teasingly. After fighting the urge, Crow gave in. He checked her eyes one last time to see if it was okay and gently raised her wrist up to his lips. She was still human and very fragile. She was his human.

Crow bit into her wrist and Lynette closed her eyes. She'd never been bit by a vampire before and had expected it to hurt, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt. It felt _good._ It felt really good. Lynette felt weak at the knees. Not from blood loss, but from the amazing pleasure she got from the feeling. She gently backed into the couch and sat down while Crow followed her, never letting go. She leaned back. It was crazy how she enjoyed the feeling of being drained.

After a couple more minutes she realized she was feeling uneasy. Now it was time to stop. She opened her eyes and looked at Crow who had never stopped looking at her the whole time. Crow saw her look and knew he had to stop. Her blood tasted so _good_ it was unbearable. So many wars were running through his head. He needed to stop. Why didn't she pull away? He knew why. She'd never deny him anything, even if it meant her life. C_row, stop. Now! _His thoughts thundered in his head. Crow jerked away.

He felt dizzy after pulling away. The blood was making his world spin, but it was definitely a wonderful feeling. Lynette looked at him and made sure he was okay. She missed the pleasant feeling it was that being bit made her feel. "Lynette, you can't do that again."

"Why? You stopped."

"I almost didn't. I wanted to drink you dry, and I could've. What scares me more is that you'd let me."

"What vampire wants to stop drinking blood? The fact that you could right when I needed you to stop proves that you have better control then you think. You aren't evil, Crow. I know that." She made sure his eyes were looking straight into hers.

He could tell she was sleepy, and to be honest, Crow was very sleepy. His head spun around from the blood that was fresh in his system. He'd never felt that good before. Crow sighed knowing that this was a fight that he couldn't win; especially in the state he was in and decided to drop it. Crow laid down, pulling Lynette with him, and they fell asleep.

Jack's POV

Jack had endured an hour and a half of some chick-flick during the previous night. The movie was torturous on his sanity. The worst part was that Carly fell asleep during half of it, so he had to watch the rest of it by himself. After the movie was over he had lugged Carly to the car and drove her home. She never moved. She was so peaceful.

Jack realized that her parents were out of town. Some wedding was taking place and they had left for a couple of days. As Jack reached the door with Carly in his arms he realized he had a problem. He couldn't step in without being invited. _Dammit. _Jack woke Carly up for a second.

"Can I go in your house and put you to bed?" he asked. Carly stared at him groggily for a second. Was this a dream?

"Sure. Be my guest." She told him before drifting back to sleep. Jack had made his way up the stairs in a matter of seconds. He was sure she wouldn't wake up. After finding her room he covered her up and tucked her in. Before leaving he kissed her forehead and went downstairs. He needed to make sure the vampires didn't come back. Jack plopped down on the couch and laid back.

Jack began to remember his life in the 1600's. He had been in love with Diane. She had been his everything. They had been together for four years, and Jack would've asked her to marry him. After the vampires started to be hunted Jack was forced to flee. He had assumed Diane would leave soon after because of all the witch-huntings. He hoped she had survived. He hoped that she'd live a long and happy life without him. He only hoped that she could. Jack remembered the night that he left.

_1643_

_ The night was dead silent. Jack could hear her heart beating in her chest. He made sure to memorize the beats so he'd never forget as long as he lived. He was sure if he'd ever see her again that he'd know it was her just by the familiar sound of her heart. Jack looked at her tear-stained face. She already knew what was coming. _

_ "Crow, Yusei, and I are leaving. We can't stay here anymore and suggest you leave too." He told her._

_ "I don't know if I can. I'll try, but I doubt I'll make it very far." Another silent tear fell down her face. Jack hated this. He hated leaving her. He knew he'd have to someday. He couldn't make her cash in her soul to be with him forever. He could never be that selfish. He'd have to leave her someday because he couldn't ever be human. How could he separate himself from his very life essence that kept him going?_

_ "You will. I know you will. Stay safe, okay." He asked her. She nodded. Her frail fingers wrapped themselves around his face._

_ "Promise me you'll live. Okay?" he nodded. "Promise me one more thing. Never forget who you are. Never forget your humanity. No matter where you are or what you are doing I'll always know who you are. Never let that go," she told him. He felt her soft lips brush against hers before she backed away into the darkness. He was backing away slowly too. Within seconds she was gone from his view, never to be seen again. _

Present

It had taken Jack to process the fact that she was the exact replica of Diana. He couldn't get over the fact that he might have a second chance. After learning that she was totally different from Diana they brushed her off as one of those crazy family look-alike things, but now that Akiza had shown up and was an exact duplicate of Julie they knew this wasn't an accident. Actually knowing that a witch had cursed the town gave him relief that he knew why Carly and Akiza were copies. Even before Jack knew why Carly existed he had fallen in love with her more than he ever had with Diana. Jack distinguished that they were two separate people right of the bat. He loved Carly Carmine. He'd protect her even if it meant dying for it.


	5. Petals

**UPDATE: 1. This has too much dialogue for my liking but it NEEDED to be done. Sorry!**

** 2. As you may have noticed I've been on a rather big hiatus. I had decided that I was done with writing (this is me being a complete drama queen). But despite how lacking my reviewers have been lately I decided to post this. I am beginning a new here on fanfiction. My other story (which I was revamping) I have decided to discontinue until further notice. No one even reviewed my last chapter! I am going to post a lot of newer things, storylines, ect… and I want to continue this story. However, I won't if no one will review it. I hate to go into drama queen mode, but I want to try new things and storylines, and I need to know if this story is worth finishing. If you want me to continue then REVIEW. Sorry for the rant. Anyways, thank you to the ones who do review and I hate to sound all whiny but who wants to write a story that no one wants to read when I can continue on the bigger and brighter things. **

Chapter 5: Petals

Crow woke up feeling refreshed. He began to rise up carefully trying not to wake up Lynette. He noticed that she was already awake and she rose up with him. She looked fine. He checked her wrist and noticed that the bite marks had turned into small bruises that would probably heal before tomorrow. Lynette just stared at him while he examined her wrist. "I'm fine, I promise."

"You seriously can't do that again." Crow told her. Lynette rolled her eyes in frustration. Why was he being so stubborn? "Being bit doesn't sound fun anyways. I don't know why you'd volunteer." He insisted.

"First of all, I would let you have a drink even if it hurt. Second of all, it doesn't hurt at all. It actually feels good." Lynette answered back. Crow's eyes widened. He never knew that out of all the people he'd killed that they were happy about dying. Maybe that was the gift vampires had to not make them completely evil. Making death seem painless was a nice way to go. He'd just always assumed it'd be painful.

"What?"

"Don't starve yourself again. And you know I'd let you have a drink anytime you want." Lynette stared at him still not losing her nerve. Crow sighed. She didn't answer the part he wanted.

"You're telling me that having the blood drained out of your body feels good?" Crow came straight out and asked her. _Over the course of four centuries he actually grew a pair,_ Lynette noted. Crow had gotten a lot more forward then he had in seventeenth century. She was shocked.

Lynette remembered the scared little seventeen year-old that he'd been. Crow, unlike the others was the only one under the age of eighteen. Yusei was nineteen and Jack was twenty-one. Crow had been the sixth vampire ever created. He'd never wanted to be a vampire, but Lynette didn't want to be a half-vampire cursed to live forever either. It seemed like yesterday that she was human and had met Crow.

_1619_

_ Crow sighed. Stupid Zora, his next door neighbor that ran a clock shop, was fussing at his "destructive behavior" once again. Crow began to walk the streets alone in the rain to clear his thoughts. It had been about seventeen years since he'd been turned by the witches. After a while they began to perfect the potion to keep people alive. Unfortunately for him he'd been one of the first and was cursed to live forever. They called him a vampire. Twelve other "vampires" had been created besides himself. The last was his friend, Kalin. _

_ Crow continued to walk down the streets. He felt himself began to tire. At first he had almost all of the basic human weaknesses, but over time they faded with age. He still would tire easily now and again, though. He hated what he'd become. He could resist blood better than Jack could, but he was always thirsty._

_ Crow's mind began to focus on the rain again. He could probably still get sick and shouldn't be in the rain, but he didn't care. He slumped down against the wall and closed his eyes._

_ The next thing he knew was that he saw a girl with long blonde hair looming above him. "He's alive," she said to someone he didn't see yet. Her voice was thick with a French accent, but yet she knew perfect English. As Crow's vision began to clear he noticed how beautiful she was. He didn't see the other person depart the room. He then noticed that she smelt delicious. "Are you okay? Your eyes are bloodshot. Uh oh-" Crow watched her pale slightly. _

_ The girl departed the room for a second and came back with a glass of something. No, that wasn't just something. That something smelt great. He realized she had a pitcher of blood. "Here, drink up." She poured him a glass. She knew he was a vampire. How could she know? And when did he end ups sitting on a chair?_

_ "My uncle was created with you guys. He was staked recently. We still have blood." Lynette said with ice in her voice. Crow could tell by the look in her eyes that she must really miss her uncle. _

_ Crow didn't hesitate as he began to drink the whole glass hungrily. The girl quickly poured him another glass, followed by another. After the third glass Crow stopped. "Thanks. I needed that." _

_ "I could tell. You should really learn to take better care of yourself. I'm Lynette by the way." She extended her hand. Crow shook it and continued to stare at her. She wasn't afraid of him like everyone else was. He liked her._

Present

The memory was still clear in both of their minds. Crow looked at Lynette and could tell he was thinking the same thing she was. "Does it really feel good?" Crow asked her. Knowing that he really didn't hurt her he felt relieved. He was still worried that now she might become a masochist or something, but he had to know.

"Yes, Crow. It really does." She answered him.

Carly's POV

Carly's eye lids began to flutter open. Carly noticed she was in her room. Everything felt normal until she remembered that last night she had gone to see a movie with Jack. What had happened on the date with Jack? Where was Jack? Carly jumped up and ran to the mirror. How did she end up in her bed? She tried to ignore the questions as she began to comb through her knotted hair. In about five minutes she had made herself presentable and she walked downstairs.

Carly almost forgot her parents had left town for a wedding but remembered as she felt nothing but dead silence throughout the house. Her parents always teased her for having amazing hearing but poor eyesight.

Carly began to walk towards the couch and turned off the television when she realized that a sleeping Jack Atlas occupied it. Carly screamed and Jack jumped up. "I didn't eat your cookie, Crow. I swear!" Jack yelled. Suddenly Jack came to his senses and realized that he was in Carly's house. He also realized how big of an idiot he looked like right now and blushed.

"When did we leave the movie theater?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. All of the details from the previous night were a blur once they reached the movie theater.

"We left around eleven when the movie ended. You fell asleep so I carried you out and brought you to your house. I hope you don't mind that I stayed. I kinda passed out on your couch." Jack said sheepishly. Carly cursed herself silently for falling asleep. She got to spend time with Jack Atlas and she fell asleep. It was so sweet of him to stay with her.

"I don't mind. Thank you." She told him. Jack gave her a weird look and she half-smiled. He looked so funny when he was confused.

"For what?"

"Thanks for the movie and bringing me home. Thanks for everything." She smiled politely. Jack couldn't help but smile back at her. He never smiled and seeing him grin made her heart flutter. Jack's smile instantly grew bigger like he knew her heart was racing a mile a minute. He patted the seat beside him on the couch, his smile now fading, but not into his usual scowl (more like a content half-smile), and grabbed the television remote. Carly quickly took her spot beside him on the couch.

Akiza's POV

"Yusei, where are we going?" Akiza frowned slightly as he whisked her to the back yard. Truthfully, she had never explored her yard because she didn't want to find a reason to want to live in America, but her back yard was very spacious, something she hadn't noticed, and quite beautiful. Was Yusei just showing her the backyard? No. Yusei had to have something better than that up his sleeve.

Yusei kept walking until he made his way past a tree. They continued until they reached a gazebo. Akiza admitted silently to herself that it was quite beautiful. It was painted white and had golden flowers encrusted in its design on the ceiling of it. It had a porch swing hooked with it that was the same white as the gazebo was. Akiza ached to go touch the rose that was embedded on the top. Instead, Yusei continued to drag her forward. Evidently the gorgeous gazebo wasn't the surprise.

They pushed their way past a couple of bushes until they found a garden. Different types of flowers were found wherever you looked. There were marigolds, lilies, roses, petunias, daisies, and many different kind of herbs. Akiza's eyes were instantly drawn to the lavender that was on the pathway as she entered deeper into the garden. Akiza stopped. It looked like she had entered a maze there were so many flowers.

"Yusei, this is beautiful! How did you know about this?" she turned to him.

"My dad is an expert historian. When I was asked to help him with the article I found this place, but I didn't tell him about it. I thought it was so beautiful it deserved to be a secret." He looked at her, all seriousness on his face.

"So what did you help your dad write about it?" Akiza asked him, her fingers playing with a rose's petals.

"I told him to write about the original family, the Ellington's. They were a very complex family. The father was the founder and mayor or Ellington. He had his daughter burnt at the stake for witchcraft. It just blows my mind how a father could let his daughter suffer like that…" Yusei's voice trailed off. Akiza's hands dropped to her side.

Akiza felt like the girl that was burnt at the stake. Her father was honestly killing her inside. All Akiza ever wanted was a family and happiness. Instead, all she ever received from her father was bitterness and name brand items. A tear fell from her face and landed on the rose. In the next instant Yusei was by her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like her. I feel just like that girl," Akiza blinked away more tears. Why was she being such a baby and crying in front of him _again_? She had never felt so much in her entire life. Akiza noticed that Yusei tensed up.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. His expression didn't change, but now that she thought about it, it hardly ever did.

"My dad hates me. If I were her he'd be first to sign my death certificate. It's funny how history repeats itself." She laughed a little as her eyes scanned Yusei's face. She sensed a familiar emotion there. It wasn't loneliness. It was…bitterness. What did he have to be bitter about? "What is that look for?"

"It's just such a shame for a father to treat his daughter like that. It makes me sick. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." Yusei tensed up even more. Why was he so nervous? Was he really as nervous as she was around him? Now that Akiza noticed it she really hadn't been nervous for a while around him. Akiza turned away to a rose and picked it carefully to avoid thorns. She began to pluck the flower petals off and watched them cascade downward. She found it ironic that the flower petals fell one by one like the pieces of her life did right in front of her.

"It makes me sick, too." She dropped the flower, its petals gone.


	6. Contemplations

Chapter 6: Contemplations

Sherry sulked silently while drinking her water in her room. She hated living with boys, especially when they didn't clean up after themselves. Yusei was by far her favorite because his room was actually almost always tidy, but Jack and Crow's rooms looked like a tornado just blew through. She definitely hated being left alone with no one to talk to but Crow and his lovely houseguest Lynette that had passed out on the couch. Life was cruel and exceptionally hard for the living dead.

Jack was probably off having fun with Carly Carmine, the school's editor and chief of the newspaper, or otherwise known as the biggest klutz in the history of ever. Yusei was probably off with the Julie look-alike Akilla or whatever her name was. Sherry had distaste for her ever since she first laid eyes on her in the hallway. Sherry was sure that Akiza noticed her staring at her coldly. Sherry made no attempt to be subtle about it. Akiza would end up as dead as the witch did. If only they realized how Julie screwed with Crow and Yusei's minds. The worst part was that Yusei didn't even know about Julie and Crow. Sherry did. A girl always knows.

In truth, Sherry realized she did need another girl to keep the boys in line. She obviously couldn't watch over them 24/7. Sherry decided she'd rather have Lynette around than the skank ancestor of the biggest skank of them all. At least Lynette understood some of the struggles of living forever. Sherry honestly thought she would kill Akiza if she had to hear about any of her petty human 'problems' for one second.

Before Lynette "died" and left (because obviously she isn't dead since she is on the couch in the living room) Lynette helped her maintain the boys. Sherry thought of how her life had been so far and how much trouble the boys caused her.

Yusei had been the one to find her after she'd been created. He'd befriended her while he was still human. Shortly after he had claimed the sickness that was everywhere for himself and was on his deathbed in days. Sherry had contemplated on turning him herself, but realized that she couldn't make that decision for him and she hated her life (or death) and wouldn't make another soul endure it. Yusei's father and mother became desperate. They begged her every day to turn him, but Sherry would sadly have to refuse. Then as his mother was about to die a witch came in and gave his father and mother the potion that was supposed to beat death. They were sure they had perfected it that time around. Sadly, they died, but the potion brought them back to life as vampires.

Sherry had to watch them carefully making sure that Yusei stayed human for as long as he could. The witches told them that Yusei would live and that his signs were improving, but the next day he was clinging for his life. Sherry learnt that another vampire had been created after his parents had been turned, and Sherry watched as the witches gave Yusei his poison, the one that cursed them all forever. Yusei died and came back like everyone else had, but he had exceptional control. The witches were definitely improving on the potion.

Yusei then formed the group known as "The Enforcers" that was boys-only much to her disdain. That lasted for a short while. After Kalin lost it and left them they had moved to America. Yusei was the one who she didn't have to worry about until after Julie died. After that he started to lose his mind. Sherry was astounded as he made his quick "recovery" which was all an act to help Crow deal with the blood-hungry Jack that rampaged Europe since they moved back after Julie's death.

Then she thought of Crow. Crow was the one she initially felt sorry for. He was created right after her. He was only seventeen and afraid. He took the longest to adjust to vampire life. He was so sad, and she would constantly watch over him after they all became friends for a while. She'd check on him every night to make sure he was sleeping well. She'd always grab a little extra blood for him. Every day she'd take care of him whether he knew it or not, until he met Lynette and she took Crow off of her hands.

After Lynette was turned into a half-vamp and left she had to deal with that sob story. After a while he recuperated and she watched him fall in love with Julie. After Julie broke his heart unexpectedly after Lynette reappeared, Sherry watched his face fill with pain every time he saw her with Yusei. It truly wasn't Yusei's fault. He never knew of him and Julie. When Julie died he was almost as heartbroken as Yusei. Shortly after that, Lynette "died" and he went suicidal. Now that Sherry thought about it she hated Lynette a little bit more for doing that to him on purpose. At least Julie didn't deliberately "die".

She remembered watching him slowly heal and become full of life again, unlike Yusei. Yusei was like a ghost. The worst part was that he was in love with a ghost that could never come back.

Finally, Sherry let her mind drift to Jack. Jack caused her no problems until he had an overload on human blood and went berserk on everyone. He rampaged through Europe like a ripper killing civilians left and right not feeling remorse for any of his actions until he finally remembered who he was. After thinking about it, she realized that maybe she truly cared for them all equally, including Jack who she constantly fought with. She realized that her and Jack had one thing that tied them together forever. They both hated Julie with a passion. She smiled slightly. Maybe, just maybe, Jack Atlas wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

Akiza's POV

Akiza was about to start finding her way out of the maze with Yusei when suddenly she stopped. Her eyes stared directly at a plant that made her feel queasy. At first she thought that the concussion was just messing with her, but then Akiza felt as if the life was being sucked out of her. The plant was two feet away from her. She inhaled the scent and nearly passed out.

Her world became lopsided all of a sudden. Then she felt her world coming from right underneath her. She shut her eyes tightly, fearing the impact of the cold hard ground, when she realized she hadn't fell yet. She examined her surroundings and realized that Yusei had caught her. "That- that plant…What is that?" she pointed to it.

Yusei's POV

Yusei didn't even take his eyes off Akiza the whole time they were in the garden maze. He watched her admire the beautiful roses, and he'd notice how her eyes twinkled with curiosity at every turn she made. Behind the curiosity, though, was pain.

He was shocked when she mentioned how she and Julie were alike. He never would've made that connection in a million years. Maybe the whole look-alike situation was actually true. Yusei couldn't deny how he spent the whole night pondering the spell as to whether it worked or not, and if it did, how effective was it. The women could've not been powerful enough to carry it out completely. It would've taken a lot of magic to create a spell that powerful to affect that many people born in one year. Now Yusei was scared that his nightmare might actually be true.

Yusei stopped thinking. He noticed Akiza had stopped walking, and he looked to see what she was staring at. Her eyes never moved as she stared at witch-hazel. Suddenly he remembered. Witch-hazel made witches weak, and enough could kill them. Julie grew a bunch of herbs in her garden. She even grew witch-hazel in case she needed to use it on another witch or needed it in a potion.

Yusei turned back to Akiza. She looked a little green. It had to be a coincidence. The girl had just been attacked last night. She had a concussion! _Stop arguing with yourself and see if she is okay, _Yusei scolded himself mentally. In seconds Akiza fell back into his arms. Akiza stared up at him in a couple of seconds. "That- that plant…What is that?" she asked him.

"That is witch-hazel. Come on, you're concussion must be acting up. Let's take you to the hospital so they can check you out." Yusei helped her to her feet. Akiza staggered for a few more feet before recovering almost immediately. She began to walk fine by herself, but Yusei still looked wearily at her.

They began to walk to the front of the house. He noticed that the towing company had brought her car back for him. Yusei smiled when they reached his beloved motorcycle, and they hopped on. After an evaluation, Yusei decided that she was well enough to ride in behind him and began driving to the hospital.

Yusei was shocked when the first thing the nurse said was how great Akiza was doing and to not worry about coming in anymore for a check-up on her concussion. Yusei had explained her dizzy spell hoping that the nurse might have over-looked something and it really was her concussion, but the nurse said that whatever it was wasn't her concussion. Akiza simply shrugged and exited the room with Yusei. Yusei felt his worst nightmare coming true.

Akiza's POV

Yusei seemed shocked that it wasn't her concussion that was bothering her. What else could it be? Maybe it was the heat. Maybe she was truly exhausted. Whatever it was she was one-hundred percent better. As she was walking back to their ride, Akiza accidently bumped into someone. He looked sinister and had the craziest hair she ever saw (besides Yusei's). She remembered Yusei had left to use the restroom and she was supposed to be going to the motorcycle to wait for him. "I should really watch where I'm going. I'm sorry." She was about to leave when he spoke up.

"It was my fault. I usually know everyone in this town, but I don't believe I know you. What is your name?" he smiled. Akiza felt a little flustered for a second.

"I'm Akiza. Akiza Izinski. Why do you ask?"

"I run a private school called Arcadia. I try to know everyone for new recruits. You intrigue me, though. If you ever want to apply, here's my card." He handed her a card with the school's phone number. He looked pretty young to run a private school. She had turned to leave with Yusei after he had joined her side when the man spoke again. This time he flashed a creepy smile at her. "I'm Sayer, by the way."

Carly's POV

Carly sighed when she watched Jack nod to her as he exited her house. She already craved his presence again, even though it added a little hostility to the environment. Carly's mind flickered to how she was feeling before Jack had come over. Last night she had felt fine until suddenly she felt terribly drowsy. Moments later she had succumbed to her desire to sleep.

She had dreamt of a dark shadowy figure looming dangerously over a girl with striking red hair. Her face had twisted in fear. She knew that face. Who was the face? Suddenly she realized who the girl was. It was Akiza.

**DUN, DUN, DUN. I know Sherry "contemplated" a LOT in this chapter, but I decided to clear up some of the past so it isn't so foggy. Also, should I bring Bruno into this story? I am definitely working on adding Luna and Leo into story. It won't be too long! Promise!**

**So now we know that Carly had a dream about Akiza's attack. What does that mean about Carly? Did the witch-hazel really affect Akiza, or was it her concussion? Does Sayer have something wicked up his sleeve? Tell me what you want to see in a review! Bye, guys!:**


	7. Truth Be Told

Chapter 7: Truth Be Told

Yusei's POV

Yusei sighed as he walked into their living room. He seen Crow on the couch with another blonde (that wasn't Sherry) and was about to say 'hi' when he realized what they were talking about. Julie. "Crow, she broke your heart all those years ago. She played you and Yusei. Do you really wanna go through with that again?" the girl said. Wait, what? Crow and Julie were never together. And was that girl Lynette? She was dead. This didn't make any sense.

"I don't want to be with her. I just want to be her friend. Julie and I…were obviously too complicated to ever work. I won't make the same mistake twice. I just believe that I need to help protect her from this prophecy or whatever." Crow looked into Lynette's eyes. She continued to frown at him. _That's definitely Lynette, _Yusei acknowledged.

"How can you protect her from-" Yusei was tired of listening. How in the hell could Crow and Julie possibly have ever been together? Yusei felt as if his blood had run cold.

"What the hell are you talking about, Crow?" Yusei stormed in the room making his presence known. His calm ocean-like eyes had now become a darker shade. Despite the darkness, his eyes burned with intensity, almost as if waves filled them like they filled the ocean. Yusei didn't even realize what he had said, but he definitely wasn't going to take it back.

"Yusei, I…"Crow jumped up off of the couch, and Lynette's body tensed in alarm.

"Answer me, Crow!" Yusei's voice thundered throughout the house. Their dispute had brought Sherry and Jack into the room. Jack looked disheveled as if he had been sleeping, and Sherry just looked plain annoyed as usual. "Do they know?" His eyes turned to the feisty blonde haired woman and the angry blonde man.

"Do we know what? I am trying to sleep, and we all know how Jack Atlas gets when he is tired!" Jack crossed his arms and leaned into the doorway, almost as annoyed as Sherry. Jack began to tap his foot impatiently, drawing response from Yusei. Sherry just rolled her eyes. She had no clue as to what the conflict was about, and she just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Evidently Crow and Julie had a "thing". Did you all know?" Yusei asked. Jack nearly jumped. Sherry's eyes widened in realization as to what Yusei had just said. Suddenly Yusei felt as if his world was being shaken rapidly. The room began to spin. Still, no one answered him. He already knew the answer. They all knew, and no one had told him. "Oh my god."

"Yusei, it's not how it sounds. I met her before you did, I swear! We ended when Lynette came back. After that we barely said two words to each other." Crow's grey eyes looked like they were filled with despair. He almost looked like he was about to cry. Yusei could care less about anything he had to say.

"Did you sleep with her?" Crow remained silent. It took all of Yusei's willpower to remain standing and not faint. His whole entire world began to crumble underneath him. Everything he knew was lies. His friends had lied to him all of this time. Even Julie had lied to him. No one had ever thought to tell him. "Answer me, Crow!"

"Yes, Yusei! Yes, I slept with her! Is that what you want to hear? I met her two years before you did. We were together for a while, and then I slept with her! Then Lynette came back, and Julie felt jealous. She asked me to choose between herself and my best friend. I chose Lynette! It took me all this time to realize that Julie felt intimidated by others. If she were here right now there is no way in hell she'd let you go near Akiza!" Crow yelled out. "And that would break your heart, wouldn't it? You couldn't have them both. You'd have to choose one just like she made me choose. Who would you pick, Yusei?"

Lynette gasped at Crow's statement. Evidently no one had known why Crow and Julie had ever broken up. Was that really true? Was that how they had broken up? Were they really even together? Realization hit Yusei like a cold slap in the face. Crow had never lied to him. Yusei had never even thought of Julie and Crow being together. Crow _would_ never lie to him. Right now every word Crow was saying was the honest truth, and Yusei could never doubt his friends.

"I- I need to go lay down. Excuse me," Yusei's eyes turned to their normal blue color as he departed the room in a hurry. He barely made it to his bed before he collapsed. What was happening to him?

Crow's POV

Crow inhaled deeply. He had forgotten to breathe, but somehow he was sure that that wasn't the reason the room was spinning around him. He had been forced to relive a time in his life he had never wanted to ponder on again, and now his best friend knew the truth. Crow's blood ran cold. He ran out of the room in a matter of seconds and made it to his bed. Within seconds he felt another presence sitting beside him. He didn't have to look up to know it was Lynette. Her blue eyes sparkled with sadness and tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've left you alone," she lifted his chin up with her hand and forced him to stare into her eyes. How could she possibly insist on her leaving?

"No! I'd never ask you to leave. You'd never make me choose, but she did. And even if you would've made me choose, I'd always choose you." Crow told her. Lynette bit her lip.

What happened in the next few seconds made Crow's heart stop beating. Lynette then crashed her lips to Crow's. He instantly responded by drawing her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, intent to never let him go. They stayed like that for a while. Their lips had begun to move in synchronization with one another when suddenly he felt her stop. Their lips broke apart as Lynette pushed him away.

"No, you love her! You love Julie." Lynette muttered, not looking at Crow. It was as if she was reminding herself more than she was Crow. "And now you are gonna fall in love with Akiza…"

"What happened with her is in the past. That doesn't even matter anymore. I don't love Julie now! And this whole prophecy, as crazy as it is, it might not even be true. What happened in the past might not even happen again! They might just be look-alikes. And I don't have feelings for Akiza." Crow looked at her in the eyes. Lynette didn't move.

"Quit lying, Crow!"

"I'm not lying! And I meant what I said. I'd always choose you." Crow didn't even flinch as he spoke to her.

"You don't have feelings for Julie anymore?" Lynette dared herself to breathe.

"No." he answered her. That was all she needed before her lips were pressed against his again. In a matter of seconds she had climbed on top of him and had pushed him down onto the bed. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair. She held on for dear life. Things were going to be different this time around. She was going to hold on to him and never let go.

Carly's POV

Carly began to recollect her dreams. She remembered a menacing figure backing Akiza up against her car. Carly shivered as she heard a loud crack as Akiza's head made contact with the contact. But her vision didn't stop there. She saw a tall, blonde man flee the scene. Carly closed her eyes as she saw a man with silver hair that was headed towards Akiza's house.

Carly jumped off of the couch. Her hands searched for the phone, desperately hoping that she wasn't too late. One event had happened, but the other hadn't yet. She began to nervously dial Akiza's number (Akiza had given Carly her house phone number at school) and lifted the receiver to her ear. "Hello?" she heard Akiza say. Carly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Listen, I don't know why you should listen to me, but here me out. I have a bad feeling. This is a very bad feeling. Someone or _something _is heading for you. Lock all your doors and windows. No joke!" Carly managed to spill everything out in a matter of seconds.

"Carly? Calm down. I'll be okay. If it makes you feel better then I will lock all of my doors and windows. But everything will be fine, okay?" Akiza said her voice emotionless. How could she be perfectly calm? Something was coming to kill her!

"Is Yusei with you?" Carly asked.

"No, why?" Akiza asked, confused.

"Get him over there, now! I have the feeling that he is the only one that can protect you. Good luck," Carly told her breathlessly as she put the phone back in its holder. She felt sick to her stomach. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.

Akiza's POV

Akiza stared quizzically at her phone, contemplating the words of her friend. Carly was obviously worked up, and how silly the idea of her being in danger seemed, something told her not to doubt Carly. Akiza went around and locked all of her doors and windows. Just before she could lock the back door she turned around. She was face to face with a silver haired boy. "You think a lock will keep me out?" he grinned sadistically.

Akiza gasped. The silver haired boy was eerily beautiful. Despite his beauty Akiza reminded herself not to be drawn in. Was this what Carly was talking about? A beautiful boy had come to kill her? Akiza felt sick. Something felt horribly wrong. How could Carly know? What compelled her to trust Carly?

"I don't even know what I'm keeping out! Who are you?" she drifted back to Earth with her thoughts. She had no time to think. She had to act quickly. The man snickered at her.

"I'm Kalin. What am I? You have no idea." His eyes began to darken.

Yusei's POV

Yusei woke up to a buzzing noise. Yusei realized someone was calling him and he quickly jumped to answer it. He looked at the number, not recognizing it at all, but still proceeded to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yusei! This is Carly. Don't ask me how I know your number because I don't have a clue! All I know is that Akiza is in danger. You have to get to her!" Carly sounded panicky. How did she get the number? Was she a witch?

"Carly? I'll be over there as soon as I can. I'll send Jack over there for you." Yusei told her quickly. She was saying something else but he hung up the phone call. Akiza was in danger. New vampires were in town somewhere. What if this was one of them?

In seconds Yusei had made it into the living room. Jack was drinking his special coffee that helped curb his cravings while Sherry was reading a magazine. "Jack, something is wrong. You need to get to Carly. Something is after Akiza and might be heading for Carly." He sputtered out. Jack spit out his coffee.

"What?" Jack said. His violet eyes darkened. Yusei noticed Jack's fangs began to protrude. Before Jack could say anything else Yusei was out the door. He didn't bother to grab his runner. It was pointless. He could run faster.

**So I decided to post this because I'm going on vacation in two days. I'm going to England to visit some relatives for two weeks so I doubt I will be posting for two weeks. Sorry guys! I will post a new chapter as soon as I get back, though. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer! See you soon. **

** Love,  
>Nicole. <strong>


	8. You Don't Exist

**Sorry for not updating! I've been in England and I'm still here, but I'm leaving soon. For those of you who don't know, I am actually from England. My family moved to America when I was six. I don't use "British English" because I've lived in America for eleven years and I use "American English" so if you're English and notice I don't use the British terms and whatnot (which I do know but don't use), then that's why. Lol. Anyways, hope the wait was worth it!**

Chapter 8: You Don't Exist

After a few agonizing minutes he had reached Akiza's house. He knocked on the door, but no one came. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He ran to the back door. It was open. He heard someone scream. That was Akiza's scream! In less than a second he had made his way into the house.

Yusei's eyes darkened at the sight before him. He felt his fangs began to grow. He hissed. Yusei hurled himself at the figure that was draining Akiza's blood. "Stay the hell away from her, Kalin! I swear I will stake you one thousand times before I will let you go near her again!" Yusei had pinned Kalin against the wall.

"Yusei, you never did like to share. How long would it have taken before you would've drained her of her blood? Do you smell that? That's her blood. It smells amazing, doesn't it? You know you want a drink. Look at her. Just one drink wouldn't hurt."

Yusei looked at Akiza. She had backed herself up against the wall. She was shaking with fear. A few tears had escaped her eyes. Two new bite marks marked her small neck. He could smell her blood and realized just how powerful it was. Just one bite… His eyes turned back to Kalin. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out for biting her."

"What is it with you and your precious humans? You always want to keep everyone safe. Too bad you didn't care about what happened to me. Or don't you remember, Yusei? You can't kill me. You owe me too much." Kalin laughed.

_1620_

_Kalin laughed at the two girls who had begun to squirm around in the chair. Their hands were bound to a chair with rope. One was named Lilith. She had beautiful blood red hair. He'd love to sink his teeth into her. In a few moments he would, but__all in due time. The other one was a gorgeous brunette who had hatred in her eyes. She knew what he was and she knew what would happen. She was prepared to fight. If only she could win. _

"_Which one should I choose first?" his eyes trailed each of them. "One is nervous and one is feisty. Which one will taste better?" Kalin decided that the feisty one would be fun to play with so he'd save her for last. He licked his lips as he went over towards the red head. Just as he was about to bite into her Yusei showed up._

"_Kalin, you need to stop this!" Yusei pleaded. "You don't have to do this. Torturing them isn't right." _

"_Yusei, your humanity is showing. You can't be serious. They are just humans. There are plenty more. Come have a bite." Kalin invited his friend. Yusei wavered. He was hungry, but he wouldn't torture humans to get what he wanted._

"_Last time I checked we were one once! Stop this, Kalin. You realize that the brunette's grandmother is a witch and that her family is a part of the council that decides if we live or die!" Yusei continued reasoning with him. Just before Kalin could respond the windows began to shatter. Yusei saw the brunette smirk._

_ "Stay right where you are. You will be dealt with accordingly." A woman's voice demanded. She was an elder witch. He could sense her magic. Yusei turned to look at Kalin, but soon realized that his friend had disappeared into the shadows. "You! Where is your friend? My magic sensed two of you here." _

_ "I- You're wrong. This is all me. I was going to kill them, but then you showed up." Yusei held up his hands in surrender. He wouldn't let his friend go down. Kalin needed to get as far away as possible. A few more people ran into the room and began to untie the girls. _

_ "We found this one on the roof escaping." Another cloaked man said. They had gotten Kalin. He looked just as menacing as the elder witch. Yusei had a cold chill. He couldn't save his friend. Yusei looked to see if Kalin was being brought down with him, but he didn't see him yet._

_ "That doesn't change anything! It was all me!" _

_ "No, he is lying! It was all that man! He kidnapped us and tried to kill us. That man tried to save us!" she pointed towards Yusei. "He's just trying to protect his friend!" A scary looking man dragged Kalin into the room. Kalin was still conscious, but he was unable to move. They had used to spell to immobilize Kalin. Yusei felt sick. Kalin would surely get the death penalty. _

_ "Take him away, Henry. You, my good man, shall be rewarded for your bravery. Come along." She patted him on the back. Yusei knew that woman. She was the one who had ordered all of the witches who had created vampires to death. She had killed them. She hated his kind, but yet didn't want him dead. Kalin stared at Yusei with hatred in his eyes. He thought Yusei betrayed him. Yusei was about to call out to him but suddenly the elder witch dragging Kalin disappeared into thin air. _

Present

Yusei had tried to save Kalin. He had pleaded with them to let him go. They had still ordered Kalin to be burned at the stake. On the day of his execution (which had been several days after he had been left to dry out) the elders discovered he was gone. Days later they realized Kalin always had a backup plan. He had compelled a girl before his arrest to give him blood whenever he called for her. He had drank her blood and managed to be strong enough to escape. Throughout the years Kalin would do horrible things to harass them. He hated all of them equally except Yusei. He hated Yusei a little bit more.

"Kalin, despite what you think I didn't-"

"I really could care less about your pathetic excuses." Kalin whirled Yusei around and pinned him in the position he once had been in. "I will never forgive you. I now have a way to torture you. I can use her. Don't worry, Yusei. I will be gone for a while. But I will never leave you alone. I will make you pay forever." Kalin smiled as he left the house in a flash, shutting the door behind him.

Yusei took a large intake of breath. He had forgotten to breathe. Suddenly he remembered that Akiza had been shaking in the floor and rushed to her side. "Akiza, are you okay?" He looked at her neck. Blood was still coming out of her neck. _Don't think about it. _He scolded himself.

"What are you?" Akiza asked him. Yusei felt sick to his stomach. She was afraid of him. Akiza was truly afraid of him. How could he let this happen? He just wanted to protect her. Now she thought she needed protection from him. He would never hurt her. He'd have to assure her of that. "Answer me. What are you?" This time she was much louder.

"I'm a vampire." He whispered. He knew she had heard him. Akiza covered her mouth in a gasp.

"What? Vampires don't even exist. How could you…" She stopped talking. He'd give anything to know what was running through her head. "Get out, Yusei. I can't even think right now." Akiza pulled herself off of the floor. Yusei stood there watching her. "I said get out!" Akiza screamed.

Yusei's face wrinkled in pain. His whole world that he had just recently rediscovered was tumbling down again. How could he let this happen? This was his entire fault. He just had to be a vampire. Why couldn't he be human? Yusei bit his lip as he disappeared from her house, leaving completely broken.

Akiza's POV

"You really are the perfect plan. It runs in your blood." Kalin laughed sinisterly.

"What are you talking about?" Akiza backed up. He followed her motion, stepping closer towards her. Her heart began to race. _Stop it, Akiza. Calm down. Don't let him know you're scared. _Akiza kept reminding herself. Somehow she knew that he could tell she was frightened. She wouldn't let him see how much.

"Why you, my dear, are the perfect thing to get back at Yusei. It's quite perfect, actually." His fingers began to trace her neck. Akiza held her breath. She couldn't move. It was like she was frozen again. Was he going to kill her?

"Get back at Yusei? What are you-" Akiza screamed in pain as something sharp sunk deep into her neck. Akiza tried to pull away from the man that was trying to kill her, but she couldn't. It felt like something was draining her of her blood. Was he actually draining her? Akiza winced in pain. Before she could fight back again she felt the man being pushed off of her and she fell backwards.

"Stay the hell away from her, Kalin! I swear I will stake you a thousand times before I will let you go near her again!" Akiza knew that voice. Akiza looked up and saw Yusei. He had pinned her attacker against the wall. They must know each other.

"Yusei, you never did like to share. How long would it have taken before you would've drained her of her blood? Do you smell that? That's her blood. It smells amazing, doesn't it? You know you want a drink. Look at her. Just one drink wouldn't hurt." Yusei's eyes shifted towards Akiza. They looked darker than normal. Yusei looked almost as menacing as Kalin, but she still felt safe somehow. _He wouldn't hurt me…would he?_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out for biting her." Yusei turned his attention back to Kalin. _Biting me? He bit me? _Akiza touched her neck. She was still bleeding. She looked at Kalin and noticed blood that was on his chin. Her blood. What is he?

"What is it with you and your precious humans? You always want to keep everyone safe. Too bad you didn't care about what happened to me. Or don't you remember, Yusei? You can't kill me. You owe me too much." Kalin laughed. Yusei's face hardened.

"Kalin, despite what you think I didn't-" Kalin cut Yusei off.

"I really could care less about your pathetic excuses." Kalin managed to spin Yusei around and slam him into the wall. "I will never forgive you. I now have a way to torture you. I can use her. Don't worry, Yusei. I will be gone for a while. But I will never leave you alone. I will make you pay forever." Kalin grinned one last time before he left the house as fast as lightning. That wasn't humanly possible.

"Akiza, are you okay?" The next thing Akiza knew Yusei was right at her side. He wasn't there a second ago. How were they superfast? Nothing seemed right. There was no ordinary reason for their speed. Yusei's eyes began to lighten up. How could they do that?

"What are you?" Yusei said nothing. He looked sick. "Answer me. What are you?" Akiza said it more sternly. She needed an answer. She expected an answer. She didn't really want an answer.

"I'm a vampire." He said softly. Akiza gasped. How could he be a vampire? She trusted him. He had made her care again. For her entire life she didn't care. Her heat was untouchable. Now she had been deceived. It was all a lie. None of this made any sense.

"What? Vampires don't even exist. How could you…" Her voice trailed off. What could she say to him? "Get out, Yusei. I can't even think right now." Akiza got up from the floor. "I said get out!" Akiza yelled. She noticed the hurt flair in Yusei's eyes as he disappeared from her house at an inhuman speed. Akiza covered her mouth as she stifled a cry.

**Such a sad chapter! What's gonna happen between them now? Read on to find out! **


	9. Bite Me

**I'm back from England now! Lol. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate every one of them! Hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 9: Bite Me

Jack took off running behind Yusei. Nothing mattered anymore. His rationality turned off as his animalistic instincts kicked in. He had to get to Carly. Nothing else mattered. He needed to be with Carly. Jack ran farther and farther. He knew he had to be there soon. He had to protect her. Nothing could happen to her. _Carly..._

He ran up to her door and began to knock on it like crazy. Where was she? Why wasn't she answering him? _No one can hurt Carly. _Jack decided that if she didn't answer in five seconds he would break the door down. He breathed a soft sigh when she opened the door. "Jack-" He pulled her into an embrace before she could say anymore.

"Oh, thank God you are okay." He sighed.

"Jack, how did you get here so fast? Is Akiza okay?" she asked him, returning the hug. Jack realized how close he was to her neck. He quickly drew away from her. Someone else was in the room with them. Jack looked up to see Kalin standing before them.

Jack quickly grabbed Carly and put her behind him so he could shield her from Kalin. He stood protectively in front of her. He didn't hear Carly say anything. Was she too shocked to speak or did she already know somehow? "Kalin, what are you doing here?" Jack hissed.

"What am I doing here? Oh, just dropping in to see my friend's new plaything. How long are you gonna keep this one around until you drink her dry?" Jack's anger began to rise. He felt his fangs begin to protrude again.

"Shut up, Kalin! I'd never hurt her!" Jack spit out. Kalin laughed. Before Jack realized what he was doing he charged at Kalin. He had pinned Kalin to the ground and was about to punch him when Kalin picked him up by the neck.

"My, my. You and Yusei sure have gotten stronger over the years. But you're still not as strong as me. And I'm not stupid this time around. After meeting with Yusei I came prepared this time." Kalin pulled out a wooden stake. Carly shrieked as Kalin stabbed Jack in the abdomen and dropped Jack to the floor. Jack sucked in air through clenched teeth trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long. I really must be going." Kalin made his way over to Carly. "I will see you later." He winked and disappeared into the night. Carly wasted no time in running to Jack's side. He had pulled the stake out, but he was still in great pain.

"Jack, how long will it take for you to heal?" Carly asked him. She helped him sit up. How could she be taking this so well? How did she know? _I guess it was a logical assumption. _

"It usually doesn't take long, but this time feels different. Kalin must've dipped that stake into something that won't let me heal as fast." Jack tried to get up, but instead he gritted his teeth again. Carly winced.

"You need blood." Carly pulled her hair away from her neck. "Take some of mine." She offered. Jack's head began to spin. Was she serious? He couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to stop. There was no way he could do that to her. But he wasn't healing anytime soon…

"Carly, I won't be able to stop. I can't…" Jack shook his head. The pain was getting more intense. What the hell did Kalin put on that stake?

"Please? I trust you. And you are in a lot of pain. It won't take a lot." She still held her hair back, not changing her mind. Jack sighed. _I will only take a little bit. I have to stop. I have to stop. _He kept repeating in his head for reinsurance. When he began to heal he would stop. He had to stop. He couldn't hurt her.

Jack leaned up to reach her neck. Carly closed her eyes in anticipation. Jack prayed that he wouldn't hurt her. He had to believe he could stop. He'd never hurt her. Carly didn't move when he pierced her skin. He stood still to see if she would jerk away in pain or because she changed her mind, but she never did.

It only took a minute before Jack knew he began to heal. Blood usually took longer to heal a vampire. Why was hers healing him so fast? Jack knew he had to pull away. He was done healing. So why couldn't he stop? _You can't kill her! Pull away! _Jack gently managed to pull away from her somehow. His eyes went to the bite mark on her neck, the one he had caused.

Carly inspected Jack to make sure he had fully healed. She seemed fine. Before he could ask if she was okay or how she'd known the phone began to ring. Carly immediately got up and ran to answer it. "Akiza?" he heard her say. "I'll be right there." She hung the phone up.

"Akiza needs me. I have to go see her. You can stay here if you want to. Will you be okay now?" Carly studied him to make sure he was truly fine one more time. Jack nodded. Carly forced a smile on her hardened face as she left the house, grabbing her house keys, and shut the door.

Yusei's POV

Yusei was pacing the floor like a mad man. How could he get Akiza to understand that he would never hurt her? And what had happened with Jack and Carly? Were they okay? Yusei pictured Akiza's face when she found out what he was. She was confused and scared. He shook the image away.

Crow was sitting on the couch with Lynette anxiously awaiting Jack's return. Just when Yusei was about to go look for him he walked through the door. His shirt was bloody and his hair was a little wilder than normal. No one said anything until Jack spoke up. "Carly is fine. She is on her way to see Akiza."

"Akiza knows and she hates me." Yusei said softly. He looked down at the floor. How could he let this happen? "How the hell did Kalin get into their houses uninvited?"

"Oh, I have a theory on that. Kalin has a witch that helped him astral project into their houses. He wouldn't need an invitation to do that." Jack went into the living room and plopped down on his favorite chair. Crow asked him what happened to him. "Kalin stabbed me with a stake that was dipped in something that wouldn't allow me to heal properly."

"Did Kalin bite Carly? He bit Akiza." Yusei asked. He now joined them in the living room. He noticed Crow's expression become bitterer. _Does he like Akiza?_

"I didn't see him bite her. Did he inject Akiza with the vampire venom?" Jack asked. Yusei hadn't thought of that. What if Kalin had injected her with vampire venom?

"I have no idea. As long as she doesn't die with it in her system then she will be fine." Yusei said. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to see Akiza. He had to convince her that he'd never hurt her.

Carly's POV

Nothing made any sense. How did she know Jack was a vampire? How could she know that? How could she know that Akiza was in danger? How did she know a mysterious stranger was going to try to harm Akiza? Why did she trust Jack? Carly didn't know anything anymore.

People had talked constantly about Jack. Jack Atlas was the typical heartbreaker who would love them and leave them. It was never a serious relationship with him. Carly couldn't believe she had gone on a date with him. How could she possibly do that? She'd let him close to her when she knew he was dangerous. But Carly didn't think he was dangerous for the obvious reasons because he was a vampire and blood was what he survived on. She thought he was dangerous because he could break her heart, and she didn't want that. _Why have I let him in so close? _She bit her lip. _Did you ever think that maybe they are all wrong? Maybe they don't know Jack like you know him…_

Carly sighed, stepping out of her car. She was already at Akiza's house. It was closer than she had thought. Just as she had locked her doors she felt someone behind her. Carly gasped. It was Kalin. "Well hello there." He smiled. He leaped at her neck and Carly screamed. Kalin had only bitten her for a second. Why?

"You don't remember any of this," he pulled away from her. "You are going to go inside and not remember that I just bit you, okay?" She nodded. Kalin grinned as he disappeared.

Carly blinked and closed her eyes tightly. She stared at her keys. When did she get out of her car? Carly looked up on the steps to see Akiza standing there watching her carefully. "What's wrong? You screamed."

"I don't remember screaming. Maybe it was someone else," Carly shrugged as she went inside.

Akiza's POV

Akiza was relieved to see Carly standing there okay. Akiza could've sworn she heard a scream. Maybe today was just getting to her. Carly joined Akiza on the porch and they went to the railing to stare at the stars.

Akiza didn't know what to say to her. What if Carly was just as involved in this as Yusei was? Was Carly a vampire? No. She couldn't be. How could she even think that? "Carly. How did you know about Kalin?" Akiza didn't feel like she needed to explain about Kalin. She had a feeling Carly already knew.

"There is a lot we don't know about ourselves, Akiza. I need to-"Carly was cut off by the arrival of someone. Akiza backed away from the railing. There stood Yusei who had just got off of his motorcycle. He sat his helmet on the vehicle and began to walk towards them.

Akiza felt warmth pulse through her. _I don't care what he is! I care about him! How could I forget that? _She was ready to pull him into her arms and apologize for everything. She needed him. It didn't matter what he was. She was ready to let it go. Just as she was about to run to him reality set into her mind. _He's a vampire. You can't be with him. _"Carly, go inside." Akiza whispered. Carly nodded, obviously taking the hint, and went inside her living room.

"You need to know something, Akiza. I would never hurt you. I could never hurt you." He walked slowly towards her, waiting for her to command him away.

"Stop trying to talk to me, Yusei! Just stop it! I can't deal with all of this. I don't know what is happening anymore! I don't know what is wrong with me." Akiza cried out. She didn't care if the neighbors heard. They'd just assume that it was a lover's quarrel. She didn't care what it was. She wanted him gone before she took him back. She wanted him to leave so she could just stop caring about anything. That's what she had always done.

Yusei stopped. He was five feet away from the house. "All of this? Oh my god, you really are one." Yusei clenched his hands in fists. What the hell was he talking about?

"Am what?" Akiza asked.

"You are a witch. So is Carly." Akiza's jaw dropped. Vampires aren't supposed to exist. Witches weren't supposed to either. Since vampires existed, who's to say witches didn't either? But how could she be a witch? How could any of this be real?

"You- you're lying! We aren't the ones with problems. You are!" Akiza backed away farther from the railing until she almost hit the wall.

"Akiza-" He began to walk towards her again.

"Stop it!" she screamed. Suddenly vines and roots began to form at Yusei's feet. They wrapped around his legs, preventing him from moving. _Oh m_y G_od. _Yusei struggled to break away from them, but couldn't. "What did I do?" She gasped. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Go home, Yusei! Leave me alone!" Akiza whimpered as she ran into the house. She shut the door and pressed her back to it.

Sobs began to tear through her. How could her life be this complicated? Two weeks ago she was the American girl who walked the halls of her Japanese high school. Now she was the girl who had just moved to Ellington who just happened to be a witch. A witch. The thought repulsed her. Akiza slid to the floor, her head in her hands. _Akiza Izinski. The witch. _

**Truth is out! They ARE witches. What is gonna happen next? Dun. Dun. Dun. ;)**


	10. What I Want and What I Am

**I want to start off by saying WOW. Thanks so much for the 36 reviews, 15 favorites, 9 followers, and 1,697 views (as of now). That's just crazy! You all are so wonderful! I love every single one of you! Thanks for all the support. You all rock! :) **

"Carly, you knew about this. That's how you knew about Kalin. That's how you knew about everything!" Akiza began to shake. Carly winced. Carly didn't want to believe anything. She hoped she was wrong and that they were actually normal. Carly's suspicions were right. They were witches. Carly bit her lip.

"I didn't want it to be true. I thought I was losing my mind. I wanted to be losing my mind. That would be much better than this." Carly spoke as tears began to flow down her face. "I'm sorry, Akiza. Please don't hate me." Akiza got up and pulled Carly into a hug. The two stood there and sobbed together for what seemed like hours.

"I couldn't hate you, Carly. You're all that I have left." Akiza whispered. Akiza pulled back and wiped her face off. She was sure her mascara was running, but Akiza didn't care enough to fix it. She needed something warm to drink. She just felt cold. "Uh, do you want something to drink? I'm making tea." Akiza ran off to the kitchen trying to distract herself. _Don't think about it. Just think about fixing tea. _

It didn't take long for the tea to be prepared and soon she and Carly were on the couch sipping warm tea. "How did this happen?" Akiza said quietly. Carly bit her lip. Akiza noted Carly did that often when she was nervous and uncomfortable.

"I don't know." Carly said. "All I know is that I was the clumsy Carly Carmine yesterday, and now I'm Carly the Witch. Life doesn't make sense anymore." She took a large gulp of her tea. Akiza silently agreed with her. _Two parents who act like you barely exist were bad enough. Adding witch_ _to the 'Things Wrong with My Life' list is the icing on the cake. _

"Yesterday Yusei was human. Today he is a vampire." Akiza looked at Carly. She noticed she had two sets of bite marks on her neck. What had happened? "Carly, who bit you?" Akiza asked her. Did Kalin get her too? Did Jack hurt her? Akiza felt a cold chill escape her body.

"Kalin had staked Jack and he couldn't heal so I gave him some of my blood." Carly tensed up. She didn't like talking about that with Akiza. It didn't feel right. Akiza stared at her in awe. Of course Akiza thought it was wrong. Ever since she'd found out about the supernatural world Akiza clearly didn't want to be a part of it. Carly had taken it a lot better than a normal person would. _Maybe I've always known I'm not normal…_

"He's a vampire, Carly. He will hurt you. He bit you!" Carly had had enough. Akiza was her friend. They were more alike than they were different. She had a special connection with her, and Akiza was one of the very few people that looked at her and didn't make her feel like an idiot, but Akiza had no idea what she was talking about.

"I offered it to him, Akiza! And he didn't hurt me. Don't you get that? They might be vampires and this whole thing is overwhelming for the both of us, but Jack would never hurt me. It's just like how Yusei would never hurt you. You know that!" Carly snapped. Akiza stared wide-eyed at Carly.

"You may be able to accept this life, but I'm not. This isn't what I wanted. I can't do this, Carly. I'm sorry." Akiza sat her cup of tea down and ran off to her room. Carly sighed as she watched her leave. There was nothing more that she could do for her. It was time to leave. Carly grabbed her keys and left the house, locking the door behind her. Next stop: Jack's house.

Jack's POV

Jack felt better than he ever had. He felt recharged all of a sudden. Was it Carly's blood that had given him a boost of energy? It didn't matter. He'd never take it again. He shouldn't have taken it then. Carly wasn't afraid of him, or at least she hadn't acted like it. He wished Yusei would have the same luck with Akiza. He had seen his friend come in after being "attacked" by Akiza. Yusei had retired to his room to brood over today's events. Jack, on the other hand, was happy and was sipping his coffee as fresh as a daisy.

Just when Jack was beginning to feel remotely tired there was a knock at the door. Who would be over at eleven o'clock at night? Jack sighed as he placed his coffee on the table. Crow was probably off somewhere picking daisies with his new "girlfriend" and Sherry was probably listing the things wrong with humanity, so that left Jack to answer the door.

Jack was surprised who stood before him. It was Carly Carmine who looked slightly disheveled. Her eyes were red and she looked dog tired. Within seconds she had ran into his arms. He quickly returned the embrace. She heard him whisper her name.

"What's wrong, Carly?" she pulled away. Her eyes looked like she was about to cry again.

"Everything. Akiza is mad at me because I don't hate you." Carly sighed. "And I only know how to be Carly Carmine: The School's Biggest Klutz. I don't know how to be Carly Carmine: The Witch. I just don't know." She covered her mouth with her hand, probably an effort to stifle a sob. Jack winced at her broken whimpers.

"This is all of my fault. If we had never come here you would never know you are a witch. You and Akiza would be living normal, happy lives. I never wanted this for you, Carly." He sighed. Carly shook her head. A tear fell down her face.

"This isn't anyone's fault. This is how my life is. It isn't your fault that I don't like it." Carly bit her lip. Her eyes shifted to the floor. Jack suddenly noticed the dark circles that lined her eyes. She looked very pale. He instantly felt regret. This was tearing at her. Loyalties were being tested for her, and even though he knew Carly was strong, he didn't know how long she could hold on her own in a world she had no idea about.

"You look so tired. Do you need somewhere to sleep? I can crash on the couch and you can take my room." Jack shut the door after realizing it had been standing open for several minutes. Carly smiled at him. _How could she possibly be evil? _The thought hit Jack again. _They are witches. So what? The woman's spell didn't work. _

"That's nice of you, but I can't kick you out of your room." She laughed. It felt good to hear her laugh. He was glad she wasn't as broken down as Akiza was. He couldn't stand to see her in pain anymore. He could only imagine being in Yusei's position at the moment.

"It's really fine. I don't really need a lot of sleep anyways. Besides, you look like you need it a lot more than I do." Jack grabbed her hand and led her towards his room. Her heart fluttered. Jack smiled to himself when he realized that her face was turning red. He heard her heartbeat speed up in his ears. She managed to avoid his gaze, but she still knew that he could tell how nervous he made her.

Jack opened the door and instantly realized how lucky he was that he had decided to clean his room several hours before. Carly noticed how most of his stuff was white. His bed was white and was neatly made. She had to admit she liked his room. It was nice and simple. He had the lamp on his bedside table turned on, providing light to the rest of the room.

Carly, knowing it was no use to even try to argue with someone like Jack, decided she might as well go to sleep in his bed. She was very tired, and Jack wouldn't let her sleep on the couch. Carly kicked off her shoes and got under the covers. "Are you sure you don't want your bed?" she yawned.

"I'm fine." He reassured her. He had just turned out the light and was turning away when Carly grabbed his arm.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked. Carly looked so innocent. How could he say no? Jack sighed as he climbed into bed with her.

"Goodnight Carly."

"Goodnight Jack."

Akiza's POV

Akiza's fingers fumbled with the card that she held so tightly in her hands. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't stay here. She needed to get away. This wasn't the life for her. This couldn't be an option. Akiza kept reading the number over and over again.

How could she be doing this? Yusei was a vampire. Jack was a vampire. Realization soon hit her like a ton of bricks. Crow had to be a vampire as well. _Not Crow too…_ The two boys that had made her smile for the first time in her entire life had betrayed her by being vampires. A silent tear fell down her face.

Akiza bit her lip. _You can't be a witch and you can't love a vampire. Wait, who said anything about love? _Akiza shook her head to clear her thoughts. She began to dial the number that was written on the card. She listened as it began to ring and ring. She began to drum her fingers on the table beside of her. Was this truly the right decision?

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered on the other side.

"Is this Sayer? It's Akiza Izinski. I just wanted to see if I could still apply for a spot in your private school." Her heart pounded in her chest. It was too late to turn back now. She had made her decision.

"Ah, Akiza. I had a feeling you would soon be calling. Say no more. You will have a spot open for you as soon as you get here, my dear." She felt as if he was smirking through the phone. Could he be serious? Why would he just up and accept someone he had only briefly met once?

"A-are you sure?" Akiza stuttered as she tried to respond.

"Absolutely. When can you be here?"

**I'm evil, aren't I? ;) Will Akiza back out or will she go through with it? Tell me what you want to see in a review! **


	11. Mistakes

**40 Reviews! That's crazy! You guys are so awesome. Thanks for reading/favoriting/reviewing this story! I appreciate everyone of you. Please review and I hope you like this chapter. I have a surprise for you guys. ;)**

Carly groaned as she rolled over. She was still very tired despite the good amount of sleep she had gotten. Carly slowly opened her eyes to a snoring Jack Atlas who had his arms wrapped around her. Carly's face instantly reddened at the closeness of the two. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. _Breathe, Carly. Just breathe, _she kept repeating over and over in her head.

Carly tried to sit up, but Jack's grip on her was too tight to break away from. She tried once more to wiggle out of his vice grip, but to no avail. She sighed. She'd have to wake him up. Carly gently nudged his shoulder, but Jack didn't even flinch. Carly shook both of his shoulders but still got no response. "Jack! Wake up!" She nudged him again.

This time Jack's eyes grew wide as he shot up from where he was sleeping. He had released it was Carly and she started laughing at him. His confusion quickly changed to anger as he shot her an evil glare. She stopped laughing at him as soon as she realized he was mad at her. "What the hell was that for? That wasn't necessary!" he asked her.

"Well you about suffocated me in your sleep by squeezing me too hard!" Carly shot back. She didn't want to be mean, but she didn't like his attitude at the moment. Jack stayed unmoving and Carly got up off of the bed. "I was just starting to actually like you. I was thinking that everyone is wrong and you aren't a jerk, but really you are!" Carly found hot tears beginning to fill her eyes. Why was she acting like a drama queen? It was one fight. _It was one fight with a guy that might have cost you your best friend. _

Jack said nothing more as she departed the room in a hurry. _You weren't starting to like him, Carly. You were starting to love him. And that scared you so you do what you always do. You're running away. _A small voice echoed inside of her head. She didn't listen to it. She was about to leave when she saw Yusei standing at the door talking to someone.

"She's in danger?" Carly's heart plummeted towards the ground. She felt herself begin to feel nauseous. The world was spinning uncontrollably fast. She didn't even have to ask who they were talking about. She already knew. Akiza was in danger.

Yusei's POV

Yusei heard knocking at the door. He sighed as he wiped his eyes. No one was going to answer the door. He might as well. Yusei plodded towards the door and sighed as he twisted the brass nob. He opened it to a pair of children with green hair. _They must be twins. _He thought to himself. They looked so young. Why were they knocking on vampires' doors?

"Are you Yusei?" The girl spoke up. Yusei's eyes widened. She smiled, knowing she was right.

"Be careful, sis. He's a vampire, you know." The boy whispered in his sister's ear, never taking his eyes off of Yusei. Yusei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How did they know he was a vampire? How did she know his name?

"Your friend Akiza is in danger. You and your friends have to help her." The girl began to speak to him. Yusei felt sick to his stomach. What was wrong with Akiza? Did Kalin try to come back for her? Did she run away? What did she do?

"She's in danger?" Yusei gasped. Yusei heard footsteps behind him. He knew it was Carly. He'd heard her come in last night and run into the arms of Jack. He also heard a fight take place between the two moments before. Carly rushed to his side and began to glance over his shoulder. She looked confused at the kids standing there. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luna. I'm a witch. And this is my human twin brother, Leo." She introduced them. Leo seemed to step behind his sister when Yusei's eyes traveled to him. Yusei smirked to himself. Leo was afraid of him. He'd never stoop so low as to hurt a child. "Can we come in to explain?" Yusei nodded. Carly and Yusei let them pass as they went to go sit in the living room.

"Are you gonna run away screaming from me too?" he asked Carly. He had a small grin on his face. He could sense that she was upset and he tried to lighten the mood a bit. She smiled back.

"I just slept in the same bed with the biggest dickhead of a vampire ever. I think we are over the fear factor." She laughed. Yusei laughed slightly too. It was nice to hear someone laugh after everything that had happened in the past two days. He shut the door and they accompanied the twins in the living room. They both took the loveseat and asked the twins to continue on with their story.

"We don't live with our parents because they leave on business all the time. We take care of ourselves. We met Sayer about a month ago and he invited us to go to his private school. After a while of thinking about it we decided to join, but it was the worst decision we have ever made." Luna looked at her nails and she bit her lip.

"Arcadia is a movement of witches who he is using for world domination. Sayer is a sick and twisted guy. He tried to kill Leo as soon as he realized he was just an ordinary human. He nearly killed me running tests on me trying to find out how strong my powers were. We managed to escape from Sayer and have been hiding ever since." Luna shuddered. She felt tears beginning to reach the edge of her eyes but she refused to cry.

"The tests he ran were just awful. My main power as a witch is to see spirits. They alerted me that Sayer had recruited another witch last night, one that was extremely powerful. They said her name was Akiza and that she was associated with you. Leo didn't want to come, but I couldn't let someone else suffer. I had to come tell you." Yusei's eyes widened in horror. He locked eyes with Carly who wore a similar expression.

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left her alone! If I had stayed she'd be at home…"Carly buried her face in her hands. Yusei felt other presences in the room. He looked up and saw Jack standing there with a solemn expression on his face. Next were Crow and Lynette. Crow's face looked terrifying. Yusei's heart dropped. Crow had a thing for Julie. Who's to say that he didn't have feelings for Akiza too? At this moment he couldn't bring himself to hate his friend. He could relate to Crow. If Crow did have any feelings for Akiza then he felt miserable at the moment just like he himself did.

"There isn't anything you could've done, Carly." Yusei assured her. He locked eyes with Luna. "How can we help her?"

"I have an idea…"

Akiza's POV

Akiza woke up to a stark, cold room. She realized she was in a chair. She tried to get up, but realized her legs and wrists were pinned to the chair. She tried to break free but realized it was no use. How did she end up here? She replayed last night's events. She had spoken to Sayer on the phone and he was so eager to have her. She had quickly packed her clothes and had driven to the school with the directions he had given her. As soon as she had gotten there Sayer had people in white lab coats take her away and lock her in a cell. Sayer told her that he'd let her roam free whenever she had been converted to be one of his loyal "followers". Akiza soon picked up that Sayer strived for world domination and this was all a ploy. Now she would most likely die from all of the tests being run on her, or she would be corrupted somehow to be one of his servants.

"Sayer, what are you doing now? Just let me go!" she pleaded.

"This is just another test to see just how strong your powers are." He laughed. "It should only hurt a little." Akiza was about to speak again when she screamed out in pain as electricity coursed throughout her body. She closed her eyes, desperately hoping to escape the pain. _Yusei, I'm so sorry…_


	12. Potential Badass

**Holy crap! This has over 2,000 views. You all are so amazing! Thanks a bunch. (:**

**So what do you think of the site's modifications. Do you like it or hate it? I like it because I can see how many people favorited/follow/read this story and that's saying a lot since I DON'T like change very well. Lol. Do you guys like it? Anyways...please review, you wonderful people (:**

Crow's POV

Crow sat down and listened to the game plan to rescue Akiza one more time. Luna knew her way around the building so she would be with the one who would be personally rescuing her. The one who would be rescuing her would be Crow because he could drink some of Lynette's blood and he would be the strongest in case of an altercation. Crow could tell that Yusei wanted to be the one that saved her, but Yusei said nothing in protest. _He just wants her safe. _Crow thought silently to himself.

Jack and Yusei would run around screwing with the guards to distract Sayer. Chances are that Akiza would be under good security or with Sayer himself. They would wreak havoc to distract most of the guards. Leo and Sherry would be roaming around trying to find out more information about Sayer's plans. They were given the safest job because Sherry could care less and Leo was human and didn't need to be in the line of fire. Lastly, Lynette and are Carly immobilizing any of Sayer's minions (which was the second safest job) while the others continued on with their game plan.

The last thing to do before they left was to have Carly and Luna try to see just where Akiza was in the building by using a spell. Luna linked hands with Carly as she began to guide her through the spell. Crow listened intently as they began to mumble words that he didn't even begin to try to understand. Their eyes both shut as they seemed to drift off into another world.

"They are in the first floor in his _favorite _testing room." Luna suppressed a shudder. Crow didn't even want to know what tests they would be performing. He could only imagine Akiza being helplessly tied up and being forced to answer questions or whatever Sayer's sick mind could think up. He too found that he had to suppress his own shudder. He looked at Lynette who stared back at him with sad eyes. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He forced a smile.

"I don't think Carly should go. She just found out with a witch. Witches have one special power and hers is seeing the future. That isn't too destructive." Jack spoke up. Crow couldn't believe his friend had said that. He knew Jack was only trying to protect her because he cared about her deeply, but the two obviously weren't on good standing at the moment, and Crow was sure that his comment made that even worse. Secretly, Crow thought Carly could be badass. After she ditched the stripes and the glasses at the beginning of the year he realized she was too striking to be innocent.

Before Carly could respond back Luna answered him. "Not all witches have just one power, Jack. The more powerful witches who are from the original bloodline can possess multiple powers. Don't underestimate us." Luna told him matter-of-factly. Crow stifled a laugh. He could tell Luna was speaking from personal experience. _So this little girl can speak to spirits. What other powers could she possibly have? _

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, Jack. I have to help my best friend. She probably hates me right now. This is the least I could do for her." Carly didn't even meet Jack's as she spoke. What had happened between the two?

"Let's go." Yusei stared at the floor as he spoke. They all got up and went to the door, preparing to leave. Crow's stomach twisted in knots. Was Yusei mad at him? He couldn't think about that at the moment. He sighed as he went to go grab his motorcycle. Lynette hopped on the back of it. He began to drive silently as he led the way.

When everyone had finally arrived they parked their bikes in the woods so they would be out of sight. Crow stared at Lynette with sad eyes this time. He was going to have to drink her blood again. Everyone began going over the game plan one final time while they let Crow get Lynette's blood in private. "Are you sure? I'll tell them I don't have to do this." He asked her approval.

"I'm positive, Crow. I trust you." She nodded. He nodded as he reached for her wrist. She shook her head. Lynette pulled her hair away from her neck for him.

"Lynette-"

"Don't be a baby, Crow. Just do it." She stepped closer to him.

He sighed as he felt his fangs protrude from his mouth. He leaned in. The smell of her blood was calling to him now. He just wanted to pounce and… _No, don't even think about it. _Crow gently bit into her skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist, remembering last time when she got weak in the knees and had to sit on the couch, and began to drink some of her blood. Lynette stood still the whole time as he was drinking.

Crow pulled away from her and wiped the blood off of his mouth. He realized he was getting better at this and silently congratulated himself for improving. He frowned quickly at the puncture wounds on her neck. Lynette frowned at him. It was as if she could read his mind. "Did you get enough, Crow?"

"If I took anymore you'd be turning into a full vampire." Crow told her. He knew that Lynette didn't want to have to drink blood. Right now it was a choice for her. It was the only choice she had since Kalin took her options away. Crow hated Kalin more than any of his other friends did. Crow had met Lynette when she was still a human. She had a vampire dad and a human mom. One injection of vampire venom would activate the vampire half of her. Kalin had bit her to get back at Crow and Lynette had turned into a half-vampire, half-human who would ultimately live forever but didn't need to drink blood. If a half-vampire like herself died then she'd just become a full vampire who had to drink blood. Lynette frowned again.

"That'd mean I'd have to drink blood. I'd still be stuck living forever." Her eyes went to the ground as she began to walk back to the others. Crow silently followed along. The others asked if they were ready. Crow solemnly nodded.

Yusei's POV

Yusei wanted to be the one to save her. He wanted to prove he'd always protect her. He didn't want Crow to be the one and rescue her. But then again, he just wanted her safe. But why the hell couldn't Jack drink some of Carly's blood and do it instead of Crow? Yusei sighed. They all entered the building easily. The things to come next would be the hard part. Yusei and Jack quickly disappeared into the dark hallways preparing to cause utter destruction to the facility.

Carly's POV

Lynette and Carly winced as they heard the alarms sounding. Now Sayer and all of his creepy goonies knew that they were in the building. Red lights began to flash on the walls. Carly's stomach sank and her heart pounded. This wouldn't be easy. Lynette and Carly stopped in their tracks. Marching towards them was people who looked half-zombified. They were all wearing white clothing. Carly instantly knew that these were Sayer's little toys.

Lynette instantly charged at them while Carly stood there. What were they supposed to do? Kill these people? How could they kill innocent people? Carly watched as Lynette went to combat with them. She easily immobilized several of them. Carly then realized that Lynette was knocking them out, not killing them. Carly quickly joined in.

Lynette was ten times faster than Carly. By the time Carly had finished five, Lynette had half of them down. When they were finished they looked at each other and nodded. More should be on their way unless the others had knocked them out. "I know that look, Carly. There is something you want to do." Lynette told her. Carly noticed that Lynette was breathing heavily. Carly realized that she too was out of breath.

"I want to snoop in Sayer's office. His office is so secluded that Leo and Sherry will never find it." Carly told Lynette. Lynette nodded in agreement. "Can you handle these goons by yourself?"

"Of course I can. Now go do some snooping. But be careful!" Lynette warned as she turned her attention to the new minions approaching.

**Soooo...what vital information is Carly gonna find in Sayer's office? Will she find it? Maybe she'll find Akiza herself? What do you wanna see/think will happen? Please review. xx **


	13. Weak

**50 reviews. You all are truly amazing. I love each and every one of you. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Now it's question time, and I really do need some answers from you guys. **

**1. Do you want to see more Crow/Akiza? I said I wouldn't really do it, but it adds an interesting twist to the story. I am a total Akiza/Yusei shipper, but I could go a whole other direction. They might not end up together. They might. Who knows? ;)**

**2. Do you want a sequel? This is VERY important. I've prewritten several chapters ahead (but this story is FAR from over so don't cry!) and since I prewrite I need to know what kind of ending to have. Do I need to make it a cliffhanger or just an ending? That being said, if I continue it doesn't mean I will have a cliffhanger, but I really need to know.**

**Haha. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. IT'S PRETTY IMPORTANT. lol. Thank you to everyone who continues to support me. Love you bunches! **

Crow's POV

Crow heard a man's voice in the distance. Was this Sayer? Crow crept up closer and realized that he was looking down on a tied up Akiza and a man in a glass box questioning her. Crow realized that the man wasn't Sayer because he didn't fit the description Luna had given him. So where was Sayer? Crow hid in the shadows up top and listened in as to what he was saying.

"Now it's time to find out if your loyalties are with us or not." The man in a white lab coat snickered. Akiza groaned as she struggled in the chair. "Ahh, what do we have here?" the man grinned smugly to himself. _How can he know what she is thinking? What kind of sick place is this? _Crow felt sick at his stomach. He hoped that whatever they were doing to her she wasn't in much pain.

"Let's see. You are a teenage girl with daddy issues. That seems to be a reoccurring thing here." The man's forehead wrinkled and he cackled. "It looks like you're heartbroken. Care to explain?" the man looked at Akiza with his brow raised.

"Not a chance in hell." Akiza spat at him. Crow chuckled to himself. _That a girl. _Crow silently praised her feistiness. Crow was glad that Akiza was nothing like Julie. Julie was a fragile, dainty girl who was insecure. Akiza had a fire that burned deep within her. Maybe that's a sign of the prophecy being true…

"Well you don't need to tell me, anyways. It's all right here. You feel betrayed by two boys that you care about are vampires. How tragic? Didn't your mommy tell you not to play with vampires?" The man smirked to himself. "Who are these two boys?" Akiza said nothing. _Wait, two boys? Does she mean me too? _

"Fine. Be difficult. It says here that one boy is named Yusei Fudo. He helped save you from someone who attacked you at the supermarket and he is the first person who has ever made you smile. How sweet," the man continued on, "And the next boy is named Crow Hogan. He makes you laugh and smile and he puzzles you. How mysterious is that?" The scientist looked at her. Akiza looked like she was shooting daggers at the man.

_She is heartbroken…by me? She thinks I betrayed her? Wait, she likes me? _Crow's head began to spin. He couldn't listen to it anymore. He decided it was time to take action and save Akiza. He quickly jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet. He saw Akiza's gaze turn to him and he felt his heart flutter. What was he doing? He couldn't go through it again.

"Well look at this. You have one your _friends _here to save you. Isn't this a nice surprise?" Crow barely heard him as he yanked off all of the bindings that were keeping Akiza in the chair. The next thing he knew he was falling to the floor in pain. Akiza shrieked.

"Stop hurting him!" she looked at the man in the lab coat. "I'll do anything you want. Just stop!" She pleaded. Crow couldn't process the fact that she was pleading for his life. She was trying to save him… He looked up and noticed tears in her eyes. His stomach fell. Why did she care about him? Despite her begging, the man didn't give up. "Stop!" she screamed. Crow closed his eyes shut, desperately trying to block out the pain.

He heard a man's scream. Crow noticed that the pain instantly subsided. He felt Akiza by his side and he looked up at her. She had worry written all over her face, sadness evident in her watery eyes. Why had the pain stopped? Did the creepy guy decide to give up? He raised himself up and she helped him to his feet. He looked over to where the man had once been standing. It looked as if the ceiling had collapsed on him. Crow smelt blood. The man was dead.

Crow looked at Akiza. He knew she had killed him. By the guilt on her face he knew she hadn't meant to kill him. She had just wanted him to stop hurting Crow. _She killed him because of me. She knows she is a witch because of us. This is my fault. _Crow just stood there staring at her while the guilt ate away at him.

"I was wrong. This isn't anyone's fault. This is just how I am and this is how it's got to be. I'm sorry I blamed all of you." Akiza then wrapped her arms around Crow. He quickly returned the embrace. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream filled the air. They pulled away. Crow's heart dropped in his chest. Akiza let out a tremendous scream.

Carly's POV

Carly decided to trust her instincts as to where Sayer's office is. She made her way there in no time at all. It was so easy; Carly realized it could be a trap. She saw no sign of Sayer so she made her way over to his desk. Just when she was about to dig through the contents of the drawers, she heard the door open, followed by a loud laugh. Carly instantly froze as her heart sank. Not knowing what to do, she dove under the desk.

"Come out, _Carly Carmine_." He chuckled to himself. How did he know her name? The next thing she knew the desk was flying over her and landing into the corner. Carly was now standing in front of the large glass window that was at the front of his large office.

"Why are you doing all of this, _Sayer?_" Carly spit out. He knew her name. Well she had news for him. She knew his too. He smirked at her failed attempt to look clever. Carly still didn't back down.

"Girls…World domination…Money…Anything I could possibly want I can have. Isn't it grand? I just have a few minor complications to deal with at the moment. I assume you are here for Akiza?" Carly said nothing. He knew he was right. He needed no confirmation. "Well too late, because she has already decided to join my army. You see, I might as well share with you my plans since you won't be here for too much longer." He smirked.

"Why? Are you gonna make me join your stupid army like you did her?" Carly yelled. Carly didn't want to believe Akiza could be easily persuaded. He doubted his words, but she needed to find out his plan so she could tell the others.

"No. Your one and only power is useless. You can see the future. That isn't something I need. You are disposable. Akiza has remarkable power. She isn't. Any last requests?" Carly shook with anger. How dare he say that she was useless? She had a lot to offer. Carly noticed that the ground below her trembled. Sayer looked startled for a moment, so she knew it wasn't him doing it. Maybe he thought it was her doing it. Carly's heart dropped in her stomach. What if Akiza was hurt? And better yet, if she didn't act fast Sayer was going to kill her.

"Say goodbye, Carly."

Carly was sent flying backwards into the glass, but she didn't even feel it. The anger she felt at Sayer numbed her. She saw him standing over watching the damage he had created. Carly screamed and she noticed flames begin to rise around Sayer. He looked alarmed. Carly grinned in satisfaction as the flames engulfed him. She had succeeded. He hadn't won. She had killed Sayer. She had more power than just seeing the stupid future. _Jack, I'm sorry. _Carly thought right before she made contact with the pavement. Carly closed her eyes as darkness engulfed her.

**I'm evil. Lol. So how is this gonna play out? Is Carly really dead? Will she wake up a vampire? Did she really fall? Did Sayer do something to prevent her from dying? Did Jack save her? Will she wake up completely fine? Or will she not wake up at all? I'm not above killing characters. Lol. I guess you'll have to wait and review to find out! ;)**


	14. Till Death Do We Part

**Sorry for my long ass break. Soccer and cheerleading and school have seriously been wearing me down, but rest assured I am back for the time being. Hope it was worth the wait! :) Please review.**

Chapter 14: Till Death Do We Part

Akiza screamed as she saw Carly outside of the window make hard contact with the pavement. Akiza began to break down in tears when they heard her body make a loud thud as it made impact. Akiza fell to her knees feeling numb. One of her friends had just died to save her. Carly was dead. Carly just fell from the window. Her best friend was dead. "No. No. No. If I hadn't have come here then that wouldn't have just happened!" Akiza buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

The next thing she knew Yusei was at her side. He gave Crow a questioning look. He knelt down by Akiza, not knowing what was going on, and gently nudged her. She brought her eyes up to see him and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He returned the embrace as she sobbed in his shoulder. "Did- did you see Carly?" She managed to sputter out.

"See Carly do what? She is somewhere with Lynette controlling Sayer's goons." Yusei told her as he began to stroke her hair in efforts to soothe her. He felt Akiza shake her head no as her body began to tremble. She wouldn't let herself hope. She knew. That was Carly who had just fallen to her death from a window. That was her fault. All of this was her own doing.

"No she isn't. She just fell from a window! We saw her! She's dead, Yusei! She's dead! And it's all my fault!" Akiza continued to scream. Akiza clutched herself tighter to him. She pointed towards the window and Yusei's expression turned into pure horror. How could the girl he was joking around with this morning be dead? Yusei helped Akiza to her feet.

"Hey, this building is on fire! We need to get out! Where is Jack?" Akiza heard a feminine voice. She pulled away to see a beautiful blonde haired girl who had small freckles that kissed her face nicely. Akiza felt jealous at the girl's beauty. Her thoughts then quickly went back to Carly.

"Jack- Jack was finishing up with the people. The twins and Sherry are already out of the building." Yusei looked towards the ground. "Is Carly with you?" Akiza didn't dare herself to hope. How could that not be Carly? It was her. She knew it. She _felt _it. Yusei was praying that it was just a girl that looked like Carly. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was a mistake.

"She went to go sneak up in Sayer's office. I need to go check on her!" Lynette's face filled with alarm. Akiza stared at her. How could she let Carly do something so stupid?

"You don't have to. She is dead. She just fell out of a window. Carly's dead!" Akiza bit back another loud sob. She managed to stop shaking. Her world was still spinning wildly. Yusei wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. He noticed Crow's eyes flicker when he looked at where Yusei's arm was. Yusei didn't say anything. It wasn't the right time or place.

"What?" Akiza gasped as she saw Jack appear in the doorway. He didn't look like his normal pompous, cocky self. In front of her stood a tall boy who looked broken and in shock. His violet eyes darkened to a misty color. "Who is dead?" No one moved. No one breathed. No one said anything. "Dammit, tell me who is dead?!" He demanded an answer.

"Jack, Carly-" Crow began to tell his friend when suddenly Jack ran across the room to stand in front of Akiza who hadn't stopped crying.

"You. This is your fault. She died because of you! She thought you hated her! She felt like she owed you! You killed her! You don't deserve to live. You should be dead!" Jack started screaming at Akiza. His fangs began to protrude.

Akiza started shaking from fear. She noticed Yusei tense up. The next thing she knew was that a set of fangs had bitten into her neck. Akiza screamed in pain. It hurt terribly, but it was only seconds before the fangs had been removed. Akiza thought it was Yusei who had saved her, but it was Crow. He had Jack in a chokehold and had him shoved against the wall. "Don't you ever bite her again! This isn't her fault! It's our fault." Crow threatened.

Akiza blinked and Yusei had ripped Jack away from Crow. "I don't care how long I've known you. Bite her again and I will stake you!" Yusei slammed Jack down before running back to Akiza's side. Tears began to pour rapidly down her face. She ran into Yusei's arms again. This time he lifted her up and began to carry her. He somehow managed to ignore the smell of her blood.

They all ran out of the building within seconds. Jack followed, saying nothing. He quickly ran over to Carly who looked slightly disfigured from the fall. Akiza cried even louder. Akiza noticed the twins were standing across the street sobbing over the dead Carly Carmine. "Carly, no. No. This can't happen. You weren't supposed to die!" Jack scooped her up in his arms.

"Jack, let's take her home and then just go from there. We don't have time. The veil over this place will be lifted soon and we will be found out. Come on." Lynette told him. She had no emotion in her voice. It was cold and lifeless. _Like Carly…_

No one spoke the whole ride home. Luna had magically teleported Carly back to their home (her other power) and they all drove without any emotion whatsoever. Akiza hated herself with everything. She knew it should've been her. She should've died. Not Carly. If she hadn't been so stupid and trusting then Carly would be alive. Carly would still be here with her. She wouldn't be dead.

Everyone parked the motorcycles and quickly rushed in the house. "Is there any way you can bring her back from the dead?" Jack asked. Luna shook her head.

"I'm not that skilled to know, and even if I did I don't want to screw around with the balance like that. Sometimes people are meant to die." Luna said sadly. Jack stared at her with cold eyes. Crow got to his feet, ready to throw him off if he pounced on Luna like he did Akiza.

"Meant to die, hell! You can't sit here and tell me that she was meant to die! I love her! I can't let her stay dead! I can't do that!" Jack motioned to Carly who was laying on the couch now. Jack stared down at her with sad eyes. Akiza closed her eyes. He loved her. _It's your fault that she's dead and you know it. Jack's right. Maybe you should just go kill yourself too. _

Akiza noticed that her body didn't look as disfigured as it had before. She looked a whole lot better than she did thirty minutes ago. What were they going to do? What could they tell the people at school? What could they tell her parents? Akiza leaned her head on Yusei's shoulder. Why couldn't the world just stop spinning?

"How are we going to say she…died?" Crow asked. He looked at Jack with sad eyes. All the tension between them seemed over. Akiza realized that they had been together for who knows how long. The bond between them wasn't severed so easily. She looked at Carly's body again. Akiza squinted her eyes shut tightly for a moment. Was she seeing things? It was almost as if Carly was breathing.

"She died a hero. Sayer's dead." Luna spoke softly. "That's what the spirits say. I still can't find his spirit. I can't find hers either. Something is wrong." Luna frowned.

Just before they were about to discuss anything else Carly shot up and gasped for air. Akiza practically screamed. What was going on? Carly just fell out of a ten story building onto hard pavement and died. How could she be breathing? Jack instantly rushed to her side. Crow's eyes widened with realized. What was happening?

Jack's POV

Why couldn't Luna find her spirit? He had to at least say goodbye. Just before anything else could happen he noticed Carly shoot up from lying down on the couch. She gasped for air desperately. Jack rushed to her side. He felt sick to his stomach. Carly was alive. There was only one way for her to possibly be alive…

**Carly managed to survive the fall. How could she still be alive?**


	15. Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

**Updates every week is what you guys deserve, and I'm trying, but I haven't been to lately. I am making a pact that I have to update at least once every two weeks, so we'll see how that goes. I hope you all like this chapter. **

Chapter 15: Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

Carly's POV

Carly felt herself drifting out of the peacefulness that had overcame her. The stillness that encased her body receded as she felt herself slowly regaining consciousness. What was happening? She tried to recollect what had happened to her, but the last thing she could remember was having a serious face-off with Sayer. What had happened with them and Sayer? Carly felt the desperate urge to breathe as her eyes shot open and she quickly rose up.

The next thing Carly knew, Jack was at her side with the most heartbroken expression on his face. She looked around the room at all of the teary eyed expressions. She met Akiza's gaze and silently wondered when they had rescued her. But Sayer had said she had joined his army? It seemed to be their mission was successful. So why was everyone crying? Carly coughed slightly. "Jack, what's going on?" she asked.

"You- you're- Sayer pushed you out of a window." Jack lowered his voice. She wondered why his eyes couldn't meet hers. What had happened to make him look that broken? She knew they had fought this morning, but he couldn't possibly still be thinking about that. Their mission was successful.

"That's not possible. How could I even be alive?" Carly asked. Jack said nothing. "Jack, answer me! How can I be alive if he sent me flying out a window?" Carly's voice began to shake. Carly could almost see Jack's heart shatter into pieces. Carly knew the answer already. She just couldn't accept it. "No." She stood up. "No!"

"I don't know how this happened. I must've accidently injected vampire venom into your system when you gave me blood." Jack trembled. "I'm so sorry, Carly. I never wanted any of this to happen to you." Jack shook his head. Carly's eyes widened. She relived a moment in time she didn't remember previously.

"You didn't do it, Jack." Carly bit her lip as a tear fell down her face. "When I went over to Akiza's and got out of the car, Kalin bit me and compelled me to forget it. He injected me with the vampire venom." Carly gasped.

"That son of a bitch! He knew that if we knew you had vampire venom in your system then we wouldn't chance anything with you. He wanted this to happen. He wanted me to think it was my fault." Jack said angrily. Carly looked up at him for the first time in what felt like ages. He finally met her eyes. "But it is my fault." He said quieter.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't called her over there she would've stayed with you at her house! I'm such a baby. Even after that, if I hadn't acted so stupid and ran away then she never would've been in his office. None of you would be. It's my fault, and I'm so sorry Carly." Akiza began to speak. Carly looked over at her friend and shook her head.

"I was supposed to stay with Lynette. I knew what I was walking into. My own death is my fault." Carly looked at Akiza. Akiza lowered her eyes to the ground. Carly's stomach churned. All of her friends hated themselves because they blamed themselves for her own doing. None of them could meet her gaze."I can't be a vampire. I was just starting to figure out how to be a witch. I didn't even fully know how to be Carly. I can't do this! I just- I can't." Carly began to reach hysterics.

"You're not a vampire yet. You have to drink human blood to fully become one." Jack told her. "Or you'll die." Carly swallowed. How could this be real life? Vampires and witches all existed in fairytales or nightmares. How could they possibly be real? How could she be one? She began to shake.

"I have to die. I just, I can't do it." Just before Carly could say anything a silver haired figure appeared in the doorway.

"Aww. Jack's plaything is going to become a vampire. How sad? How long did you keep her around?" Kalin smirked. "Well now she can be yours forever." Jack started fuming. Didn't he just hear her decision? She wasn't going to become a monster like Kalin and Jack couldn't make her. He would never be that selfish. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but he couldn't make her suffer like he had over the centuries. Forever is a long, painful time.

"Kalin, get the hell out of here!" Jack yelled. Yusei quickly made a protective stance in front of Akiza. Carly noticed Jack's fangs protrude.

"Sorry. I came here for one thing. Carly." In the next instant Kalin had Carly in his grasp and was standing at the doorway with her struggling against his grasp. "I have big plans for her." He snickered as he disappeared with her. Jack quickly ran after them, but saw Kalin and a struggling Carly disappear into thin air.

Akiza's POV

Akiza watched silently as Kalin took Carly. She remained unmoving as Jack came back into the house despair written all over his face. A silent tear fell down her face. Kalin would make Carly turn into a vampire. Carly was going to be a vampire and it was all because of her. Yusei turned around to make sure she was okay. She shook her head no.

"Yusei…it's all my fault. It should be me that's dead. Not her." Akiza bit her lip. Yusei wiped a tear that was falling from her face. Yusei led her to his room and she sat down on his bed. She noticed his room was nice and tidy. Nothing looked out of place. Akiza silently laughed at the thought that he could potentially be an OCD vampire.

"None of this your fault. It is Sayer's and Kalin's fault." He walked over towards her. "We're gonna get her back. I promise." Yusei sat down beside her. Akiza rested her head on his shoulder. Yusei sighed.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you. I know you'd never hurt me, Yusei." She said quietly. Yusei didn't move as she just stayed there. What could she say to him? How could she really apologize to a guy that risked everything to save her?

"You were scared, Akiza. It's fine." He looked down at her. His voice still sounded strained. Carly wasn't the only one she had fatally wounded. She pulled back and her eyes met his. "You look tired. Get some rest." He hopped off of the bed. Akiza stared down at his bed, realizing what he was offering, and gladly hopped under the covers. She hadn't realized how truly tired she was. Yusei turned the lights off and left her there. Akiza shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately not to think of anything. Just sleep…

Jack's POV

Jack felt utterly broken. Carly wanted to die. She couldn't stand to be a vampire. Sadly, he was willing to let her if that is what made her happy. Now she wouldn't have that choice. Kalin had kidnapped her. The first thing Kalin would probably do is he'd make her drink human blood. Carly's choice would be use useless. Kalin would take it away.

Jack hated himself. They should've never come back here. Carly and Akiza would never know that they're witches and they would have lived their lives normally. Now Akiza was with Yusei, probably blaming herself, and that was his fault too. Why did he always screw everything up? Jack took off into the night trying desperately to do anything but think.

Carly's POV

Carly woke up in a cold, dark room. She wondered if this was how Akiza felt when she was being held prisoner by Sayer. Carly shook the thought away, not wanting to think about the torture that was ensued upon her best friend. Carly tried to move but quickly realized she was chained to the wall. "Ah, you're awake." She heard Kalin utter in the darkness. Suddenly she could see. Kalin was standing right in front of her holding a vial of a red liquid.

Carly wanted so desperately to have a taste of whatever was in that vial. It was calling to her, its scent so appealing. Carly could only imagine what it was. Before she could even ask she realized what it was. It was blood. It was blood that Kalin was going to force her to drink so she will turn into a vampire. Kalin smirked. "Please don't do this, Kalin! Please! I don't wanna be a vampire!" Carly tried to plead with the man. He rolled his eyes as he forced her mouth open. He tipped the vial over as blood poured into her mouth. Carly wanted to scream or cry. She couldn't be a vampire. She just couldn't. When did her life get this screwed up? Oh yeah, when she met Jack Atlas. Carly felt her body shutting down. She closed her eyes, blacking out to the rest of the world.

**I'm a member of Team Evil. Lol. Sorry about that. So just to clear that up, if a person dies with vampire venom in their system (which takes two days to leave your system) then they become a vampire. Also, there is another way a person can become a vampire, but that is coming up in future chapters. **

**So what do you think will happen next? I love to hear your theories! :)**


	16. I Promise

**I'm awful, guys. I apologize. But better late than never. Please review :)**

Carly's POV

Carly woke up to find that she was no longer chained up. She rose up and realized she was now lying on a couch again. Maybe this was all a dream? Her eyes began to focus and she soon found out she wasn't alone. Standing before her was the menacing Kalin, along with a beautiful girl that she recognized as a model. Misty was her name, she thought. Carly also saw two other unrecognizable faces standing before her. Carly had no clue as to what was going on.

"Ah, our newest member is awake. Carly, I'd like for you to meet your new friends. This is Misty, Devack, and Greiger. And I do believe you know who I am," his lips turned upward into a smirk. Carly wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face, but something prevented her from doing so. "Our leaders seem to be preoccupied at the moment so I'm afraid you won't get to meet them anytime soon. Guys, this is Carly Carmine."

Misty smiled as she sat beside Carly. "Hello, Carly. What brings you here?" she leaned back into the couch.

"Kalin is what brings me here. I wanted to die! I don't want this. Sayer threw me out of a window, and the next thing I know I'm going to be a vampire." Carly hissed. Kalin rolled his eyes as he left the room. The others soon followed behind him. Carly watched him leave, and then turned back to Misty.

"That's a sad story, Carly. But trust me, this life is much better. You can get revenge on your enemies. Want to know my story?" Carly felt compelled to nod. Misty smiled as she began to speak. "My brother Toby was murdered last night. He was murdered! I was traveling home when I ended up crashing my car. Little did I know that Kalin had injected vampire venom into my system. Kalin has helped me with the transition. I'm a newbie just like you." Misty sighed. Carly could tell her brother's death had greatly affected her.

"But I don't hate anybody." Carly said calmly. She didn't, did she? "Who do you hate, Misty?"

"I hate Akiza Izinski." Misty spit out the words. Carly gasped. How could she hate Akiza? How did she even know Akiza? "Toby had gone to the Arcadia Movement the same time as Akiza. And she killed him! She killed my brother. I'm sure of it." Misty told her.

Carly couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Akiza was no killer. Was she? How could her friend kill someone? She had only lived here for three days. She didn't know anyone. She wasn't capable of murder, especially of someone she didn't even know. But just as the defenses for her friend appeared in her mind, they quickly subsided. Akiza had killed the poor boy in cold blood just like Misty had said.

"But it's okay. I'm going to get even. I'm avenging his death. I do believe you took care of Sayer for me. I just need to finish off Akiza." Her lips curled upward into a smirk. "There has to be someone you truly hate, Carly. Someone you just despise with everything. Hold onto that hate, Carly." Misty advised her.

"Yeah, I do, actually." A tall blonde-headed figure began to fill her mind. Hate began to spread through every part of her. She wanted him to suffer like she would for all eternity. "He's the reason I'm a vampire. His name is Jack Atlas." Carly grinned smugly. Jack was going to pay dearly for what he had done to her. Carly would make sure of it.

Jack's POV

Jack still continued to retreat into the dark. Daylight was hours away. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to leave. He couldn't be there anymore. Jack kept walking. Jack felt like someone was following him. He turned around expecting to see one of his friends, but saw nothing but a shadow that seemed to dart behind a corner. _It's been a long, horrible day. You're imagining things. _He sighed as he continued forward.

That nagging feeling never left him. He continued on for a couple of more blocks to turn around and be face to face with a tall man who wore a scar on his right eye. He had one eye that was a murky gray color and the other a pale green color. The next thing Jack knew was that a large wooden stake had been plunged into his chest. Jack groaned as he slumped toward the ground.

Akiza's POV

Akiza awoke in a room by herself. At least, she thought she was until she noticed Yusei reading a book on mechanics in the corner in a chair. She wanted to laugh at him again, but figured it wasn't the time and place. A startling thought had awakened her, but she had momentarily forgotten. Yusei looked up and noticed her rising up.

"Did you sleep well? It's only three o'clock. You can catch some more sleep if you need to." Yusei closed his book for a second. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"I'm fine. Why aren't you asleep?" Akiza asked him. Yusei cracked a slight smile.

"Vampires don't need a lot of sleep. Jack likes to sleep a lot for lazy reasons, but in actuality a few hours is all we need." Yusei said. Akiza nodded in understanding. He got up from the chair and went over to sit by her.

Akiza noticed that Yusei's eyes were dark and looked bloodshot. "Your eyes are dark. You look very tired." She told him in an almost whisper. Yusei shook his head.

"When a vampire's eyes are dark it's not from lack of sleep..." he turned his head away. She put her hand on his arm to gain his attention again.

"Yusei, you could have a-"

"That's not even an option, Akiza. That's something that is very risky. I'll feed later." He told her. She sighed. There was no point in reasoning with him. Akiza suddenly remembered why she had woken up.

"Yusei, I have a very bad feeling. I think something is wrong."

Yusei stared at her for a second before his eyes widened. "Jack!" he gasped. "He's in trouble." He got up quickly, but Akiza still beat him to the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help him. I owe him that much." Akiza stated. Yusei didn't want to argue with her so instead he went along with her. She and Yusei exited the house very quickly. "How about we split up? We'll find him faster. You'll probably get there first, but it might work." She suggested.

"Fine, but call for me if you need help. I'll hear you." He told her. She nodded as she watched him disappear in the night.

Akiza didn't move. She didn't want Yusei to find Jack first. Her selfishness made her want to find him first so she could try and make up for what she had done. Getting Carly back would take some time but right now was actually doable. Akiza zoned everything out and channeled for Jack. Somewhere in the city she could hear his ragged breathing in her ears. A vision swirled in front of her closed eyes. Jack was lying down in a pool of his own blood with a stake thrust in his chest. Akiza noticed that he was near the supermarket that she had been attacked at.

Before she could take off she saw Luna appear at the doorway. "What's going on out here? You're channeling a lot of magic and you're making this house a hotspot. Cut it out." She rubbed her eyes. Akiza made a mental note to ask her what a hotspot was later.

"I'll cut it out if you help teleport Jack back here from the 42nd street near the supermarket." Akiza bargained.

"I can't. I can only teleport to and from places I've been right now. I'm still learning. But I have been to the supermarket and I can teleport you there." Luna said groggily.

"That'll do it." Akiza reached out to Luna. She grabbed Akiza's hand and began to focus. The next thing Akiza knew she was at the supermarket.

Akiza took off running to the spot where Jack was. She soon realized 42nd street was farther than she had originally thought. She didn't let the aching in her feet stop her. Akiza stopped in her tracks at the sight of Jack's body lying near a building. Her first instinct was to pull the stake out. She reached for it and yanked it out in no time at all. Jack groaned as he looked up at her. He mumbled her name and she nodded in reassurance. He tried to lean up, but didn't have the strength.

"Jack, you need blood. Here," Akiza extended her arm to him. Jack tried to shake his head no but Akiza still brought her wrist to his lips anyway. She winced slightly as his fangs broke her skin, but the pain suddenly dulled into a numb feeling. Calmness flooded through her. Jack stopped drinking and coughed after he released her. Akiza didn't dare look at her wrist. She didn't want to see her blood everywhere, or his teeth marks.

"Yusei! I found him!" she called out. In a matter of seconds Yusei was at her side. He bent down to look at Jack who was gaining some of his color back. Yusei looked at Jack, then back towards Akiza, and realized what had happened. Jack leaned up more and frowned at the blood on his shirt.

"Why is everyone out to get me? I can't even leave the house anymore without someone plunging a steak in my chest." Jack said in a frustrated tone. Akiza was glad he sounded a little more like his old self. Whether it was really him feeling a little bit better or him trying to put on a good show for her, she didn't know. She just decided she'd take it as a small step towards paying off her debt to him. She put the girl he loved in the line of fire and she paid for it with her life. Akiza had a long way to go before she'd feel like she didn't owe him anymore. The only person she owed more than him was Carly Carmine herself, wherever in this world she was.

_I'll find you, Carly. I promise._

**What would you like to see next? Let me know!**


	17. Ironic

**So you guys picked up on my Dark Signer thing, huh? ;). Clever. I must add that if it follows the EXACT story line things may be too predictable so I- being the evil mastermind I totally am- am going to change the details slightly (not that I already wasn't going to). Not every character is safe *hint hint*. And GOOD NEWS: 96% chance that there WILL be a sequel. Woot woot. Now the remaining question is, should I bring back Julie? Dun dun dun. Now that I've been informed of the Vampire Diaries I do know that might be a little Vampire Diaries-ish, but it could be an interesting plot twist. As far as it goes, she's as dead as a door nail. There is no coming back for her. But I can always have more flashbacks and stuff like that, and I can always bring characters back ;).**

**Sorry for the long opening. See how fast I updated? Team Awesome.**

Yusei looked at Akiza. She looked very pale. He realized that she had lost quite a bit of blood over the day's events. He scooped her up easily and carried her in his arms. He carried her home quickly and sat her back down in his bed. "Yusei, you're so hungry. Look at you." She said, her voice slightly hoarse.

"And you're drained. You look like you need blood too." He told her honestly. Akiza cracked a smile. He was so considerate even when he probably needed blood more than she did. She shook her head indicating she was fine, but Yusei still looked wary.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm a vampire and have to drink blood. In the morning I'll be a lot better. I promise." Akiza looked him in the eyes. He nodded at her and sighed. She was so difficult. Julie was very difficult herself. That might be one of the very few qualities that Julie and Akiza actually shared. He scooted back on the bed to lean against the wall. "So what all is it that I need to know about vampires?" Akiza inquired.

"You want a brief overview?" he raised a brow. Akiza nodded. "Well we were created in 1602 during an epidemic in England. Everyone was dying so the witches brewed up a concoction to help prevent people from dying. When they first administered it they knew it didn't work. The person ended up dying, but they came back to life. Only in this life they were bloodthirsty. As time went on the potion started to work and people started to heal, but this came after trial and error. Thirteen vampires were created, each with more self-control than the one preceding him or her. The first several were very hungry, and most are dead by now. Jack, Crow, Sherry, Kalin, my mom, my dad, and two others along with me are the only ones left out of the thirteen." He noticed Akiza's attentiveness and appreciated her for listening.

"So which one of you guys came first?" Akiza asked.

"Jack was the third vampire created, Sherry was fifth, Crow was sixth, my parents were ninth and tenth, I was twelfth, and Kalin was the very last one. He has the very best control and yet he is the worst. He does it out of sport. Kalin is sick and twisted. He enjoys hurting people and ruining lives. That's his hobby." Yusei grimaced. Akiza frowned. Yusei acted as if he hated Kalin, but his voice didn't care the hatred. _They must've been friends._

"I know this is kind of selfish. Actually this is very selfish, but if you hadn't been created I don't know where I'd be without you." Akiza told him honestly. He gave her the oddest expression that she felt could pierce right through her.

"You'd be a lot better off."

"That's not true. I've never been happy. I never used to smile or feel anything at all except sadness. Then I met you." Akiza's voice trailed off. She didn't want to cry, but she felt borderline tears. She tore away from his gaze, not standing the scrutiny any longer, and looked at the wrinkled bed sheets she had caused from her slumber. Her skinny fingers trailed over the soft linens and she sighed.

Why did she feel this way? Why did she feel anything? Akiza suddenly felt very tired. She didn't say another word as she began to crawl under the covers. Yusei noticed this and sighed as well. He knew how hard the toll of today had taken on her. Yusei was about to get up when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, Yusei. This is your bed. You have to be tired." Akiza scooted over for him. Yusei didn't want to fight with her any longer. He joined her under the covers and turned off the light. He whispered a good night to her and closed his eyes to the rest of the world.

Akiza's eyes flew open to darkness once again. Her eyes fell to the alarm clock which read 5:05. She knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Akiza hopped out of bed, careful not to wake Yusei, and began to exit the room. She was sure no one was up, but she couldn't just lay there.

Akiza went to the bathroom and groaned at her reflection. Her hair was disheveled from her slumber, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she was sure she had morning breath. Akiza found mouth wash in the medicine cabinet and swashed it around in her mouth. Next she found a comb which she was sure was Jack's but decided to pull out the tangles in her unruly hair with it. There was nothing she could do to hide the dark circles so she just sighed and exited the bathroom.

Akiza noticed a stair case that most likely lead to Crow's and Sherry's rooms. Feeling curious she decided to explore the unknown floor. She quietly ascended the stairs. Both rooms were on two separate hallways (probably to make it harder for Sherry to kill Crow in his sleep) and both doors were shut. Akiza noticed at the end of the hallway was a glass door that opened up to a balcony. Akiza slid the door open and stepped outside.

Their house had a lovely view of the park in Ellington. Street lights also illuminated the pathways. Akiza found the sight to be breathtakingly beautiful, something she never thought she'd ever admit about this city. Just as she was truly taking in everything she felt a presence behind her. Akiza quickly spun around just to be nose to nose with Crow. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Crow, you scared me!" Akiza cursed under her breath. He smirked playfully at her. His eyes then went towards the view she had previously been enjoying.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Akiza turned back around and looked back towards the city. She nodded in agreement. "Why are you up so early? You look sick, Akiza." Crow said. Akiza yawned before she could answer his question. Crow's eyes darted to her wrist. "Who bit you?" His eyes blazed.

"That's a funny story. Jack decided to sneak out and Yusei and I woke up and noticed he was missing so we took to the streets. I found him with a stake through his chest. I gave him some of my blood so he could heal." Akiza looked at her wrist more closely. She had set of puncture wounds that matched the set on her neck.

"You've lost a lot of blood. That's why you can't sleep." Akiza cocked her head to the side. "Your body is fighting off the transition and pumping more blood through your body. That leads to insomnia."

"Fighting off transition? From what? Being a vampire?" Akiza didn't mean to, but her voice cracked noticeably loud as she spoke. Was she going to end up like Carly? She couldn't be a vampire. She couldn't end up like that.

"Akiza, calm down. Your body is fighting it off transition. You aren't going to be a vampire. Sometimes if vampires take too much a person can become a vampire, but if they just take a lot your body fights it off. You'll be okay. It only lasts a day." Akiza didn't realize she was holding her breath until he finished talking and she was light-headed. "Just be careful for the next few days. With that new blood in your system your blood will be very..." he trailed off to find the right word, "potent." He held in a smile.

"Very funny, Crow." She nudged him lightly. This time his smile shown through. She couldn't help but smile back too. "So what you're saying is that the big bull's-eye on my forehead just got bigger?" He nodded. She laughed, despite the sucky situation.

Akiza turned towards the balcony and saw that the sun was just peeking out of the sky line. Bright orange rays were shining down upon some of the city, not truly providing light, but not leaving it in its dark state either. It seemed to illuminate some places, and totally ignore others. Some of the large buildings blocked the rays, preventing some of the light from spreading. Akiza had to control herself from busting out laughing at the fact that the sun was just about the color of Crow's hair. Akiza tuned out the rest of the world for a few more minutes before being tugged down to breakfast by Crow.

Akiza perched herself on a stool. She noticed that Sherry had awakened from her slumber and was fixing something that smelt like pancakes. Sherry must've not noticed her presence, and Akiza was silently thankful. She didn't like Sherry, and Sherry didn't like her. Crow grabbed a piece of bacon that Sherry had already fixed. Sherry gave him an evil eye and continued on baking. "Akiza, you want some orange juice?" Crow asked her.

Sherry made effort enough to stop what she was doing to turn towards Akiza and give her a scowl. Akiza rolled her eyes as she nodded at Crow. Sherry turned back around while Crow grabbed a glass. She heard Crow hiss at her telling her to behave and Akiza smirked. Crow sat down the glass in front of her and she smiled sweetly at him.

Akiza noticed the twins soon filed in around them waiting for breakfast, and Yusei, Jack, and Lynette soon joined the living (or living dead depending on how you looked at it) and gathered around the island. Akiza noticed how peaceful it was despite Jack's bickering with Crow over coffee. Everything seemed normal like this would be how their mornings usually consisted. Yet, nothing came to mind on how anything could be right. Carly was a vampire and Kalin had her. Akiza was a witch who was fighting off transition. Nothing was normal. How could they possibly act like it?


	18. Carry On

**Well I thought I'd update before the end of the world ;) (Just kidding, hopefully). Consider this an early Christmas present. Happy holidays to whatever you celebrate and I will write you all soon! **

**AND NO, I don't really believe the world is ending tomorrow (or today in some places), but I guess we'll find out soon enough. Please review :)**

Chapter 18:

Akiza began to walk home. She was tired of looking ratchet, so she decided to go home and try and go on with her life like everyone else seemed to be doing without Carly. If only it were that simple. She could sense that Sherry was more than pleased at the fact that she was leaving which prompted her to stay longer, but she didn't belong there. Frankly, she didn't believe she belonged anywhere.

Akiza felt strange. She assumed it must be the effects of her body fighting off transition. She hoped so. Akiza dug through her bag she had taken to the Arcadia building and dug out her keys. She quickly entered the house and locked the door back, suddenly becoming paranoid. Kalin could be around any corner. She could be next.

Her heart began to pound. Akiza ran to every door and window trying to make sure that Kalin couldn't get in. She felt as if she was losing her mind. _Breathe, Akiza. _Akiza couldn't stop moving. She started to panic. She covered her face with her hands and fell to her knees. "What's happening to me?" Akiza cried out.

Carly's POV

Carly felt wrong. Carly felt so right, yet so very wrong. She had just experienced her first kill. A young man who was probably about twenty-six had been walking home from work that night and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Carly wiped her mouth and bent down on her knees. She noticed his wallet had fallen out of his pocket. She opened it up. There was his driver's license. John Nelson, a man of only twenty-four years old. By the looks of it he had just started his job as corporate executive and he had a one year old daughter named Anna who would never see her dad again.

Carly shook her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be this person. They were wrong. Carly couldn't be a vampire. She had just killed an innocent person, one who had a bright future ahead of him. How on Earth could she live with the guilt? Her heart burned at the fact that he would just be one of many. He was just one person, but he was the first of a chain of her future victims. Carly would kill again…and again…and again. After all, she was a vampire.

Yusei's POV

Yusei decided that he needed to check in with Akiza and see if she was okay. He didn't know if he trusted her by herself. She seemed fine when she left, but the death of her best friend couldn't be easy. He didn't know how she could handle it. Yusei walked up the steps and knocked at the door. He knew something was wrong instantly. Did he hear sobbing?

"Akiza!" He called out. No answer. Just when he was about to knock the door down she answered the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Yusei, I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so strange. Crow told me I was fighting off transition. Is that why my feelings are going haywire?" Akiza asked. She looked fine at the moment except for her red eyes.

"That's normal. Your emotions will be intensified for a few hours. Why didn't you tell me you thought your body was fighting off transition?" he gently ushered her to the couch. She shrugged.

"It just didn't seem that important. As long as I'm not a vampire is all that matters." Akiza sighed. "Do you know that Carly's parents are supposed to be home today?" Akiza said, alarmed.

"Don't worry. Jack has already gone over and compelled them. Carly will be called in sick until she is found. We'll get her back, Akiza. I promise we will." Yusei rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. Akiza calmed down and leaned into the couch.

"I know this may sound stupid, but I really don't want to be alone tonight. Do you and your friends want to come over for dinner? I'm a pretty great cook. Don't mean to brag or anything." She smirked. He smiled at her.

"I bet they'd all like that. Especially Crow, he loves food."

Two hours later Yusei and Akiza had managed to whip up spaghetti and meat balls, salad, chicken alfredo, breadsticks, and blueberry pie. Akiza soon learned that Yusei was a great cook as well and he made an amazing spaghetti sauce which he claimed he had literally learned to make in Italy. Akiza had had a lot of fun. Whether it was from her emotional high or what she really didn't know. She just decided to go with it.

They managed to set the table in no time at all. She was surprised she had enough seats. For a family that rarely ate together they had quite a big dining room table. The perks of money. Akiza practically ran to the door to answer as soon as the doorbell rang. Yusei was by her side in seconds. Akiza twisted the knob eagerly and answered their call.

"Is the food ready?" Crow asked hungrily. Akiza laughed as she nodded.

"You all may come in…except Sherry." Akiza smirked, remembering that vampires had to be invited in. She was feeling bitchy and who better than to use that bitchiness on than Sherry. Everyone filed in the house except for Sherry who was silently cursing her for leaving her out in the cold.

"Akiza, what the fu-"

"Listen here, Sherry. Tonight I want no mean looks. I want you to be very polite and if you're not I have something called vervain growing in my back yard which I can and might use against you. Are we clear?" Akiza asked. Sherry rolled her eyes. She nodded. "Now what do you want to ask me?"

"Akiza, may I please come in?" Sherry spat out every word.

"Why of course," Akiza extended the door, allowing her entrance. She smirked widely as she shut the door. Akiza soon joined the rest of her guests in filling up her plate. Leo seemed to love food as well. Crow and Leo seemed to have an eating contest being held between the two.

Yusei noticed a slight change in Akiza's demeanor. She seemed a lot happier than she had before. Fighting off transition heightened emotions and feelings. It seemed to have heightened her paranoia. He was relieved that whatever intensified emotions she may be experiencing would soon be over. Her blood was replenished and the transition would end soon.

"Pass me the ranch dressing." Sherry called out. Akiza looked at her and raised a brow. _Oh no. _Yusei knew that Akiza's behavior wasn't normally her, but challenging Sherry could only go so far. "_Please, _pass me the damn ranch dressing." She asked again. Akiza all but launched it at her head. Sherry caught it quickly and sat it down on the table.

In the next instant Sherry had pinned Akiza up against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight, _witch._ I don't care if you're fighting off transition, you don't have the license to be a bitch. Got me? There is room for only one bitch on this island and it's me." Sherry spat. Sherry's eyes blazed brightly, but Akiza's matched her intensity. Every person in the room stared at them with anticipation. Yusei had never seen Akiza like this. He was on pins and needles waiting for the next move.

"Well where'd you get yours because I definitely want one." Akiza shot back. "But I must admit no one can be a worse bitch than you. You do that very well." Sherry's grip got tighter. Crow and Jack told Sherry to get off, but Sherry didn't move. They all sat watching on the edge of their seats. The wrong move would set Sherry off and she could rip Akiza's head off. Sherry had done it before.

"If I do remember there is witch hazel growing in your little "garden" and I guarantee I can get there before you can, _witch._" She hissed through clenched teeth. "I do believe you know how it works. A little too much witch hazel and you're gone." Sherry smirked at her weakness. One minute Sherry wore a smug expression and the next Akiza had hurled her into the wall.

"In case you have forgot, this witch has telekinesis and she isn't afraid to hurl your ass out a window." Akiza laughed cruelly. Akiza quieted down in concentration and suddenly Sherry was coughing. Akiza was somehow choking Sherry.

"Akiza, stop this! You aren't this person. You need to stop!" Yusei demanded. He rushed in front of her and met her gaze. She broke out of her trance and met him eye to eye. Her eyes widened as she released Sherry from her invisible choke hold. Sherry fell to her knees coughing and muttering curses, clutching her throat desperately. She eyed Akiza with hatred.

"What did I- what have I become?" Akiza shook her head. "I can't be this person. I just want the old me back!" Akiza whimpered and ran out of the room. All the vampires (excluding the twins) were left eyeing each other trying to decipher what just happened. Luna was the only calm one at the moment.

Yusei dismissed himself and departed the room to go look for her. Crow watched him eagerly wanting to follow but decided against it. Yusei managed to find her outside on her back porch. She met his glance barely and shook her head. There was nothing to say. There was nothing she could say. Akiza was truly ashamed of herself. Being a witch had brought out the worst in her.

"Akiza, it's not your fault. Your emotions are messed up but they should be back to normal soon." Yusei told her soothingly. Akiza glared at him. She saw through the bravado. He saw her for what she really was. She was a monster, a worse kind than he was, and she would destroy everything in her path.

"Quit lying, Yusei. I'm a monster. You are thinking the same thing. My body fighting off transition should be over. What if this is just me? This might be who I am. What if I'm just a dark person? What if I'm evil?" Akiza barely managed to say the last word without choking on it. The fact that she could be evil repulsed her. She was just a sad teenage girl who used to live in Japan and had no parents that loved her. Pain began to spread through Yusei. _What_ _if I'm evil?_

"You aren't a monster. This is all new to you. You are gonna make it through this." Yusei declared. He spoke more boldly this time. Her gaze softened.

"And what if I don't?"

"You will."

_I'm not losing you, Akiza. I won't be able to do it again. I made it without Julie, but I can't make it without _you_._

**So what'd you think? Is Akiza really fighting off transition? Is she turning into a vampire? Is this just her personality? Dun dun dun.**


	19. Blue

**How was everyone's holidays? I hope they were all wonderful! :) We have the Wonderful New Year coming up soon. I've very excited. **

**During this holiday break I've majorly caught up with my writing. I usually stayed 3-4 chapters ahead and I started lagging behind. Now I'm on chapter 24 and I'm very satisfied. Things are about to get really dramatic coming up soon. GOOD NEWS (for I guess some of you lol) : I will write a sequel for this story. I know I've been trying to follow the Dark Signers for this story, but the next story won't be following Yliaster as much. I'm sure I'll include some of that story line, but probably not a lot. Why? Because the ending where Jack leaves Carly, Akiza leaves Yusei, and Crow is forever alone still pisses me off. Lol.**

**I've also decided that for the new year I'd start branching out into new fandoms as well. I won't be leaving this fandom because it's still a love of mine so no worries there. Do you all have any good New Year's Resolutions? Feel free to PM me or leave a review telling me! I hope you all have a very happy New Year.**

Akiza had told everyone goodbye and thanked them for coming. The twins had actually helped wash the dishes and they had all stayed to watch some television. Akiza wanted desperately to apologize to Sherry for her behavior (even though part of her didn't regret it) but she decided she'd give her time to cool off. Everyone seemed understanding, even Lynette who had never really known her before, but Akiza still felt guilty as hell.

Yusei had insisted on staying with her to make sure she was okay. There were plenty of bedrooms so she welcomed him to stay if he wanted to. Akiza locked all the doors and retired to the couch. The dim lighting of a lamp across the room provided a good enough light source for the two to enjoy television together. After a while it had gotten boring and they turned it off. They both had stood up and were about to retire to their bedrooms when Akiza noticed that Yusei's eyes were dark and bloodshot. She shot him a look of disapproval.

"Yusei, you need to take better care of yourself!" She hissed. Yusei shook his head and rolled his eyes. Akiza fought the urge to roll them back. "Seriously. Your eyes look scary right now." Akiza bit her lip at his dark, bloodshot eyes. She hadn't noticed it from far away, but now she could clearly see it. Yusei's usually ocean-blue eyes had been clouded by hunger.

"It's nothing. I promise I'll feed soon." He shrugged. He was about to turn away when she yanked him back. Yusei met her eyes not realizing how close they had been. He knew he needed to control his temper, but she was really aggrevating him at the moment. He knew he couldn't afford to lose control because he could seriously hurt her or worse with his lack of blood. _It's the hunger that's doing this. That's it._

"Have a drink now." Akiza dangled her wrist enticingly before him. Yusei eyed it careful and shook his head. He couldn't control himself. He wasn't sure how Jack didn't kill her already. With the fresh blood in her system it would be even harder to stop. It was too risky. He wouldn't put her in harm's way. Akiza didn't doubt him for a second. She knew he could stop.

"I said no. I'd like to keep you alive!" Yusei snapped. Akiza recoiled. Yusei instantly felt guilty for snapping at her. He shouldn't have been so rude to her. The hunger was finally cracking down on him.

"If you don't eat soon then you'll go on a rampage and kill this whole city. I'm not afraid of a little bite." Akiza held it out again. Yusei silently agreed with her. Hunger could only go so far before he would become animalistic and he had been so busy he didn't know when he could actually fit time in to go feed.

"Akiza, I-" He sighed. "Tell me if you feel that I'm taking too much. Okay?" Akiza nodded. Yusei gently brought her wrist to his lips and sunk his teeth into the skin. She winced slightly at his teeth breaking her skin, but soon the pain dulled. A sense of euphoria began to spread throughout her.

It hadn't felt like this when Jack had drunk her blood. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel this _good _either. Akiza closed her eyes letting the feeling engulf her. Akiza barely managed to remain standing. She was for sure she was about to topple over, but Yusei's grip prevented her from going anywhere. Akiza opened her eyes and saw him release her from his grip. She looked down at her hand to notice the two new bite marks that would accompany the others. Kalin's bite marks had faded and gone, but Jack's two sets hadn't yet. Yusei wiped his mouth and studied her.

"Did you get enough?" Akiza asked. She looked into his eyes and noticed that the darkness and redness had faded a lot. His beautiful cerulean blue eyes were slowly returning to their true color. He nodded. Akiza felt her heart flutter. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed those eyes. _There is that feeling again. It's like I've seen those eyes before. _Akiza shook the thought and decided to ask Yusei about what was nagging at her earlier. "Yusei, what if we don't save Carly?"

"Don't think like that." He told her. "Just don't."

Akiza frowned and looked at the clock. It was ten thirty and she was growing pretty tired. Yusei soon picked up on this and suggested that they go to bed. The two parted ways at the middle of the hallway. Akiza entered her lavish bedroom and seated herself on the bed. She instantly missed Yusei's company. Akiza tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes. Her reality began to blur and before long Akiza had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Lynette had dismissed herself to the bedroom she happened to share with Crow. She wanted to be alone so she could sort her thoughts. A million things came to her mind and she needed to really think through everything. Lynette couldn't shake a gnawing feeling ever since yesterday. Crow's world seemed to change every time he was in the same room with Akiza. It was like they were drawn to each other. Lynette could sense that Akiza had obvious feelings for Yusei, but Lynette felt that there was something between her and Crow as well that wasn't as apparent.<p>

Crow didn't blink twice before throwing Jack off of Akiza. During the argument at dinner Crow looked as if he was ready to jump into Sherry's line of fire at any second. Could Crow really be letting history repeat itself? Julie had broken his heart before, and Akiza would surely do it now. After all, they always picked Yusei.

"Hey, where'd you go, Lynette?" Crow entered the room. Lynette's thoughts were disturbed as he entered the room. Lynette couldn't force herself to smile like she usually did. Crow didn't smile either. He looked seemingly happy, but he wasn't as radiant as before. Crow seated himself beside her on the bed and he instantly sensed something wrong.

"Crow, we need to talk." She stated simply. Crow's face fell, all of his present happiness gone. He practically felt the seriousness she carried within her.

"What about?"

"About everything that's happened." Lynette said. "Crow, I care about you a lot. I don't want to hurt you, but the way you look at Akiza-" Crow cut her off rather abruptly.

"This isn't about Akiza, Lynette. This is about us. Why are you making this about her?" Crow demanded. Crow felt his temper began to rise. Lynette hated it when he got angry at her. She was just as stubborn as he was and she wasn't about to back down from a fight, especially since she was trying to avoid one.

"The way you look at her, the way you act as if you're ready to jump in the line of fire, I don't like it! I know you have friends and I'm sure you want to protect her because you care about everyone, but I see the way you stare at her. I'm not stupid. You like her, Crow. You like her more than you think you do." Lynette said sadly. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes and threatened to fall, but she had never let anyone see her cry and she never would. Lynette had mastered the art of holding them in. "I don't know if I can handle that."

"So you're gonna make me choose? Are you turning out just like Julie?" Crow stood up. At this point they had resulted to shouting. She was sure the whole house was tuned into their argument, but rage and fury filled her and blinded her.

"I'm not making you choose! Don't you see? This is me _not _making you choose! I just can't be with you. Not when you have feelings for someone else. Having a friend and having feelings for someone are two totally different things, Crow! I want to be with you, but you have to figure this out first!" Crow stared at her intently as he anticipated the words he dreaded hearing. "I want to be with you, Crow. But I can't-just not right now."

"Fine, Lynette. You're going to ruin what we have over something stupid. She _is _just a friend. You can't blame me for venturing out because you let me go! When I come back I might change my mind and you might not like my answer." Crow said finally. Crow stormed out of the room, but she was quicker. She disappeared into the night, leaving Crow in a broken up mess. Crow entered the living room to notice that all eyes were on him. Crow shook his head. He needed to go somewhere, but he had nowhere. Jack didn't care, Yusei was at Akiza's, and Akiza was with Yusei. Sherry sure as hell didn't give a damn. Crow had nowhere to go except the balcony.

* * *

><p>Carly stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. She looked different then she had before. Carly looked more attractive now than she had in her past. Despite the beauty that had been added to her features she felt particularly off. Something wasn't right. Misty assured her that this was the right decision. Vengeance would set her free.<p>

_"And I only know how to be Carly Carmine: The School's Biggest Klutz. I don't know how to be Carly Carmine: The Witch. I just don't know."_

Carly wasn't either of those girls anymore. She didn't know who she was. Then the thought suddenly struck her and racked her to the core. She was a bloodsucking monster. Carly Carmine was a killer. She was what she never wanted to be. Carly Carmine: The Murderer.

**Have a Happy New Year! Please review!**

**And P.S, looks like we all survived 2012. ;)**


	20. For the Love of Others

**In response to Magdalene Thorne: I promise I'm not _that _evil. I won't leave it how they left it, that's for sure! :)**

**And remember my warning about things getting dramatic soon. It's not this chapter, but it is very soon. ;) **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review (:**

Akiza and Yusei woke up the next day feeling slightly better than before. Akiza quickly got dressed and applied a quick makeup routine for school. She was dreading every second of it. Yusei had quickly gone home to get dressed and shower. He was supposed to be back soon so Akiza had poured herself a glass of orange juice. Akiza stared at her reflection in the mirror. She found herself somewhat presentable and gave herself a half-smile. _It's a miracle how much clothing and makeup daddy's pity money can buy. _

Akiza knew that they had skipped school yesterday. Akiza was obviously in no shape to be at school because of her crazed emotions, and the others just didn't care about going. Sherry skipped regularly, according to Yusei, and pretty much compelled her way through school. Akiza thought that was an awful thing to do, but she didn't make Sherry's decisions and said nothing about it.

Akiza had at some point during the morning wondered why Yusei didn't live with his parents. Yusei had replied by saying that he loved them but couldn't get along with them under one roof so he and his friends had gotten their own place. He also explained how his parents were together but weren't together at the same time and how his mother only dropped by everyone once in a while. Akiza heard Yusei's motorcycle pull up into the drive way and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was scared of motorcycles. She sure as hell didn't want to ride one.

"Nuh uh. Isn't that like built for one, anyways? I already rode it once and didn't like it." Akiza protested. Yusei tossed her a hat and told her to hop on, obviously not listening to her complaints. Akiza snorted. "You're crazy. I think you've lost it. I'm not riding on that death trap of a vehicle." Akiza insisted. Yusei still didn't look as if he was giving up.

"You know, I could just compel you to get on and sit quietly. That would be a lot easier." Yusei just shrugged. He didn't sound too serious, but he was never a playful person. Akiza looked appalled. How could he insist on such a thing? "I didn't mean it. Just get on." Akiza slammed the helmet down on her head and climbed onto Yusei's runner. Akiza clutched to him for dear life which made Yusei chuckle to himself.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at school. As soon as they had gotten to school, they got off of Yusei's motorcycle and all eyes turned to stare at them. Akiza felt as if she was in the Twilight movie where Bella and Edward first revealed themselves as a couple. Akiza quickly corrected herself. They weren't a couple. They weren't anything. They were Yusei and Akiza, each being a separate person. Nevertheless, they forced their way through the hordes of people to enter the school building.

Akiza could hear all the voices of people questioning who exactly she was in her ears. She wasn't the type to draw attention to her, but being seen with him did the trick. Akiza soon realized that being friends with the hottest guy in school would make her a target of every girl's envy and probably the most hated girl in the entire school. The thought of being hated stung her quite a bit, but she wouldn't ditch one of her only friends to gain approval from the student body. She didn't care _that _much.

Yusei seemed oblivious to everyone's stares. Either that or he was used to it by now. Akiza didn't realize where they were going until they reached his father's classroom. Akiza had just silently followed him around like a lovesick puppy. "Well there is my son who decided to skip yesterday." Mr. Fudo greeted Yusei. "And I see he's made friends with the senator's daughter. How nice," Mr. Fudo acknowledged Akiza. She half-smiled, not sure of what to say. When they first met he acted as if he was sure they'd become fast friends. He shouldn't be surprised.

"Hello, Mr. Fudo." Akiza politely nodded at him. He smiled at her warmly. Akiza knew that Yusei wasn't cold-hearted, but his father just radiated a warm personality. Yusei seemed as stiff as a board at times. She didn't feel as if she could get anywhere with him. His dad seemed to be the total opposite. Still yet, something about Mr. Fudo unnerved the girl. She'd much rather be in Yusei's company than his father's.

"Dad, we have a slight problem-"

"Oh, I already know. Kalin is back in town and has turned Akiza's witchy friend into a vampire. That is _very_ bad. You can only be one thing: a human, a werewolf, a vampire, or a witch (unless you're half human-half vampire). With her being a direct descendant of the witches that created vampires we might have a major problem." Mr. Fudo spoke quietly. Yusei's eyes widened at this. Akiza recalled the story of how they'd come to be vampires. Carly was a direct descendant?

"How'd you know? And she's a direct descendant of those witches? That means Akiza is too." Yusei looked at Akiza with sad eyes. _That means Julie was too. _The thought echoed in his head but he shunned it away. Mr. Fudo looked at Yusei in disapproval as if he had somehow read his thoughts. Akiza listened at the conversation in confusion. Was she related to Carly?

"Her witch abilities might have carried over in her vampire life which would make her stronger than even Kalin. She could potentially be the strongest vampire ever created if she has her witch abilities." Mr. Fudo paced the room as he explained. "But right now we are what-iffing ourselves. If she does turn out to have both abilities and she remains on Kalin's side then we will have to-"

"That isn't an option, _father._" Yusei snapped. "We aren't killing her. It's not even up for consideration." Yusei stated matter-of-factly. Akiza's heart dropped. She wouldn't let them kill her best friend. Akiza owed Carly her life, and Akiza would die to defend hers. Akiza didn't speak up because she was frightened by Yusei's dad. Yusei, on the other hand, didn't back off from his father's obvious challenge. It was then that Akiza realized that Yusei carried more compassion than his father did despite Mr. Fudo's friendly persona.

"Yusei, you might want to take your friend out of here. She acts as if I'm about to bite her or something. I can't imagine why." Mr. Fudo laughed at himself. Yusei put his arm around Akiza protectively and was ushering her out the door when his father called for him once again. "And by the way, your mother is in. She wants to see you." His eyes flickered to Akiza. "Both of you." He smirked. Yusei quickly nodded before he left the room with Akiza.

"I now see why you and your dad don't live together. You have two very different clashing personalities." Akiza said as she finally dared to breathe. Yusei and she had taken a seat at a bench. The staring had lessened (much to their happiness) and things finally settled down. Yusei analyzed Akiza carefully. He had sensed how nervous she was, and it made him more angry at his father for making her uncomfortable.

"I've heard that one before. He's the warm, funny one and I'm the cold, dull one. My father is a lot more likeable than myself." Yusei shrugged his shoulders. He looked downward and Akiza's heart broke for him.

"I disagree. I like you better, Yusei. You're not terrifying. You aren't as cold as you think. If you were cold-hearted you wouldn't be defending Carly. You weren't truly friends with her; you're just a compassionate person. That's not cold at all. That's warm." Akiza said truthfully. She knew how kind Yusei was. He was loyal. Yusei didn't betray his friends, and he always tried to help others.

"You're the first person that has ever said that to me." Yusei cracked a smile as he looked at the ground. "I used to not be like this. It's just…time. It alters people, sometimes beyond repair." Yusei sighed. Akiza nodded in understanding. People change in a day's time, let alone how long Yusei had been alive. Akiza felt her heart flutter at his smile. She had put a smile on his face. She wondered if he had felt that way when he had cracked the stone layer surrounding her and made her smile.

"You don't have to be anyone you're not, you know. I like you just the way you are. That guy that helped me smile in Chemistry proved that the part of you that you think died is still in there. Time just adds facets to use we didn't know we could have, but it doesn't take things away from us. You'll see." Akiza smiled as she stood up. Yusei smiled easily back at her, suddenly feeling better. They got up and began to walk to class.

Akiza noticed that Crow was acting funny all day. She had watched him carefully in class. He wasn't his usual happy self. She had tried to talk to him but he had blown her off. She had a free period next and so did he. She was going to figure out what was wrong. Akiza said goodbye to Yusei and he went off to his next class.

Akiza walked all over the campus before she found Crow walking out of bathroom. "Crow, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's none of your business, Akiza." He snapped. Akiza stopped walking and looked at him, hurt filling her eyes. He realized she had stopped following him and he turned back to look at her. His face fell at the hurt in her eyes and he instantly felt guilty. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Akiza nodded, but didn't speak.

"What's wrong, Crow?"

"It's Lynette and I. We kind of…broke up." He sighed. Akiza stepped closer towards him. His eyes took in her every move carefully.

"Why?" Akiza asked.

_You._

**Moment of truth. Will Crow tell her? What are your thoughts? Anything can happen. Although I do love Yusei and Akiza, I'm not against Crow and Akiza either (not saying that they will get together, but not saying they won't either). Please review! **


	21. Connected

**Don't get your hopes up. I didn't update a chapter this fast lol. I had edited this before I uploaded it and for some reason my changes didn't save so I just did some minor tweaking. If you've already read this then you aren't missing any key points. I'm just fixing some errors and adding details. No worries! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! **

Crow stared at Akiza. He didn't want to lie to her. That was never his intentions. Crow decided he'd leave her ignorant to that subject. He didn't want to start an unnecessary avalanche. Akiza stood there eagerly awaiting his answer. Crow swallowed before he could speak. "I hadn't seen her in centuries. Time changes people, I guess." Crow shrugged. Akiza frowned and looked at him with sad eyes, not really knowing what to say to him. She didn't like seeing him look so depressed.

"Do you think you'll work things out?" Akiza asked with a small voice. Crow stared back at her with hard eyes. _Why does she have to be so nice? Why does she have to care? _Crow's thoughts began to torment him.

"I don't know. I hope so. We might just have to relearn each other all over again. It gets worse before it gets better, right?" Crow sighed. Akiza nodded in agreement and stepped closer towards him. Crow eyed her carefully. He wanted to step back. He wanted to separate himself from her presence. Crow wanted to cut the cords that connected him to his past. He was tired of being hurt by every girl he'd ever known. Crow just didn't want to feel pain. He was fully aware that befriending the duplicate of a girl he used to care about immensely would always cause him pain, yet he still couldn't detach himself from her.

"Crow, something still seems to be bothering you-" Before Akiza could finish speaking an angry Sherry marched up to Akiza and whipped her into a dark room that was open and slammed it shut. Crow desperately tried to beat the door down to rescue her. Fear began to flood through his veins. Sherry already hated Akiza. She could kill her. He felt guilty for even considering on ending their friendship.

"Sherry, open this damn door!" Crow banged against it. He looked around and realized that no one was even close to this particular hallway. Sherry could've exposed them all. He tried again, but didn't receive any results.

* * *

><p>Sherry had just gotten out of her literature class when she saw Crow and Akiza talking. Hate began to bubble from within her. <em>That witch is the reason that Crow and Lynette broke up. She will rip apart Crow and Yusei just like her slutty little ancestor did. <em>Sherry's thoughts began to race. She had to stop it. She had to protect the ones she cared about.

Before Sherry knew what she was doing she was striding over to where they were standing at an inhuman pace and threw Akiza into a dim room. Sherry acted quickly and locked the door to prevent Crow from entering. "Sherry, open this damn door!" he pounded with his fists. Akiza backed away from her and fell towards the corner.

"I'm going to tell you something, witch, and you better pay attention." Sherry hissed. Akiza gulped. She doubted she even remembered how to use her powers she was so afraid. "You need to stay away from Crow and Yusei. You're just like that stupid Julie back in the 1600's. You had a little ancestor that messed with their heartstrings and about drove them mad! You're destined to do it too. I suggest you leave them both alone before I rip your heart out."

"What are you talking about?" Akiza gasped. She felt dizzy from fear and she felt unconsciousness was near her. She couldn't pass out. Sherry would surely kill her. This girl was capable of anything.

"Sherry, no! Don't do it!" They heard Crow's pleading outside the door. He didn't want Akiza to know the truth. He didn't know if she could bear it.

"When we all came to America we met a family, the Ellington's, and Crow fell in love with Julie Ellington. Julie was a witch, and a manipulative one at that. She soon broke his heart because of Lynette and soon began a relationship with Yusei. Two years later she was burned at the stake for being a witch and we fled America. You are Julie's look-alike. The boys checked it out and there was a spell that was cast the year that Julie was born. Everyone born in that year would suffer a life in the future opposite of the first ones intentions. You're here to do it again. You'll ruin them just like Julie did! Is that what you want?" Sherry hissed, speaking very fast. Akiza covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying out. That's what Sherry wanted. Sherry wanted to see her break. Sherry smirked and opened the door. Crow quickly rushed in and Sherry began to walk down the hallway away from them. Her job was finished. She was sure she had gotten her point across. Akiza wasn't a stupid girl. She valued her life to some extent. Deep down inside Sherry thought that Akiza would stay away from them if that's what she felt was best for them.

"Crow, tell me she is lying." Crow looked at Akiza with sad eyes and her heart dropped. She was a monster sent to destroy two best friends. "Then this is not real." She stood up. She wobbled slightly, but managed to stay up by herself.

"What's not real?" Crow asked.

"All of it." Akiza sighed as she left the room. Crow watched her leave but didn't follow her. Akiza had managed to keep it together until she was walking away. Silent tears cascaded down her face leaving her utterly empty. None of it was real. Everything was a lie. They wanted Julie, not Akiza.

* * *

><p>Jack sighed as he exited the school building. The day was finally over. He needed to start planning on a way to get Carly back. Jack hated Kalin with everything in him. He had ruined everything. Carly was a vampire doing who knew what at the moment. Jack shivered slightly at the change of weather and continued out to the parking lot where his motorcycle (or Wheel-of-Fortune) was parked.<p>

Jack climbed on it and began to take off towards home. He noticed the brilliance of the city on that day, and it made him marvel slightly. It took him no time at all to reach their house and he parked it in the garage. Jack was always the first one home. He enjoyed being first because it gave him alone time. For the first time in a long time Jack actually didn't appreciate the quietness. It echoed loudly in his ears reminding just how lonely he truly was.

Jack shuddered. He was about to enter the house when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Jack turned around on his heels quicker than lightning to see what was going on. He didn't see anything or anyone. He must be imagining things. Before he could enter the house he was slammed against the wall of the garage, knocking over some of Yusei's beloved tools in the process.

Jack gasped as his eyes melted with dark brown eyes. Her eyes seemed darker since he had last seen her. It was only days, but it felt like centuries since he had breathed the same air as her. Vampirism had done her justice ten times over. She looked even more attractive than before, immortality enhancing her beauty even more than he had imagined. Jack held his breath. "Carly?" he gasped.

"Hello, Jackie." Carly smirked. Jack resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. Despite their close proximity he felt miles away from her. Carly was the same girl, but a completely different person. Despite the distance between them he still felt tied to her by an invisible string that even death and a new life couldn't sever. Jack's feelings hadn't changed. If anything they were reborn by just seeing her. "Did you miss me?" _Terribly so. _

"Carly, I'm glad you're alright." He sighed. Carly's eyes softened for a second. She had expected a fight. What was wrong with Jack? She quickly painted her tough exterior back on, hoping that Jack hadn't caught her moment of weakness but he had.

"I'm glad you care that much considering that this is your fault." She released her grip on him and stood back letting him admire his handy-work. Jack winced at her words. "I died because you failed to protect me. You let Kalin turn me into this." Carly said sadly. Her words reflected more pain that she was feeling then she had intended on. Jack looked down at the ground, agreeing with her completely. He _had _let her die. He _did_ let Kalin turn her into what she couldn't be. Jack might as well have pushed her out the damn window.

"I never wanted this for you. I wanted to keep you safe." He tried to plead with her.

"But you didn't, did you? Your worst fear came to life. I'm a monster now. I'm just like _you._" Carly's head turned when she heard a motorcycle approaching in the far distance. Carly was about to leave when she turned back towards him. "This isn't over, Jackie. You haven't even met the really Carly Carmine yet." She smirked before leaving his sight at an inhuman speed. Jack closed his eyes and rested against the wall of the garage. He felt sick to his stomach.

Jack was broken away from his thoughts at the sound of Yusei pulling in on his motorcycle. Yusei hopped off quickly and took off his helmet. "Jack, we have a problem." Jack turned his attention to Yusei. "Sherry told Akiza _everything._"

**Well this is where things start to get interesting, kiddos. Welcome to the world. Lol. **

**Looks like FireShootingStar was right! Crow didn't tell Akiza..._yet._ Maybe he will, maybe he won't. I'm still undecided about that. Anyways...do you think Akiza will honor Sherry's order? Stay tuned. **


	22. Illusions

**Have you been awaiting eagerly for this next chapter? Haha. I love making you all wait in suspense. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please review :)**

**And before I forget, what do you all think about the new picture for this story? Love it? Hate it?**

Jack blinked, not sure that he had heard Yusei right. How could Sherry cross the line like that? It involved Yusei and Jack. It would be their place to tell what had happened when they were ready. Sherry had taken that right away from them. "What?" Jack asked.

"Crow told me at school. She got mad at Akiza and told her everything." Yusei said as he ran his hands through his hair. Jack knew Yusei only did that when he was frustrated. Jack felt furious at the blonde girl's actions. She was too hot-headed for her own good. Jack would tell Carly eventually when he got her back, but Sherry had just so abruptly told Akiza and had hurt Yusei in the process.

Jack decided that showing his anger wasn't appropriate at the moment and asked Yusei to come sit down inside. He could tell how shaken up Yusei was. He looked paler than normal. Yusei plopped down on the couch while Jack went to the kitchen to brew up some coffee. He returned shortly after with a mug of coffee for himself in one hand and a mug for Yusei in the other. Yusei thanked him and took a sip of it. Although Yusei didn't typically drink coffee he didn't mind the bitter taste. He took a large drink before setting it down on the table beside the couch.

"I don't know what to do, Jack. I just…it all came so easy before, but it doesn't anymore." Yusei looked at his friend with sad eyes. Jack frowned.

"What do you think you should do?" Jack asked him. His words startled Yusei. Yusei hadn't truly thought of what he wanted. He had just thought of what needed to be done. Yusei had always lived like that. He did what was necessary. He rarely took into consideration his own feelings. Now he did. Akiza made him care. She made him lose the apathy he usually carried, and although he liked the effect she had on him, it scared the hell out of him.

"I want her." Yusei told him honestly.

"Then what are you doing sitting here? Go get her." Yusei smiled at Jack, who offered a slight smile back, as he rushed out the door. Jack sat and listened to the sound of him pulling out of the driveway. Jack sighed. He was alone again.

Yusei arrived at Akiza's house in no time at all. He felt terribly nervous. What if she wasn't home? What if she didn't want to see him? Yusei listened intently as he tried to pick up any activity going on in the house. Yusei heard the clattering of dishes being washed. Akiza was home. Yusei took off his helmet and walked up to her doorstep. He rang the doorbell which echoed throughout the large house and was greeted by the girl in a matter of seconds.

Akiza stared at him with surprise in her eyes. She hadn't expected him to show up, especially after what Sherry had said. She wasn't for sure that she wanted him here, but she wouldn't let herself tell him to leave. She stepped aside to allow him entry into the house. Yusei nodded as she shut the door behind him. "You owe me an explanation." Akiza stated blankly.

Yusei hadn't expected her to speak first. It was usually him who sparked the conversation. When he had first met Akiza she had been a scared, timid girl who didn't know what to expect out of life. Akiza was still scared, but she had hardened in the course of days. It had only taken days to change her completely. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why the hell you didn't tell me that I had a look-alike ancestor who according to Sherry was the biggest bitch in history." Her words stung Yusei. Akiza reflected so much pain. Yusei had to fight the instinct to defend Julie. It still felt like it was programmed in him to defend the girl. He managed to suppress the urge.

"Akiza, I was going to, but-"

"-But nothing. You lied to me! You all acted like you took interest in me, but really I'm just another ghost for you. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not Julie. I'm not her." Akiza's voice grew louder. Yusei shook his head. Why was she saying that? Ever since he met her he instantly knew she wasn't Julie. He had never confused the two. "My God, this is the founder's house. This was her house, wasn't it?" It clicked in her head.

Yusei sighed. He hadn't wanted this. He wanted to tell her everything he needed to tell her, but she was making it extremely difficult. "You don't get it. I was in love with Julie a long time ago. It killed me to lose her, but I eventually let it go. Then I met you and now I just…I don't want her anymore. I want you."

"No, _you_ don't get it! It's not real. It's all a lie. The first thought that ever ran through your mind when you met me was Julie. You can't lie to me and tell me it wasn't. What you feel for me and what I feel for you just isn't real!" Akiza screamed. Yusei shook his head. How could he reassure her? How could he prove just how he felt about her? He had never connected himself to someone so fast. He couldn't lose her.

"What do you feel for me?" Akiza was taken back at his question. She didn't know how to answer it at first. All the anger she had inside of her was unleashing itself. She didn't want to answer his question. Somehow she thought he knew. He had to know.

"It doesn't matter, Yusei. It's not even relevant now." Akiza shook her head. "You need to leave."

"Akiza-"

"I said leave!" She yelled. She pointed towards the door and it flew open. Yusei looked at her with sad eyes before leaving the house. Either he left or she would've gladly thrown him out the door with her powers. Akiza shut the door with her abilities and sighed. She blinked back tears. She wouldn't allow them to fall. "I need you, Carly. I need you to come back."

* * *

><p>Jack had just finished his cup of coffee when he heard someone pull out their keys to enter the house. They quickly put their keys away after realizing that the door was unlocked. Jack's eyes flickered to the door where a smug Sherry had just entered the house. She had just hung up her keys on the key hook when Jack made his way over to her.<p>

"You have an impeccable way of causing trouble, don't you?" She smirked at him thinking he was joking at first. They had both hated Julie with equal measure. She expected the same with Akiza. When his hard expression didn't change she became alarmed. Jack was the only person in the whole house with a temper that could match hers.

"Why do you care? Akiza got you under her spell too?" She asked. Jack hissed and rolled his eyes at the thought. Jack began to wonder why he wanted to help Akiza. At first he hated the girl just like he had Julie. Jack decided it was because of how strongly Yusei felt for her.

"Yusei's our friend and you betrayed him. I'm not under any spell. You're just wrong and you can't accept it." Jack was dangerously close to her this time. Sherry almost felt herself begin to sweat. Jack could hurt her. Jack was the only one who could probably leave a mark on her.

"Excuse me?" her anger managed to trump any fear she had at the moment.

"You want to talk about selfish, Sherry. That was his right to tell her! You took that away because you can't control your anger. I know what it's like to have your emotions eat at you, but I never would've done what you did." Jack yelled at her, finally letting his pent-up anger loose at the temperamental blonde. Sherry popped her eyes at him in hatred, but his words did cause her great pain. Was he telling her the truth? Was she just like they were?

"I'm the selfish one. I'm trying to protect my friends because they are all that I have, Jack. Yes, that is kind of selfish, but I want to spare them the pain the second time around. Sorry that I care too damn much!" Sherry shot back. "Julie is tearing them apart and she's dead! Akiza is alive. Imagine the damage that girl can do." She bit back tears before exiting the room. Sherry wouldn't cry. In all of her vampire life she could count the number of times she cried on one hand. She wouldn't expose her weaknesses to Jack.

Jack felt sorry for Sherry when she exited the room. He had really hit a nerve with her. He did understand where she was coming from. He wanted to keep his friends safe as well. That's all he ever really wanted to do. Even though he felt bad for Sherry he disagreed with her. When the truth came out Julie had torn Crow and Yusei apart. They hadn't been the same since then. Whether it was the curse or just a feeling, Jack didn't think that Akiza was trying to tear them apart. Akiza would be the one to bring them back together.

**I want to apologize if I made this story seem unrealistic (not because it's supernatural because that's a given) but because of how the relationships were formed and the feelings of the characters. In my own personal experience all it takes is days to change someone. Akiza has had the biggest culture shock of her life after finding out she is a witch along with being pulled between two vamps and a four hundred year old love triangle. I believe that that would most definitely change a person beyond belief. Obviously Jack and Carly had been teetering on this for a while before the start of this story. I just hope that the emotions and actions of the characters aren't everywhere. **

**And awww. Two points for Jack in this chapter. Although Jack typically isn't the nicest guy around he obviously does care for his friends. Sub and dub, Jack looks out for them. **

**Sorry for the long closing! Please review (:**


	23. Once Upon A Love Story

**Just a question, but does anyone know Yusei's parents' real name? I'm clueless. Lol. Just for future reference.**

**This is my favorite chapter. Hope you all enjoy it :)**

**And I'm freaking snowed in and I have nothing to do so that means more time to write. Sad face for me (kinda, because I do enjoy writing but this is ridiculous), and happy face for you all!**

Three days had passed since Akiza had talked to any of them. Sherry had three days of pure torture watching the boys she cared about ignore her. Crow and Yusei hadn't eaten. They didn't look alive. Sherry thought they almost looked zombified. Lynette had dropped by to check up on everyone the day before. She had seen Crow moping around about Akiza and had left again. Lynette was heartbroken. Yusei was heartbroken. Crow was heartbroken. Even the wretched Akiza was heartbroken. Sherry hadn't helped the situation at all, and she finally realized that. She made it worse. Jack was right. Sherry was selfish.

Sherry felt that Crow was teetering on the edge of something dangerous. Crow was truly alone. He didn't have Akiza. He didn't have Julie. He and Yusei were still on rough terms. Jack disapproved of whatever was going on between Akiza and him. It pained Sherry to see him like that. It wasn't even his fault. It wasn't Yusei's either. He had been with Julie first, but Yusei had no idea that they were ever together. Julie had played them so easily. Sherry couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Akiza would do the same, but she had to go visit the one person that would make this even remotely better. She had to go visit the witch herself.

* * *

><p>Yusei left the house for a walk. He had finished his school projects an hour ago and decided to enjoy the night. He felt drained of energy, and he was sure it was because he hadn't had a bite to eat in days and the last drink he had was witch blood. It was hard to go from drinking something as strong as witch blood to not even drinking blood period. <em>When did I become this person? Why did I have to be a vampire? Why couldn't they have just let me die?<em>

Yusei shook the thought from his mind. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't afford to think like that. Yusei had to take care of all his friends. Jack needed him, Crow needed him, Sherry needed him, and now he felt like he was responsible for the twins who definitely needed someone. Yusei couldn't die. It'd be selfish of him to. He had to live for his friends, even if he didn't want to.

Yusei's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into a rather large man. He gasped and muttered an apology before he realized just who exactly he hit. "It's…you." He blinked. The man crossed his arms, not even fazed by the impact of the two colliding together. He wore a large smirk that looked menacing. He wasn't the same man he used to be. Suddenly it hit Yusei. He was a vampire.

_1 Month Ago_

_ Yusei had been riding his runner just like any other normal day. He had left Jack by himself at the house. They had planned on going for a round of drinks soon, but Yusei needed time to clear his head. He hadn't been feeling the best for the past few days, and he had no clue as to why he was feeling down. Yusei perked up when he began to pick up bits and pieces of an argument from far away. Any regular human wouldn't have heard it, but his inhuman hearing made it quite clear. _

'_You can't do this! You've taken everything that has ever mattered to me away!'_

'_Please see Mr. Greiger out. Thank you.' _

_Yusei became intrigued and followed the voices to the source of the scene. Yusei came upon the town hall of Ellington. Ellington's town hall was very elaborate. It was made of glass all around with thirteen floors. Yusei had been inside once with his dad and noticed the detailed insides of the building. Mayor Goodwin lived up on the top floor. He hadn't been quite that far._

_Yusei had arrived in time to see two well-built men carrying out a protesting man of great size out of the building. They practically tossed him out and went back into the building. "You'll pay!" The man who was called Greiger yelled as he shook his fist at the building. Yusei watched his movements carefully. _

_Greiger hopped on his motorcycle, and before Yusei could keep up he noticed that the bulky man was driving it straight into the glass building! Yusei had to react fast. Innocent people worked there. Despite the dislike of Mayor Goodwin, not everyone in that building deserved to die. Yusei revved up his engine before flying at a crazy speed to cut off the man. Yusei closed his eyes at the collision of their two vehicles. _

_Screams were heard from inside the building. They had probably all watched the incident with horror-struck expressions. A building made of glass would be easy to destroy. Yusei quickly recovered from the collision and noticed the other man had too. "Why did you stop me?" The man shouted. Yusei noticed guards began to run out of the building. They'd surely arrest the man now._

"_That was a suicide mission! I know you're angry, but not every person in that building deserved to die. I don't know your story, but you'd be just as bad as Goodwin!" Yusei answered him. Greiger's eyes widened in realization at his own careless actions. Yusei felt the remorse he was feeling by just looking at the man. He watched sadly as the guards grabbed him forcefully and drug him inside of the building. Yusei couldn't shake the sad expression of the man as he was carried away deep into the confinements of the building. _

"Hello, Yusei." Greiger greeted him.

* * *

><p>Carly was torn up after her visit with Jack. She had to fight the urge to grab him and kiss him. Carly just wanted to be with him. But Carly was a vampire now and it was his fault. She was supposed to hate him. It would have to stay that way. Carly heard someone approaching her room and spun around quickly. She breathed a sigh of relief to see it was just Misty checking up on her. "What happened today?"<p>

"He was kind, considerate, and worried about me, and I hate it! I hate this, Misty!" Carly screamed. She was sure the whole house of vampires could hear her but she didn't care. Most were gone anyways. "I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Do you not remember what he did to you? He made you this. You have to embrace it and get him back." Misty tried to make Carly see the light. She needed to hate Jack Atlas in order to complete Kalin's plan. _Kalin._

"Have you ever been in love, Misty?"

_4 Months Ago_

_Misty walked into the bar and hung up her coat. Modeling was wearing her out. She had made herself go to the club and try to have fun. Misty needed to loosen up. All of her friends assured her a little clubbing would do the trick. Misty seated herself at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. If she was going to get wasted she planned on getting _very _wasted. _

_She hadn't noticed the blue-haired stranger sitting beside her sipping his scotch. She hadn't paid attention to his bright, haunting eyes trailing her figure. She really hadn't noticed his smirk he wore as he took another sip of his drink, planning just what he'd do to her that night. At least, she hadn't noticed at that point of time._

_As the night progressed the man engrossed her with conversation. Every time their eyes met sent electric shocks throughout her being. Misty had never felt this way before, especially about a stranger at a bar. Several drinks later Misty was trashed, but she still wanted to keep their conversation going. Kalin had led her out of the club into a dark alley. As quick as a flash of lightning he sunk his teeth into her neck and began to drink her heavenly life essence right out of her._

_Kalin would've probably drunk her dry that night and wouldn't have thought twice about it, but the look in her eyes wouldn't let him. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did. He cursed himself for even becoming remotely attached to a feeble human. Kalin compelled her to forget everything that had happened that night and left her to stumble home._

_When Misty woke up she _didn't _forget what had happened at the club. Misty woke up in horror at the bite marks that now accompanied her neck. She was a model; she couldn't afford blemishes like that. Misty couldn't believe the man that she had been so enthralled with had actually bit her. What was he? A vampire? He couldn't be. Despite her fear Misty decided she needed proof. She wanted to see if he really was a monster. She would go back to the club again to see if he was there. A nagging feeling never left her mind. 'If he's a vampire, why didn't he just kill me?'_

_Misty showed up again at the same club looking particularly stunning. She sat in the same spot and ordered the same drink. This time she noticed the man's eyes on her. His stare felt different. He almost looked guilty. She turned to face him this time, deciding she would be the one to engage conversation. "I know what you did, Kalin." She smiled when the bartender brought her the drink she ordered. She brought the glass up slowly to her lips and took her shot while awaiting his response._

_Kalin's eyes grew wide. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected her to remember. He had compelled her, hadn't he? "What do you mean?" Kalin scrutinized her with fear. If she knew what he had done then she should be afraid of him. Why wasn't she running out the door? _

"_I think you know exactly what I mean." She pulled her hair away to allow him to see the bite marks that he had left on her delicate neck. Kalin shuddered. He instantly replayed the night in his mind. He had done his usual routine. He got a girl drunk, he lured her to a dark alley, he bit her neck and drank her blood (sometimes to the point of death depending on how he felt that day) , and compelled them to forget anything that happened. But something was different. She was different._

"_What? I compelled you. You shouldn't remember…"_

"_Oh, that's what that was? Well, you made a mistake, Kalin. I remember everything." She grinned at him playfully. Kalin had tried to make her forget the events. Pain then struck the girl. He didn't want her to remember him. He probably did this to all the attractive girls he met at this club. "You know what? Sorry for bringing this up. I'll leave and I won't bother you again."_

_Misty had just hopped off the stool and was about to leave when an arm yanked her back. Misty was pulled closer to Kalin. She hadn't realized how close until she was looking straight into his eyes. She was for sure he'd try to compel her again. Misty was partly scared that it would work this time. She didn't want to forget him. Kalin, however, did no such thing. "No-" Kalin caught himself and acted like he was clearing his throat. "I mean, won't you stay for a while?" _

_So began the start of a rocky and dangerous relationship. Several hot hook-ups between the two and many blood exchanges later they were as close to an item as they could ever be. Kalin acted indifferent around her sometimes, but Misty didn't believe for a second that he didn't at least remotely care for her. He wouldn't have kept her around if he didn't. It hadn't taken long for Misty to fall for him hard. The love she felt for him eventually led her to her unending new life. Misty should hate him for doing this to her, but Misty turned her hate towards someone else. After all, she felt too much love for him to possibly feel hate for the boy._

Misty nodded. "Yeah…once."

**Do we want to see some more MistyXKalin action? Let me know. ;)**


	24. Being Feared Over Being Loved

**I suck. I'm sorry. School is killing me! Senior year is supposed to be the easiest, but I'm not getting any relief! Lol. I hope the anticipation was worth it. Please review.**

"Yusei, you really shouldn't have prevented me from killing Goodwin. You're gonna come to regret that." Greiger smirked. Yusei didn't doubt his words, but he wouldn't allow himself to show fear. Yusei would stand his ground.

"I don't regret my decision. You would have hurt innocent people." Yusei insisted. Greiger admired Yusei's will to stand up for what he believed in, even if he didn't necessarily agree with him. Something about Yusei made Greiger think twice about his actions, even though he still knew that Yusei and his friends would meet their demise soon enough. Kalin had big plans for them

"At the time I was filled with hatred because he killed my entire village. The bloodsucker wiped them out completely. Now the hate has receded. After Kalin turned me into a vampire I saw the light. I know who I should really hate." Yusei shown no reaction at the knowledge that he was a vampire and Greiger's smile grew even wider. He should've realized that Yusei would catch on that he was a vampire. "I need you to deliver a message for me. Tell Crow that his days are numbered." he nodded and disappeared.

_What kind of trouble had Crow gotten himself into?_

* * *

><p>Sherry had arrived at the doorstep of Akiza Izinski's house. She was sure her parents were back from their business trip by now. Sherry knocked on the door and waited for Akiza to open. At first she thought that Akiza would probably know she was coming, but then she realized that seeing the future had been the other witch's gift so she just waited for someone to answer the door.<p>

Sherry was instantly greeted by a woman who had a strong resemblance to Akiza. Sherry instantly knew it was her mother. The woman had the same hair color, but her hair was longer and went down her back unlike Akiza's short cut with longer bangs. Sherry felt a pang hit her heart. She had no parents. She missed them more than anything. Why did Akiza get to be so lucky? She had parents. She had two boys that cared for her. She was human (for the most part). She had everything.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Izinski. I was wondering if Akiza was home. She's a…_friend _of mine." Sherry tried desperately not to spit her words out. Akiza was far from a friend. Still, what mother would let in a girl that obviously didn't like her daughter? Mrs. Izinski smiled at her and called for Akiza. Sherry was glad that Akiza's mother was so naïve.

Akiza ran down the stairs wondering just who it could be. Her face fell instantly when she noticed it was Sherry. Sherry smirked. Akiza was probably hoping it was Carly or some other witchy friend. Akiza's eyes widened slightly from panic, but she didn't let her mother catch on with her fear. Her mother invited Sherry in (not that Sherry needed the invitation anymore) and Sherry entered the house.

Akiza led Sherry to her room without saying a word. If the girl had come to kill her she didn't want her family to see it. Sherry said nothing as she followed Akiza. Sherry already knew her way around the house. It hadn't changed a bit since the 17th century. It was still beautiful. Some necessary upgrades were added here and there, but most of the work was still original. When they reached her room she shut the door and Sherry sat down on her bed.

"Listen, this is me not begging for my life or anything, but I really wanted to apologize for what I said at dinner. It was over the line and I am sorry for that." Akiza said honestly. Sherry actually believed her and felt slight remorse for her actions. Sherry quickly shook it off. She wouldn't feel sorry for a girl that could've very well killed her. _But I almost killed her too. _Sherry had to remind herself.

"Whatever." Sherry shrugged. "And although the idea of killing you sounds appealing, I didn't come here to do it today." Akiza looked slightly relieved, but she had still remained standing. Sherry was kind of glad she had her scared. "I wanted to say that I had no place in telling you about Yusei and Crow's past. It was their place to tell you. I know they were going to tell you sooner or later. They just didn't know how."

"It doesn't matter who told me. Yusei and Crow had a thing for an ancestor of mine who just happens to look like me. They're trying to be my friend because I'm like her. Well I'm not her, Sherry. I'm Akiza Izinski!" Sherry winced. Now the guilt really did hit her. She had smashed a girl to pieces who was already broken.

"On the contrary, you two couldn't be any more different." Akiza looked wide-eyed at Sherry in confusion. What did she mean by that? "Julie was a sweet, innocent little girl. She wasn't accountable for her actions. She was careless and that's what led to her death. They found out she was a witch and her dad sentenced her to death. She was burned at the stake. Shortly after that vampire hunters emerged in America and we fled back to Europe." Sherry told her the story. Sherry remembered every vivid detail of the night Julie was burned. Sherry had never liked the girl, but the sound of her heartbeat halting in her ears was the most painful kind of silence.

"They burned her at the stake?" Akiza gasped. She leaned against the door to take it all in. It broke Akiza's heart to know that a girl's own father had been her death sentence. It didn't seem fair. Akiza pictured her in the girl's shoes. Her father would probably do the same thing to her. Her dad already looked at her like she was a monster anyway. _Maybe he knows something is wrong with me._

"Despite your resemblance, you two are nothing alike. Crow and Yusei like you for you. They fell in love with her lies. I don't know what it is, but they actually like you for you." Sherry stated the truth. Yusei and Crow seemed a lot happier with Akiza than with Julie. "Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you. I just think that you're what they need right now." _Because I can't fix them. I can't do it by myself anymore. _Sherry silently added. Akiza fought of the laugh that was threatening to escape her mouth. Sherry never could just be nice for once.

"Thank you, but-"

"I know you doubt it, but what they feel is real. I'm not sure what their feelings are, but I do believe that Yusei truly does care for you a lot. You shouldn't let that go." Sherry got up and Akiza moved away from the door. "Remember what I said." Akiza nodded and watched Sherry exit her room. She heard her mother thank Sherry for coming. Sherry had said a surprisingly polite response and left the house leaving Akiza alone to think about everything that had just happened.

Sherry walked back into her house and noticed that Yusei was slumped over watching television on the couch. She realized he must've had no calls today and he must be bored. She slammed her keys in the dish beside the door and walked over to sit by him. He looked at her for a second before turning his attention back to the television.

"Yusei, I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was just trying to look out for you." Sherry sighed. Yusei abruptly turned the television off. Sherry thought he was actually accepting her apology until he snapped.

"You're sorry? Good to know that you're sorry. Too bad you don't have a time machine to fix what you've done. Sorry doesn't cut it, Sherry. It has in the past when you've screwed up before, but it won't this time." Yusei said coldly. Sherry winced. So she was wrong. Jack could psychically and emotionally hurt her with words, but Yusei's words hurt worse than Jack's had. They cut her like knives. She didn't know why. Maybe she valued Yusei's opinion more, or maybe Yusei was the one who was always calm and he yelling at her was just too much for her.

"I tried to fix it-"

"I really don't care, Sherry. I don't know what she's done to you to make you hate her. I know you hated Julie, and I never really knew why. Did you hate Julie enough to kill her, Sherry? Maybe you went up to her dad and told him about her being a witch." Yusei jumped up off the couch and faced her. Sherry felt herself getting hot under the collar.

"How could you think that low of me?" she met him word for word, eye for eye. Sherry wasn't backing down. Now she was pissed.

"It just sounds like very _you _thing to do." Yusei said before he departed the room. He was satisfied that he got the last word in. Sherry shook her head and sighed. He'd never know.

_1643_

_ Sherry walked into the large house with a purpose. Her dress drug the ground slightly which made it harder for her to walk in, but Sherry loved the dress and didn't care. Sherry nodded at several people exiting the building, them recognizing her, and continued on to his office. Sherry knocked on the door and entered at his command._

_ "Good evening, Mayor Ellington." Sherry said politely. He smiled at her and offered her a seat. Sherry gladly accepted as she sat down in a wooden chair in front of his desk. "What business do you wish to carry out, Sherry? I don't really believe that women should be carrying out any business of the sort but please continue." Sherry bit her tongue at his comment. She wouldn't get her way if she was rude to him. She knew she couldn't compel him because if he knew about witches he definitely would know about vampires. He probably had vervain on him that prevented him from being compelled._

_ "Well, sir, I came here to ask you for the release of your daughter." Sherry stated simply. His eyes widened at her request. How could she just barge in and ask such a thing? It was preposterous. Sherry eagerly awaited his response while he let her question sink in._

_ "Why should I do that? She's a witch. She will be burned at the stake for her crime." Mr. Ellington answered her. Sherry wanted to rip his head off. How could he so easily murder his daughter? For as far as Sherry knew Julie didn't abuse her powers. _

_ "Sir, she's not a bad witch. She created a beautiful garden, and everyone loves Julie. If you would just let her go and say it's a mistake then no harm would be done. Your daughter would live and she would continue doing beautiful things with her gift." Sherry definitely didn't like the girl, but she still tried to plead her case with her stubborn father._

_ "I will not release her. She burns tomorrow. And as for you, you're making yourself suspicious by begging for her release."_

_ "Go and try to use the witch hazel on me. I'm not a witch, Mr. Ellington." Sherry stood up. Now she could be angry since she wasn't getting her way. "I'm just a friend." Sherry said simply before exiting his office. Sherry didn't say another word as she left the building, never looking back. _

Sherry still hated Julie to this very day, but she still had pleaded for her life. She wanted to save her for her friends. Yusei would be miserable without her. Sherry had tried and failed. Yusei would never know what she had tried to do, but Sherry didn't care. She decided she'd rather be considered heartless anyways.


	25. The Fight For You

**And here comes the drama... ;)**

Akiza had spent the past several days locked up in her room crying. She had put on a happy face for her parents of course. Sitting beside Yusei in Chemistry was hard, especially since they didn't speak to one another. Her heart shattered thinking about it. She didn't like being apart from him. He had been her first friend here. He was the one who had torn down the wall. Now she was building it back up, but for the first time she found herself not wanting to.

Sherry's words still echoed through Akiza's head. Fear had flooded through her body when she saw Sherry walk through the door. Sherry could rip her heart out, and that terrified her. Something about Sherry just didn't make her completely evil, though. Akiza noticed something about her that stood out, and made Akiza not give up on her completely. Maybe it was the fact that she had come over to apologize, or maybe it was the fact that she had told her the truth to save her friends from heartache. Akiza wasn't for sure, but Akiza still didn't think she was a lost cause.

Akiza had pondered Sherry's words for the past hour. She knew what she needed to do. Akiza needed to go see Yusei. It was better than spending her life sobbing in her bedroom with no one to hear her but the walls. Akiza had made herself more presentable and had taken off towards Yusei's house. It would only be about a fifteen minute walk, and Akiza decided she needed the fresh air.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at his house. Just as soon as Akiza had reached the doorstep the door flew open. Yusei was standing there staring at her almost as if he knew it was her. He might've actually known it was her. She blinked, taking him in. Akiza's heart skipped a beat. He analyzed her carefully. What had she come for?

"Akiza…" he sighed. He hadn't spoken to her in days. He only had the privilege of sitting by her in Chemistry. Warmth flooded over him. Akiza Izinski, the girl he wanted, was standing before him. Was she still mad at him?

"Yusei…I-I missed you." She said, almost whispering. Before she could say anything he had pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She fought the urge to laugh and gripped him tightly back. He had obviously forgiven her. Yusei didn't know if she had forgiven him for not telling her, but he took her showing up as a good sign.

Yusei reluctantly pulled away as he allowed her entry to their house. Akiza walked in and saw Crow sitting on the couch watching television. Yusei recalled his conversation with Crow earlier about seeing Greiger. Crow looked alarmed, but he hadn't elaborated at the situation yet. Yusei didn't push it, and decided Crow would tell him when he wanted to. Crow turned around to see who was at the door. His mouth went agape when he noticed it was Akiza. "Akiza…you're here?" he got up and walked over to her. She nodded slowly, unsure if he'd be mad at her.

Crow looked as if he was about to hug her, but realized Yusei was watching them and thought better of it. He didn't want to cause any more problems between him and his best friend again. Akiza smiled. "It's good to have you back." He grinned widely.

"It's good to be back, Crow." She told him. The three were about to continue talking when the phone began to ring. Crow dismissed himself to answer it.

"Hello?" Crow's face went pale when after he heard the other voice on the line. Yusei tried to listen in to who it was but couldn't hear. "I see. I'll tell him. Goodbye." Crow all but slammed the phone against the wall. He hung it back up quickly and looked at Yusei and Akiza with sad eyes. "Yusei, it was your mother. She wants to see the both of you."

Yusei's eyes became panic-stricken. Yusei had to go see his mother now. He wanted to avoid it, but his mother had requested it. It was one thing for his father to ask it, but for her to ask it was an entirely different thing. Yusei didn't know who he feared more. He decided it was probably his mother. He looked at Akiza, and Akiza began to feel herself become nervous. Why was everyone so scared of the woman?

"Do you want to come?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded, agreeing to come with him. Some part of her felt as if she really didn't have a choice. It was the second time her presence had been requested. For some reason they wanted to meet with her, and she was sure that nothing would stop them. They'd see her one way or another. Yusei told Crow goodbye before exiting the house with Akiza at his side.

Yusei and Akiza got on Yusei's motorcycle, much to her displeasure, and began heading for his parent's house. Akiza noted that it wasn't as bad as before, and she was actually enjoying riding the motorcycle for a moment. She'd never give Yusei the satisfaction of knowing that, though. It didn't take long before they arrived at what looked to be a mansion a little out of town. Akiza's mouth went agape. The house was humongous. His parent's must be loaded.

Akiza stepped off the motorcycle, followed by Yusei, and she followed him up the steps towards the front door. Her heart began to beat rapidly inside of her chest. Was his mother just as intimidating as his father? Yusei sensed her heart rate speed up and instantly wanted to comfort her. He didn't want her to be afraid, but she had every right to be. Right now he was afraid for her, but he wouldn't let his parents hurt her. He wouldn't let their motives get in the way.

Yusei ringed the door bell and Akiza listened in awe as she heard it ring throughout the entire house. Within seconds the door had been opened, and there standing before them was Mr. Fudo. His smile grew when he saw his son and Akiza. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Izinski." He nodded at her, stepping aside to all them entry.

"Nice seeing you too, Mr. Fudo." Akiza mumbled as she followed Yusei inside of the house. Yusei stuck close by Akiza's side. He didn't think his parents would try anything. After all, they weren't evil. But they had some agenda for inviting them here. They wanted to see Akiza and he wanted to know why.

Yusei led Akiza to the living room, his father close behind them. Akiza looked at the wood paneling in the house. It reminded her of her own in her house. Large bookshelves were pressed against the walls and were filled with books and other knick-knacks. A large flat screen television was also hooked on the wall with a plush couch several feet in front of it. To the side of the couch was a chair and a love seat. A fireplace was also in the living room. Logs were already in the fireplace, but it wasn't turned on yet. Akiza's eyes finally fell to a small woman who was seated at a desk at the far corner beside a window. A computer sat on top of the desk which was accompanied by several other business-like items. The woman was typing away, obviously not disturbed by their presence. With one swift click on the mouse she turned around in her swivel chair and stood up. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Akiza standing beside Yusei. Akiza looked at Yusei. He didn't look too pleased to see his mother.

"Oh, my dear Yusei. It's so good to see you, sweetheart." She walked over and gave her son a hug. Yusei returned her embrace, albeit a little hesitant, and pulled away to look over his mother. She hadn't changed since the last time he saw her. Immortality did that for you. He noticed her brown locks looked slightly longer, but they were pinned up at the top of her head. Her bangs fell gracefully in front of her face. She smiled at him, exposing her teeth slightly, and then made her way to Akiza. "You must be Akiza! My husband told me you were good friends with my Yusei."

Akiza nodded. She stood up straighter, not allowing herself to show any fear, and gave a small smile. Akiza looked into the woman's warm brown eyes and almost got lost in them. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. It was then that Akiza saw the resemblance between Yusei and his mother. Although he looked mostly like his father, Akiza saw the same structures that he and his mother shared. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fudo." Akiza was about to extend her hand when the woman also enclosed her in a hug. Akiza returned her hug as well. She didn't want to come off as rude. The woman soon pulled away and beamed at her husband.

"Please, call me Layla." Akiza nodded.

"It's time to cut to the chase, Mother. Why did you want to see us both here?" Yusei said boldly. Akiza tensed up. _Please don't let there be a fight. Please don't let there be a fight. _

"I wanted to meet Akiza, here. I know all of your friends, but I hadn't met her. How are you, darling?" Layla smiled at her. "How about you take a seat?" Layla extended her hand. Akiza nodded. She was about to take a seat on the couch when Yusei pulled her to the love seat. Akiza stared at him confused, but still sat down beside him anyways. His parents took a seat beside each other on the couch.

"I'm doing great. A little tired, but I'm still kicking." Akiza told them. Yusei straightened up as he watched his parents carefully. He still felt that something was up. There was some hidden agenda unfolding in their minds. When his mother returned home she came with a purpose.

"That's wonderful." Layla's eyes fell to her son who was giving her a hard stare. She sighed. She couldn't fool her son. She took a deep breath before speaking. "You were right. Although I did want to meet Akiza, we also brought you here for another reason. We're here to talk about Carly Carmine." She leaned back into the couch a little bit. Akiza's eyes widened. What about her best friend?

"If you're here to insist on Dad's idea then you can just leave. We aren't killing her, Mom! Jack loves her and she isn't evil. This is Kalin's doing." Yusei insisted. Akiza felt tense. Did they want to kill Carly? Carly could change. Carly wasn't evil. When they got her away from Kalin they'd prove his parents wrong. Carly Carmine wasn't a lost cause. She could still be saved.

"We have reason to believe she carried her powers over into her vampire state. If this is true then she could be invincible. She's would be stronger than all of us put together. This is serious business, Yusei. She could potentially be a weapon of mass destruction. We think that's why Kalin wanted her." Mr. Fudo spoke sharply. He wasn't being the kind man she had known him to be previously. He seemed darker. "If Kalin knew that then it's possible he could be after Akiza as well."

"Then we kill Kalin and get her away from him. That solves the problem. She'll be on our side and we can watch over her." Yusei crossed his arms. Akiza stared at him intently. He wasn't about to kill Carly. Akiza never felt more grateful to him than she had now. She knew most of his motives were for Jack, but Yusei was also doing this because he didn't want to see someone else die, especially because of Kalin. She also believed that he was doing this partially for her. Carly was her best friend. "And don't worry about Akiza. I won't let anything happen to her. Kalin will _never _touch her."

"I don't doubt that you will protect her, but even if we do get Carly back, how will we know that she is safe because of her powers. She could still be a ticking time bomb." Yusei was getting angry. They were trying to make excuses. They were trying to find a reason to kill Carly. Well Yusei had a little message for his parents. It wasn't happening.

**I do prewrite several chapters ahead and I already named her as Layla. If she had a set name, I would've changed it, but since she didn't I decided to be lazy and leave it as Layla. I know it doesn't sound Japanese, but they did live in England. I doubt it's an English name either (LOL at my stupid thought process) but I thought she should be a Layla. Thank you all for telling me what you've heard her named as or what you've named her yourself. I appreciate it! :)**


	26. Who You Are

**Sorry for the wait, my lovelies. Busy week for me. I hope you all enjoy this. #TeamEvil ;)**

Mr. Fudo looked almost as angry as his son. He should be complying with him. Why was he being so stubborn? Was it because of the girl? He could take care of the girl. Layla looked at him, appalled at him, as if she had read his thoughts. Layla didn't want to kill anyone. Akiza wasn't a threat. Carly, on the other hand, looked very dangerous. "Well if you want Carly back than we have a plan to stop her." Mr. Fudo crossed his arms, mimicking the same stance his son was also in. Akiza leaned back closer to Yusei eagerly waiting to hear their proposition. She wanted to calm Yusei down. She was sure his nerves were through the roof.

"What is that, Mr. Fudo?" Akiza spoke up for the first time. Maybe if she did all the talking Yusei wouldn't get that upset anymore. She didn't think that they'd really hurt her, at least not with Yusei around. Although Layla looked intimidating like her husband, she actually felt as if his mom liked her in a way.

"If descendants of the witches that turned the vampires can keep both their magic and be immortal then we can just turn a descendant and have them work on our side. They'll be unstoppable. It would be the only chance we have at beating Carly." Mr. Fudo said. Akiza thought it was a good plan. But where were they going to find another descendant? Suddenly Akiza picked up on his watchful glare on her. Akiza knew what he had in mind. He wanted her to be their secret weapon. He wanted to make her a vampire.

Yusei jumped out of the loveseat and looked as if he was ready to strike. "There is no way in hell that I will let you turn Akiza into a vampire to be a little pawn in your chess game! I won't let you!" Yusei shouted. Akiza stared at him in shock. She'd never really seen him that angry before. It frightened her, but she remembered he was defending her.

"Now Yusei-"

"No, don't 'now Yusei' me! What happened to the parents that I had who held a compassion for human life? What happened to them? It's sad to see that time has turned you all to stone. You don't care who lives or dies, as long as you are all safe you'd sacrifice anything. Well I won't let you. I can't believe what you've become." Yusei spat out. Mr. Fudo looked astonished. He hadn't recalled a time where Yusei had snapped like that. Layla looked at her son with hurt in her eyes. Was he right? Had they really become as hard as stone? "You two used to be a wonderful scientist and a brilliant doctor. You all dedicated your lives to saving people. Now all you care about is saving your own."

"That is no way to talk to your parents, Yusei!" Mr. Fudo stood up. He wasn't going to let his son treat them like this. Yusei would see the light. He would realize that this was the only way. Akiza felt fear began to grow inside of her. What if they hurt Yusei?

"Parents or no parents, I assure you if you try to hurt her I will kill the both of you! As far as I'm concerned you've both turned out just like Kalin. You're both heartless." Yusei threatened. Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand and drug her out of the house. They tried to sell their plan off as harmless, but he seen the truth behind it.

It wouldn't hurt anyone but Akiza. She'd be giving up her human life. Even though she was a witch she was still very human. Akiza would lose all of that, and he wouldn't let them take that away. He also saw what they weren't saying. They wanted to kill Carly either way because they didn't know how she could handle all of that power. After Akiza would do the job for them they'd kill her too. Yusei knew them too well, and he wouldn't let them hurt her. "Yusei, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Akiza said softly when they reached his motorcycle.

Yusei's eyes widened. She thought this was her fault? He spun around to look at her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she was too stubborn to let them fall. Yusei cupped her face in his gloved hands and stared in her eyes. "Akiza, none of this is your fault. That's my parents for you." He told her. Akiza nodded and he released his hold on her. Neither said anything else as they got on his motorcycle and began to make their way home.

When Yusei reached his house Crow opened the door eagerly awaiting their arrival. Akiza realized he must've been very worried about them. He looked relieved to see the both of them back in one piece. Yusei parked his motorcycle in the garage and entered the house. Crow followed them in. He wanted to be briefed on what had happened, and by the look on his friends' faces he didn't think it'd be good.

"What happened?" Crow asked. Akiza had sat down at the end of the couch with her legs to the side of her. She felt nauseous. Today had been too much for her. Yusei sat down beside Crow and began to inform him of what had gone down at his parents' house. Crow seemed appalled at their suggestion. Anger flooded all of his features. "That's ridiculous! They won't get a foot near Akiza. They can't turn her into a vampire." Crow hissed.

"I know. She's not going to be used for their purposes. They'll dispose of her afterwards just as they do to any other 'problems'. I won't let it happen." Yusei said angrily. Akiza watched the two converse and realized that the tension between them had eased a bit since the last time she had been over. Maybe they really had needed a break away from her.

_What if Sherry was right? What if I'm the worst thing for them?_

* * *

><p>Crow had gone to his room to go think after Yusei had taken Akiza home. So many thoughts were hitting him all at once. Crow didn't want to even try and think about what would happen to Akiza if she was turned. Carly had supposedly gone crazy after being turned. Akiza would definitely become evil if she turned. They'd seal her fate.<p>

Crow then thought of what Yusei had told him earlier. Greiger was looking for him. Greiger was going to take his revenge on him. Crow didn't want to think about it. What if Greiger really did keep his promise?

_2 Weeks Ago_

_Crow continued walking from the bar with a solemn expression. He almost killed that girl. He almost took too much. Crow shook the thought from his head. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't like to dwell on his past. Crow hated being a vampire. It was the worst imaginable thing that could possibly happen to someone. _

_Crow was quickly drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps pounding the pavement behind him. Crow spun around sensing danger to meet up with a broad man who looked fearful, yet serious. "You've got to help me hide! They're after me!" Before Crow could even ask who was after him the man became wide-eyed. "You…you're a vampire!" He hissed. It was Crow's turn to become wide-eyed._

"_What? How-" Crow was about to ask how he could even know that when he was interrupted. _

"_Vampires have gotten me in this mess. I'll kill all of you! I swear I will! I will rid the Earth of you bloodsuckers!" Before he could say anything else Crow saw the flashlights that were coming up the road. He assumed it was the people that were evidently looking for him. Greiger sighed before taking off again. How had he known? Was he a vampire hunter? Crow watched him storm off, but not for too long. The people that looked like cops approached him._

"_Son, did you see a tall, bulky man named Greiger run down this way?" they asked. Crow didn't know how to answer. Should he tell? What did Security want with him? Crow suddenly feared for his life. Not only his life was at stake, but his friends' lives were at risk. He wouldn't put his friends in harm's way because of a vampire hunter._

"_He went that away." Crow said quietly. It was only loud enough for them to hear. They thanked him and took off. Crow hated to do it. It was wrong. He had done what Kalin supposedly claimed Yusei had done. He had sold someone out for his own protection. Crow had bigger people to think about. He had his friends. He couldn't risk them being hurt. He had no choice. Crow sighed as he continued home._

He never questioned it after he had gotten home. In his own twisted way he had justified his actions. It was now that he questioned his decision and wondered if it was a grave mistake. Greiger could've gotten far, far away. He also could've stayed in town and finish all of them off. Whatever could've happened, it didn't matter now. Greiger was a vampire, and he didn't doubt for one second that he'd be a ruthless one.

Crow shuddered in fear. It wasn't because of what Greiger could do to Crow. The thought that maybe they all had turned out to be like Kalin throughout the years crossed his mind. Maybe they were all losing touch with their humanity. Being alive for four hundred years would probably do that to you. Maybe they all were more far gone than they thought.

**So what do you think? Are they all becoming heartless vampires? **


	27. Taken

**Here it finally is! Hope you like it and please review :)**

Luna frowned at the spell book that she clutched tightly in her hands. It was quite large and occupied most of the space in her backpack. The pages were worn and yellowed with time. She didn't know how long it had been passed down through generations of witches in her family. Leo always tried to read it, but the book had a protection spell that allowed only certain witches to read it in case it fell in the wrong hands. Leo was born without any powers which hindered him from making heads or tails from it.

Luna had felt off for quite some time. She couldn't pinpoint the exact time when she started feeling woozy, but it had been fairly recent. She turned through the pages looking for a potion that would calm her nerves. Luna suddenly flashed back to the last time she seen the criminal who had been prowling the streets.

_5 weeks ago_

_ Luna held the grocery bags in her hands as she continued her walk home. Luckily, the grocery store was only two blocks away and she hadn't bought much so she had little to carry in a short distance. Luna was only minutes away from her home when she seen a man out of the corner of her eye flash past her as quick as lightning._

_ Luna recognized him in an instant. It was a man named Devack who had recently been convicted for murder and had since escaped prison. Now that Luna was more aware of her surroundings she heard police sirens in the distance. He was on the run and the police were trailing him! A vision of the poor, defenseless woman that he so easily murdered flooded her mind. She dropped her groceries and soon followed him in hot pursuit. _

_ Luna had no idea what she was doing, but she kept chasing him. Her footsteps were so light he probably didn't even hear them make contact with the concrete behind him. Luna had to stop him. He needed to be punished for his crimes. Luna silently pleaded with the spirits to help enable him from fleeing any longer. Luna gasped in surprise when he fell down to the ground gasping in pain. Luna hadn't expected that, not in the slightest, but her ploy at stopping him had worked. Luna began to scream for help. _

_ Through all of the pain the man looked at her and instantly knew somewhere inside of him that the little girl shrieking was the source of all of his agony. Luna made harsh eye contact with him before pleading for the cops to arrive. It only took a couple of minutes for them to find her and him lying on the ground. Luna made the spirits release their painful vice just as they exited their car and began to overcome him. _

_ "I'll get you, little girl! I don't know how you did that, but I'll come back for you!" he muttered his last words to her as they loaded him in the police car. Another kind policeman thanked Luna for her service and offered to take her home, but Luna decided she'd rather walk. The policemen couldn't figure out how she could have stopped such a vicious man. It was above them all._

_ She needed to clear her head, and her house was just around the corner…_

Present

The man's words still echoed in her mind as if it were yesterday. Ever since then she hadn't felt calm anymore. It was as if the threat of having someone potentially waiting in the shadows had somehow taken away any peace of mind she once had away. She reminded herself that it was an empty threat. He'd never get out of jail, especially since he ran away from the police. Even though she knew they'd never meet again the wooziness never left Luna. The power surge that went through her when she called on the spirits to immobilize him still charged her. She'd never forget that brief run-in with a murderous man that had sworn vengeance on her.

* * *

><p>Carly had decided she was done with Kalin and his group. They were wrong. They were evil. She was evil. Carly had turned evil, but they had pushed her to be that way. Carly refused to stand it any longer. She didn't want vengeance on Jack. Now that she thought about it she never really did. She wanted to be with Jack. She was done pretending. Carly was going to go home.`<p>

Just before Carly could leave the house she met Kalin at the door wearing his infamous smirk. "Just where do you think you're going?" he grinned. Carly's eyes darkened with hatred. Kalin had done all of this to her. He had made her this way. She didn't know why she had remained loyal to him.

"I'm going home to my friends who are waiting for me!" Carly tried to push past him but he roughly grabbed her arm. She hissed in pain and his grip tightened. She should've known Kalin wouldn't let her leave without a fight.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Do you think they actually want this Carly Carmine? The killer? The vampire? No, sweetheart, they want the old you back and she died after she was pushed out of a window!" Kalin laughed at her. His words had stung her, but Carly wouldn't let him get to her. He was lying. Her friends loved her.

"My friends just want me back! You're a liar and a manipulator. I'm not your puppet anymore!" Just before she could make her final exit he pulled her close. Carly stopped breathing. She feared the worst. What was he planning on doing?

"You're my creation and you'll do what I say! You're staying here to fight for me. You'll never leave, Carly Carmine!" His pupils began to dilate and Carly's heart sank. He was compelling her. Carly desperately tried to fight off his power, but the struggle was too much for her. "You hate Jack Atlas. You want him and all of his friends dead. You belong here with us. We are your companions. Are we clear?" Kalin released her slightly to see if it had worked.

Carly blinked. All of her resolve and desire to fight snapped in two. "Crystal."

* * *

><p>Akiza kept thinking of Yusei's parents' words. His father seemed scary now. The kind Mr. Fudo she once saw him as seemed like a distant memory. Yusei had said that his parents didn't use to be that cold, but Akiza was still frightened. She knew Yusei would protect her, but his father seemed hell-bent on using her as his puppet of mass destruction.<p>

She had to admit it was quite a brilliant plan. What better way to defeat a witch/vampire than using another witch/vampire as the weapon. If only it wasn't at Akiza's expense… Akiza didn't want to be a vampire. Akiza didn't want to live forever. Her parents already seemed to be afraid of her. If she started to get older and didn't age they'd really know something was wrong with her. Akiza didn't want immortality at all, but she was being selfish in a way. Maybe if she was a vampire she could reason with Carly. Maybe she could persuade her to become back to the good side. Was it really worth her own life though?

* * *

><p>Yusei walked into the living room to notice Sherry seated in front of the fire off towards the side. She had turned the fire on and it was then that he realized how colder it had gotten in the past couple of weeks. He hadn't even noticed it before. Yusei sighed, knowing what he'd have to do, and sat down on the same couch a good distance apart from the brooding female.<p>

Sherry didn't even turn to give him a glance. She grabbed the mug of what Yusei was assuming to be hot chocolate and brought it up to her lips to take a sip. The warmth of the drink began to spread through her. It amazed her that she could still feel warmth when she had a cold, dead heart.

"I know you're mad at me, and I get that. I know that what you did before was your way of protecting Crow and I…at least that's what I hope was going through your mind at the time. I also know that you went to Akiza's house and tried to make things right and that was very big of you," He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, Sherry." Sherry sat her drink down and looked at him carefully. He almost felt as if he needed to protect himself. Sherry could be vicious. She could hold a grudge, and her forgiveness wasn't easy to earn. "And I also wanted to say that I'm lucky to have someone that will always look out for me."

"Bravo. Did you pull that one out of a hat?" Sherry sarcastically remarked. Yusei said nothing and waited for her to further rebuke his apology. At that moment the tension in the room was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Yusei had just blinked when Sherry was standing in front of him yanking him off the couch. "It's about time. Let's go get something to eat. You look like you're starving." Sherry said, and Yusei knew she wasn't talking about regular food. Yusei smirked and rolled his eyes. "Grab a coat. In case you haven't noticed, it's cold outside."

* * *

><p>Leo entered the room they were sharing at their friends' house with a grave expression. In his hands was a remote that he clutched tightly. He hopped on the bed and startled her. She looked at him with a confused expression as he turned on the television. "Luna, is this the guy…"<p>

_"Devack is a convicted murderer and has escaped out of prison yet again. It seems as if authorities have tried to keep this under wraps, but it looks as if he's been out for a couple of weeks. If anyone has seen this man, please call…"_

**I just loved the Yusei and Sherry moment at the end. :)**

**What's going to happen next, guys? Love to hear your thoughts! Please review!**


	28. At Skyfall

**It's been over a month guys! School has worn me out. But on the bright side, Monday is my last day. :) I get to dedicate my summer writing for you guys! Yay. I also have a new story that should be out in the upcoming future. Try not to kill me. Please review! **

Luna managed to fight off tears as she told her story to Yusei who had just arrived back with Sherry from an outing she didn't want to even think about. She had told Yusei everything about Devack. She told him about their meeting and his sworn vengeance on her. Yusei felt sorrowful to see the strong little girl fighting off the urge to cry. It was heartbreaking to see Luna sad.

"Luna, I don't know who this guy is, but we'll find him and take care of him." Yusei assured her. Crow nodded in response and Sherry stared at them with a grim look on her face. She began to recall a night where she ran into a very menacing man that was wreaking havoc at one of her favorite places to hunt at.

"I know who that guy is. I know Devack. I had gone to a frat party-why I was there isn't important- and I met a guy there who really scared the heck out of me. His name was Devack…and he's a vampire. " Sherry said quietly. Crow stiffened a little. Yusei actually felt relieved, while the twins became even more terrified. "It gets worse. I think he's one of Kalin's goonies."

"This is great. He can't come into an uninvited house. We'll get Luna and Leo to a safe place and make sure he can't come in." Yusei breathed a sigh of relief. Jack still wasn't buying it. He didn't agree with that plan at all.

"You're forgetting one thing," Jack hated to scare them, but they needed to be aware. If they went into this blindly the twins could suffer severely, and he didn't believe that any little child should have to suffer. "If what your parents said was true about Carly she might be able to still enter houses uninvited." Sherry groaned. There was always a catch. Even the cold-hearted blonde didn't want the children to end up as casualties of this war.

"We're gonna figure this out." Sherry said to reassure them. "I promise that we'll find a way to avoid the worst case scenario. You'll be safe." The twins nodded. When Sherry spoke Luna almost seemed to believe her.

* * *

><p>Akiza knew that Yusei would hate her for this decision. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to do this. It wasn't just her life anymore. It was Carly's life and everyone else's life who could potentially be her next victim. Akiza would do this to save her best friend. Akiza valued her life so much, but Akiza wasn't that selfish. She would do this for everyone. She hoped Yusei could understand.<p>

Akiza remembered how to get to his parents' house and had taken a bus. The ride hadn't been long and it was quite quaint. She enjoyed the scenery. Akiza gulped, knowing she'd enter this house a mortal and exit being a vampire. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer her. It seemed like hours, but it felt like seconds. When the door had finally opened she regretted thinking that the wait was agonizing. She'd give anything to have a few more seconds of her life still within her possession.

Akiza opened her eyes to Mr. Fudo who stared at her curiously. "Your heart is racing a mile a minute. Step in side, my dear." He extended the door so she could enter easily. Akiza nodded and stepped into the house. He looked at her questioningly. His wife was soon at his side and she lightly smiled at Akiza.

"I thought about what you said. I think you're right and that me being a vampire might be the only thing that can save her, or at the least stop her." Akiza gulped. She was offering her life to him. She was probably the stupidest human (witch or whatever she was) to ever exist.

"Is Yusei with you? Did he finally agree to this?" They began to look out the window for their son. Akiza bit her lip and shook her head. The Fudo's faces fell. They would do this because they knew this was right, but they would probably lose their son forever. "He doesn't know, does he?" Akiza shook her head no once again. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I want you to make me a vampire." Akiza managed to say with confidence. She thought she pulled off an excellent bravado. She didn't want this at all. She never wanted this. Sadly, she had lost the battle to stay mortal. This was her overall decision. She'd save her friends and everyone by doing this.

"Hold still and this won't hurt much." Mr. Fudo sighed. Akiza pulled her hair away from her neck and closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was his fangs protruding. She drew in a sharp breath when his fangs pierced her skin. She felt slightly woozy when he bit her. It wasn't the pleasant feeling that Yusei's bite gave her. Maybe it was the venom being injected in her. Or maybe it was just the difference in people.

Mr. Fudo gently pulled away and Akiza opened her eyes in surprise. Why wasn't she dead yet? "Don't I have to die before I even change? Why didn't you snap my neck or something?" Akiza was confused. For a man that really wanted this before, he didn't seem as if he wanted to anymore.

"You'll have to take care of that yourself. Be creative or whatever. Yusei will hate me forever for doing this. I can't imagine what he'd do if I actually killed you. It also gives you some time to really decide if this is what you want or not. Yusei thinks badly of me, and I know you probably do too, but I'm not as evil as everyone believes. Goodbye, Akiza." He opened the door for her. Akiza nodded, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind, and left the house. She had one more hour to be human. Akiza sighed, letting a silent tear fall from her eyes, and caught the last bus home.

Akiza had said goodbye to her parents several minutes ago. They had some assembly to take attend for the night and had left to go out of town once again. They promised they'd only be gone for a day, but she remembered how easily one day turned into two and so forth. At least they wouldn't find their daughter dead (or whatever she'd be).

Akiza got out a pen and a piece of paper. She had to write Yusei a letter. He'd probably be the one to find her if anyone did. She began to pour her feelings out on a blank piece of paper that soon began to fill up with her words.

_Dear Yusei,_

_ I'm sorry about everything. I know this will hurt you and you'll probably hate me after this. I know you never wanted this for me, but this is my decision. Don't hate your parents. I asked for this. This is the only way we have a chance at saving Carly. I didn't think I was ready to be immortal, but I realized on the ride home that I'd get to have friends like you all forever and ever. That is more than enough to keep me going._

_ Most importantly, I have you. I care about you so much. I wish this was avoidable, but this is my choice. I'm not really choosing immortality. I'm choosing to save my friends. Most of all, I'm choosing you. I can be with you forever. I love you, Yusei. If you're reading this then I hope you have the heart to forgive me before I wake up. This is our new beginning._

_ Love, _

_ Akiza_

Akiza wiped the tears away as she clutched the notebook tightly in her hands. She grabbed the rope that she had already gotten out of the basement and took the items with her as she exited her room. Akiza sat down the notebook by the banister and began to work. Akiza bit her lip to the point of drawing blood as she tied a perfect knot on the banister. There was only one thing left to do.

It was surprisingly easy to tie the knot around her neck. She pulled it tighter to make sure it would stay. It didn't matter anyways. If the knot came undone she'd fall to her death. Akiza closed her eyes. _I'm sorry, Yusei._

* * *

><p>Yusei had to see Akiza and tell her about the awful news. She could potentially be in danger as well. Yusei had just reached her house and was walking up her driveway when he instantly sensed something wrong. Was Akiza okay? He listened for her heartbeat and heard it racing fast in his ears. Yusei opened the door to see Akiza with a rope around her neck. He gasped. He stared in horror and watched as she jumped. <em>No!<em>

* * *

><p>Leo clutched the note tightly in his hand. He wouldn't show it to anyone. He'd save his sister. He knew just how to do it. He'd confront Devack himself. If he was a vampire he could easily be staked.<p>

_You've probably heard of my escape by now. Come alone or suffer the consequences. We have a score to settle. _

_ -Devack_

**Horrible ending, right? I'm so evil. ;D**


	29. Lifeline

**How'd you like that last chapter? :P. Fear not. Here is the next chapter! :)**

Yusei stared in horror as Akiza jumped. It wouldn't happen. Not again. He wasn't losing someone he loved again. Yusei rushed up the stairs and yanked Akiza back up easily. He snapped the rope with ease and stretched her out on the floor. Yusei felt tears rush to his eyes. His own dead heart was racing in his ears too loudly for him to pick up her heartbeat. She wasn't staring into his eyes. He was too late.

* * *

><p>Leo waited until Luna was asleep before acting on his plan. They had both went back to their house for the night since Devack wasn't invited in there. Leo grabbed Luna's spell book and went downstairs. He began scanning every page until he found what he was looking for. He needed a spell to transfer Luna's powers to his own so he'd have a fighting chance against Devack. Most of the book was blank to him because of the protective spell on it. The only spells he could see were blood spells. He smiled in victory once he found it.<p>

"Blood to blood. Being to being. Let yours be mine. Let yours be mine." Leo mumbled the words. Leo looked up just in time to see a flash of light hit him with a blunt force that knocked him over. The spell had worked. Leo was glad he had remembered what Luna had told him about the power of blood spells. Blood spells could be performed by any relative of the witch because it was used by connecting the two. Luna had made him memorize some blood protection spells in case he ever found himself in trouble. Leo smiled in satisfaction as he left the house.

* * *

><p>Yusei was about to cry out when Akiza's eyes opened wide. She wasn't dead! He had saved her in time. Akiza was alive. Yusei gasped as he pulled her towards him and squeezed her tightly. "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you really think that I can live without you?" Yusei exclaimed. He pulled away from her. Akiza was about to explain how she would've came back but he noticed for it for himself. "Who bit you, Akiza?"<p>

"Yusei, let me explain!" Akiza was about to tell him everything when he interrupted her.

"I asked you a question! Who bit you?" Yusei was fuming mad. A million thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind, but he thought he already knew. He'd never forgive his father. He didn't need her answer, but he wanted to hear her response.

"I thought about what your dad said and he was right! This is the only way to stop her and maybe save her. I could bring her back this way! I went to your parents and asked them to turn me. Mr. Fudo bit me but refused to kill me and said I could do that for myself because you'd never forgive him. I'm sorry, Yusei. I didn't want to hurt you." Akiza started to tear up. Why did this have to happen? She had jumped and intended to die. She was ready to die. She was almost mentally prepared to take on her new life.

"You don't have to die to save Carly! She isn't yours to save. We'll all save her. I won't let you become a vampire. You won't make this sacrifice for us." Yusei shook his head. His voice had softened but Akiza was still afraid. She sat up on her own and shook her head. Akiza thought she owed them so much, especially Carly who had given her life for her. Akiza needed to do this for everyone.

"It's my decision. If I want to be a vampire then I'll be a vampire!"

"If that's what you want then I'll let you." He sighed. "But you don't want to be a vampire! You're doing this to save us, but you don't have to die. We'll save everyone without having you turn." Akiza bit her lip and looked down. "Tell me that you want to be a vampire and I'll let you do it."

Akiza stared into his deep blue eyes. She finally broke down. "Yusei, I don't want to be a vampire! I thought this was best, but I don't wanna die. I thought I was ready to live forever, but I'm not." Akiza whimpered. Yusei sighed as he pulled her into his arms. He easily unknotted the rope around her neck, although she had done a good job tying it, and scooped her up. She needed to rest. Akiza clutched Yusei tightly and let him carry her to bed. Yusei wiped her eyes and tucked her in. He made sure she was comfortable before he left her alone in her room.

Yusei wouldn't leave her alone at home in fear of her still wanting to kill herself or Kalin finding out she has venom in her system and having him take matters in his own hands. Just before Yusei was about to go downstairs he noticed a notebook that was near the banister. Yusei removed the remaining rope that was tied on the banister and picked it up.

Yusei read the letter and blinked back tears. Akiza loved him. Akiza thought she was choosing him by killing herself. Yusei realized that this battle wasn't just about Carly. It was about saving Akiza too. _I'm going to save you, Akiza. I promise._

* * *

><p>Leo had finally reached the spot where Devack had wanted to meet Luna. Leo was about to call out to him when he saw the large man step out from the shadows. "You're not the little girl. But you look like her. Are you her twin?" he laughed.<p>

"I'm her brother." Leo put on a tough bravado.

"Well I wanted the girl, but you'll have to do for now." He smirked in satisfaction. Leo suddenly felt fear rush through his bones into his very being. This is why Luna had trouble falling to sleep. This man's solemn promise had been haunting his sister only because somewhere inside she knew this man would keep his word. He had forever to keep it.

Leo didn't know the first thing when it came to using Luna's powers. He tried to concentrate and focus, but he received no results. The next thing he knew he was being thrust against the brick building hard. He sucked in a sharp breath of air through his teeth and fought off a scream. The man wanted to see his will break. He wanted to watch him squirm before he died. "You don't know how big of a bullet you've taken for your sister. Too bad she's next." He laughed menacingly lifting Leo up again and shoving him to the ground.

"There's no way and hell you'll ever hurt my sister!" Leo shouted. The man's grip on him tightened. His hands found their way to Leo's neck and began to squeeze the breath out of him. Leo felt himself losing his grip of the world fast. Things were starting to darken. Just before his whole world went dark the weight of his attacker slackened. The man slumped to the ground and landed with a thud.

Leo blinked to see his sister standing above him with worry written all over her face. He heard his voice in his head cracking a joke about how she'd have worry lines before she turns twenty. He heard them echo loudly in his head, but he couldn't find the strength to say them. He couldn't even mutter his sister's name. Leo closed his eyes, shutting his mind off from the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Crow just got off the phone with Yusei. He couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Akiza do that? How could she just almost throw her human life away for a miserable one that never ended? How could Yusei's parents do that to him? Crow remembered happier times before the Fudo's had become that way. They weren't always heartless. They used to have humanity.<p>

Crow liked it better before their happiness went to dust. It was just Crow, Jack, Yusei, and Sherry living their eternal life with pleasure. They weren't monsters, but they knew how to have fun before it became "too much fun" and someone died on their hands. They all used to be happy. Going to America changed that. Coming here had changed everything. Crow had decided a long time ago not to dwell on it and that they all needed to grow up sometime, but the sad reminder that they'd never really grow up still hit him like a ton of bricks.

Sherry would forever be a nineteen year old girl who lost her parents too young and is stuck taking care of three immortal children. Jack would forever be a brooding twenty one year old guy that has an eternal craving for coffee and fits of bloodlust he has to constantly battle off. Yusei would forever be the twenty year old guy who had to put on the brave face for his friends and be the selfless one. Crow would forever be the seventeen year old guy who was robbed of ever reaching adulthood and forced into a continuous life of immaturity. Something would always be missing. They would never complete their lives like they were supposed to. They'd never grow old and die like they were intended to. Something would always remain empty.

**Poor Crow. It's sad that they'll never grow up. Pity party for the vamps. :(**


	30. For the Love of a Dead Girl

**SHE'S BACK. :)**

**So over the summer I've moved out of state for college. I'M A COLLEGE FRESHMAN. It's crazy. So long story short, I've moved out of state with my best friend and we are rooming together in college. We both play for a college soccer team on scholarships so we had to be here in freaking July. Yay us. So I've been trying to adjust to the college life and it's so hard! I'm getting there. Anyways, I'm getting my schedule under control somewhat and can write for you guys a bit. Yay! :)**

Luna sighed. She had undone the blood spell and reclaimed her powers less than an hour ago. She teleported them home and drug him towards the couch. He had been asleep ever since. Luna was eager for him to wake up so she could scold him like a parent would, but then again she knew why he did it and she wanted to see his bright eyes open so she could thank him.

Why did Leo always have to protect her? Her family always considered her a fragile little girl. When she was younger she had overexerted herself during a spell and fell under a coma for a month, one that she wasn't expected to wake up from, and had ever since been labeled under the glass category.

Luna shuddered at what had happened earlier. Devack had Leo pinned down and he was strangling him to death. Luna had pulled out her stake and stabbed him in the back. Devack had landed with a groan and had died right beside her brother. Luna didn't want to kill him, but he was going to kill her brother. She had to.

* * *

><p>Jack decided to fix himself a late night cup of coffee. He didn't know of anything better to do. He wasn't tired and it wasn't as if the coffee would keep him up. His pot he was brewing was almost finished and he couldn't wait to take the first drink of the dark caffeinated substance. His favorite coffee mug was already sat out and all he had to do was tap his fingers against the marble counter impatiently as he watched his coffee continue brewing.<p>

Jack found himself surprisingly lonely that night. Sherry had disappeared after having to deal with some foreign affair. Yusei was dealing with Akiza and all of her psychotic mental health issues. Crow was being Crow and was probably prowling their favorite bar in search of drunkenness and a midnight snack. The whole house was empty except him.

Jack allowed himself to crack a smile when he noticed his coffee was finished. He quickly poured himself a cup and took a drink despite how hot the liquid was. He didn't mind it. It wasn't too hot anyways. He had just taken his first sip and sat it back down on the counter when he heard a knock at the door. Jack walked over to the door wondering who it could be. He thought maybe Yusei had calmed down the nutcase and thought it couldn't be Crow since he liked to stay out all hours of the night. He opened it up and took a deep breath. Carly. It was Carly.

"Hello, Jackie." She smirked. This smirk seemed different. She looked so much more altered than she had previously, if that was even possible. Before he could breathe another word she had rushed inside and pinned him against the door. "I have a message for you. It's from Kalin."

"Carly, what's wrong with you? What's he done to you?" Jack managed to choke out underneath her strong grasp. Carly was amazingly strong and she was practically crushing him. He tried to push her away, but had no results. "What did Kalin do to you?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just not the Carly Carmine you're used to seeing." She tightened her grip. Jack would lose consciousness if she kept this up. Carly slackened her grip slightly to give him enough air. She came there with a purpose. It'd be pointless if he passed out. Jack didn't believe her. "If you must know, Kalin set me free." She smiled.

Set her free? "How did Kalin set you free?" Jack was confused. It suddenly clicked in Jack's head. Kalin had taken away her free will. Carly was his minion. She was being compelled. "He compelled you, didn't he?" Jack sounded angry. Carly was impressed he could show anger under all of her pressure.

"I want this, Jackie. Your Carly died after she was pushed out of a window. Don't you think you should let her go?" Carly said bitterly. Jack knew this was Kalin's doing. She knew just which buttons to push. Carly wasn't that ruthless. She had a soul. Kalin was turning her into a monster, or better yet another version of him. "Oh, that's right. You're in love with her. Too bad she doesn't give a damn about you anymore." Carly let him go completely and shrugged. Jack felt something inside of him die. He didn't want to believe her. He knew she was under compulsion, but maybe she was right. His Carly died after she fell from that window. She was dead and she wasn't coming back. Maybe the vampire Carly didn't care about him anymore.

"You can fight his control. You don't have to be this person." Jack shook his head. Carly laughed in spite of herself. She found this oddly amusing. Jack still insisted on her fighting. It would be different if she actually wanted to fight it. She liked being this way. She wasn't a weakling anymore. She was fearless. She was brave. She was immortal.

"Don't you listen? I want this. All of this. I didn't before, but I do now." Carly grinned. She could tell Jack was breaking in half. He deserved everything he was getting and more. This was all of his fault. He would suffer accordingly. "Kalin's message to you is an eye for an eye. One of those little twins killed one of his soldiers." Jack began to feel fear flow within him. One of the twins could be in danger…or worse. "Relax, Jackie. Kalin wouldn't kill a child."

"I don't care what you say, Carly. You aren't this person." Jack grabbed both of her arms and looked into her eyes. He searched for the girl she once was. He analyzed her looking for something, anything that would help him keep hope. He searched for faith in her. Jack let her go. He couldn't find anything. She was gone. Kalin had corrupted her. She was a lost cause.

Carly stepped away from him and walked to the door. She turned back and faced him before leaving. "But I am, Jack." Carly fought back a sigh. "I am this way." Jack felt a flicker of hope ignite within him. He saw something just then that he had been looking for. He saw _her_. Carly closed the door and disappeared in the night. Jack looked at the door hoping she'd return, but knowing she wouldn't.

_You're in there, Carly._ _I won't stop searching until I find you._

* * *

><p>Crow walked home somewhat drunkenly from the bar. He wasn't terribly intoxicated. His speech wasn't slurred and he could walk in a straight line. He had gotten his fill of alcohol and other liquids that quenched his thirst. He really needed something to take his mind off of things. Crow was just about to change streets when he noticed a body slumped downward in an alley.<p>

Crow instantly felt alarm. Someone was hurt. Crow rushed over at inhuman speed to the unconscious body. Crow listened for a heartbeat, but found none. Who was it? His heart broke for the girl. He turned the blonde girl over and screamed. He sunk to his knees in agony and cradled her into his arms. Lynette was dead. Crow saw a note on the ground beside of her. _An eye for an eye._ What did that mean?

Crow's phone started to go off in his pocket and he dug it out. He blinked away tears and cleared his throat. It was Jack. "The twins have killed one of Kalin's minions. Carly came over here with a message. Kalin wants revenge. Are you alright?" Crow gulped. "Crow? Are you there? We have to be on alert…"

"No alert needed, Jack. I already know how Kalin got his revenge." Crow stroked Lynette's cold cheek. He knew it wouldn't be cold for much longer. He knew that within a couple of hours her eyes would spring open and be filled with life once again. Lynette wasn't truly dead, but now she would suffer the fate of being a full vampire. She'd have to drink blood. She was truly immortal now.

"How?"

"Lynette is _dead_."

**How sad. :( #TeamEvil**


	31. Sometime Love

Crow watched Lynette carefully as he waited for her chest to rise and fall once again. In death she looked like a porcelain doll. She almost didn't look real. Death was by far not romantic, glorious, or beautiful, but she somehow made it look like just that. She didn't look dead. Crow knew she was dead, even if it was just for a brief moment in time, but she made it look so peaceful like she was just sleeping. He would swear she was if he didn't have to constantly remind himself she wasn't breathing. Her heart wasn't beating.

Crow flinched at the memory of carrying her home and seeing Jack's expression sink when he saw her. He had hoped Carly had been wrong. He had hoped Kalin had some heart left in him. All of that was disproven as soon as he carried the lifeless Lynette into the house. It looked as if someone had stabbed her in the stomach and drank her dry of her blood. Crow had cleaned her up the best he could without her thinking he'd violated her when she woke up.

The orange haired boy counted by the minutes as he waited for her to return to the living. He thought of many things he could say to her to comfort her. He thought of endless excuses and sweet words, but he knew none of them would suffice. Lynette had never wanted to be immortal in the first place. She hated Kalin ever since he bit her and activated her half-vampire gene. Now that she was coming back as a full vampire she'll want to kill him, but Crow would never let her do it. Lynette wasn't the person that could so easily murder someone and live with herself. Besides, Crow wanted to stake Kalin himself and watch the life drain out of him. In all of Kalin's years of being alive he has caused everyone misery. It was time for it to end.

Crow moved a piece of hair that was on her face and put it behind her ears. Any moment now she'd return to him. It was then he realized what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. He didn't care about any obstacle he'd have to face to be with her. It would be worth it. Crow was just about to jump up and run to bathroom real quick when a faint familiar beat started to pick up in his ears. Crow's heart jumped into overdrive. He heard her take a deep breath. Lynette sprung up and gasped for air. She was awake.

* * *

><p>Akiza awoke the next day feeling a lot better. She rolled over to notice Yusei who was fast asleep beside of her. She smiled lightly and admired his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. He worried so much she could swear he'd have wrinkles by now if he wasn't frozen in time like he was. Akiza was sure she laid like that for a while until Yusei's eyes started to twitch and his features began to come to life.<p>

Akiza perked up and grinned. Yusei looked half-annoyed with being awake and she discovered he wasn't a morning person. "Good morning. You look happy." She laughed. He yawned and rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Not really. I don't do mornings." He leaned up. Akiza followed suit and jumped out of her bed. She almost shrieked when her feet made contact with the cold floor. Yusei noticed her reaction and fought off a laugh. Akiza grabbed some clothes out of a drawer and went to go shower and get ready in the bathroom.

Akiza realized how lucky she was to have Yusei save her when he did. She could have made the worst mistake of her life. Akiza didn't really want to be a vampire. She was willing to die for her friends, but Yusei honestly believed there was another way, and Akiza just believed in him. It didn't take long for her to shower and get dressed. She dried her hair some, but decided to let it air dry for the most part. It didn't take long for it to dry anyways. She applied some simple makeup and exited the bathroom. She saw Yusei sitting on her bed watching a television show on her TV as he waited for her. Akiza noticed he was watching some mechanics show which was stereotypically something he'd like and she joined him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. If you hadn't have got to me in time I would've made a big mistake." Yusei told her he was glad he saved her too. She leaned back against her bed and was just about to try and watch whatever was on until she realized the note she had written for him before she almost ended her life. "Hold on a second." She jumped up and walked quickly out of the room. She stood in front of the banister and looked for her notebook. Where was it? Had she picked it up before she returned to bed? Akiza walked back to the room. She had just entered the room when she noticed what Yusei was holding and her heart dropped.

"You looking for this?" Yusei asked her, humor evident in his voice. Held in his gloved hands was the spiral notebook that contained all of her heart felt words she had written the night before. She gulped. _Damn._

* * *

><p>Crow grabbed Lynette and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair in efforts to soothe her. She was disoriented. The truth hadn't sunk in yet. "Crow? How am I here? How are you here? What happened to me?" she managed to stutter. Something was wrong with her. She didn't feel like herself. She pulled away from Crow's arms to meet his eyes.<p>

"Listen to me, Lynette. This isn't going to be easy for you to take in," he cupped her tear-stained face in his hands. She nodded eager for him to continue. "I found you last night unconscious in an alley. You were really beaten up and it looks like someone bit you." Crow told her. He noticed the gears grinding in her mind. She was trying to recall the previous night's events, and he could tell her memory was foggy. He knew she trusted his words though.

"Well it's a good thing you found me, I guess. I'm glad I can always count on you, Crow." She nodded. Crow's heart broke. She still didn't know. How could he break it to her? How could he tell her she was doomed to be just like him? He'd crush her. He had to crush her. He couldn't avoid this.

"That's not all there is to it, Lynette," he shook his head. She stared at him with a confused look on her face. What else could there be? "I found you and you were…dead." Crow said softly. Lynette got up off of the bed and backed away from him. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No. No. No. No. NO. I'm not dead! I'm fine, Crow! See! I'm alive and well. How could I have been dead?" Lynette cried out. Crow knew that she knew what would happen if she was ever murdered. She was clearly in denial. Crow got up and took a step towards her slowly. She shook her head again, but didn't put any more distance between them.

"Lynette…"

"No, Crow! There is no way I died! If I died then that means that I'm a real vampire! That means I need blood to survive! That means a lot of things, Crow. I'm fine." She cried. "I've got to be fine." She whimpered before she fell to her knees. Crow was at her side in seconds and hugged her tightly. "Who did this to me?"

"Kalin did." Crow whispered in her ear. She stiffened up. He could feel the rage building from within her. She pulled away and looked at him. Behind the tears was a fire that was raging and burning brightly. He always admired how much fire she carried within her.

"I'll kill him, Crow."

"No, you won't. We are going to get some human blood inside of you and then you are going to come back here while _I _go rip his heart out and bring it back to you." Crow put a strand of hair behind her ears. She wiped her eyes and nodded. They both got to their feet and he grabbed her hand. They both whisked away as fast as lightning to the outside world.

* * *

><p>"Did you happen to read that?" Akiza scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She had meant every word, but confessing her feelings, even though it wasn't even in person, was still scary and kind of embarrassing. Yusei wasn't a creature that displayed his emotions much and she couldn't tell what he really felt about her. She knew he must care to some extent.<p>

"Yeah…I did." Yusei nodded. She gulped again and stepped inside the room and walked over to the bed. She sat down in front of him and waited for him to speak again. She didn't know what to say. Her heart was hammering in her ears, and he could probably hear it too. "Did you mean it?"

Akiza was taken aback by his question. Yusei sounded fragile as he spoke, and Yusei never sounded fragile. Was he scared that she could break him? Akiza wasn't for sure, but she knew she meant everything and she would make sure he knew that. "Yes, Yusei. I meant everything I wrote. I wrote it down because it was easier than saying it, and since I knew you'd be the one to find me I wanted you to know how I felt so you I could hopefully change your mind about hating me for making that decision." She sighed.

"Akiza," he put his hand on her thigh and leaned towards her more. Akiza was _very _aware of his hand placement, but didn't look at it. She kept her gaze on him. "I could never hate you. I love you too." Akiza brightened up and cracked a smile. She placed her hand over his gloved one and squeezed it lightly. "I want to be with you…so badly you don't even know, but we can't right now."

"Why not?" Akiza fought the automatic reaction to recoil. He had to have a good reason. He wouldn't just confess his love for her to rip her heart out without having a good reason.

"Do you know how valuable you are to Kalin if we are together? Even more than you are already because he knew ever since he saw you how much you meant to me. I won't let that target on you get any bigger. We'll take care of Kalin first and then we'll be together." Akiza nodded in understanding. Selfless Yusei was always taking care of the damsel in distress that was usually played by Akiza.

"Okay." She squeezed his hand.

**A love that can't be. How cliché am I? ;)**


	32. Wouldn't That Save You?

Crow left Lynette at the house under Jack's watch. Lynette had fed on a couple of humans to get herself used to human blood. She had drunk it before on several occasions, but never that much. All the blood was making her sick. Crow said it was less than what most vampires usually drunk, but it didn't settle with her well. Jack sat lifeless in the kitchen as he waited for the food he was preparing to be done.

Lynette wondered where Crow had gone off to. She had asked Jack and he said he didn't know. The thought that Jack might be lying had occurred to her, but she believed him when she asked him about it. Lynette sighed as she plodded up the stairs to Crow's room to await his return. She had stopped by the fridge and had grabbed a bottle of water before going up. She had wrinkled her noes in disgust at the blood bags that were in there. No wonder they didn't invite friends over. Lynette hopped onto his bed and sighed. It was going to be a long life. She had forever.

_The wind chilled her slightly but she kept on walking. She had no destination in mind. She usually walked the streets at night. It wasn't like anyone could hurt her. She had immortal abilities. Lynette was safe. She sighed as she kept on trudging along. It didn't take long for her to hear footsteps of someone behind her. At first she shrugged it off as an ordinary pedestrian just traveling along behind her, but once she turned around to see who it was she was thrown into a dark alley._

_ She gasped in horror to see Kalin staring at her. She knew his eyes. They haunted her all the time. Those eyes belonged to the one that bit her and injected vampire venom into her veins in the 1600s, activating her vampire gene and causing her to be immortal. Lynette felt panic spread throughout her. She wasn't afraid of anybody, but Kalin was the exception. He had taken so much from her. What could he do this time? "Don't you know better than to walk the streets by yourself, young lady?" He laughed sickly._

_ "Don't you know better than to assault someone?" Lynette hissed. Kalin rolled his eyes, but she knew it wasn't in annoyance. Kalin had always taken a special interest in her. Some said that Kalin had liked her too much. That was why he made her similar to him. She'd never die and leave him alone. Lynette was deathly afraid of Kalin, but she didn't think he could hurt her any more than he already had. _

_ "Sweet little Lynette. Long time no see. I thought you were dead? At least that was the rumor. I do recall that you were supposedly murdered in 1853 by a Frenchman and staked to death the next day. Glad to see it isn't true." Kalin smirked. Lynette let herself smile slightly. Maybe Kalin was just saying hello. "Where's Crow? Last time I checked he was in love with you. Or maybe Akiza holds that special place in his heart now." _

_ Lynette's smile faltered. Kalin wasn't here for old time's sake. He didn't want to chat. He wanted to make her feel pain. He wanted her to feel the same pain he felt a million times over for being rejected by everyone he had ever known. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Lynette didn't say it angrily. She didn't have any emotion. She just stated a fact. _

_ "So you didn't 'break-up' because you didn't suspect he had a thing for Julie's exact duplicate? Akiza sure is a pretty thing. She is following in her ancestor's footsteps. But we all know how the story ends, don't we?" Kalin laughed bitterly. "Tell me something. Why haven't you killed her yet? We know the curse. We know she's doomed and blah blah blah. She'll only break their hearts. You care about Crow the most. Why not solve this problem for him?" Kalin suggested._

_ "Because I'm not you, Kalin. I don't take away other people's choices. It's Crow's decision and it will always be Crow's decision. It should've been my decision. I should've gotten to choose whether I wanted this life or not. It wasn't yours to take from me!" Lynette shouted at him. Kalin winced slightly. He wasn't expecting that from her. _

_ "I don't want to do this, Lynette." Kalin sighed. He pulled out a dagger from his jacket. Lynette eyed him with fear. What was he planning? She was about to run but he held her in place. "I'm sorry." Kalin stabbed her with the dagger and pulled it out quickly. Lynette screamed with agony. _

_ "Why Kalin? Why?"_

_ "An eye for an eye, Lynette." He dropped to his knees where she had fallen. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't know you would come back." Kalin pushed her hair away and began to drink her blood. Lynette tried desperately to push him off, but she was too weak. Her resistance was futile. He stopped drinking when her arms went limp and she stopped kicking at him. He pulled away to see her blank eyes staring out into space. Kalin laid her down gently and threw down the note he had written before hand in his pocket. "I'm sorry, Lynette. There are casualties in war."_

* * *

><p>Crow left Lady Ramone's shop and began his hot pursuit. Lady Ramone was a witch, a very old witch at that. She practiced as a fortune teller in town, but Crow and his friends were very aware of her abilities. They had crossed paths during the Civil War when she was just a teenager. She had a hot temper and she constantly flared off with Jack. Lady Ramone looked to be in her late thirties, but she was almost two hundred years old.<p>

All of that anger they had towards each other somehow turned into a love-hate relationship and Crow did recall them having several moments filled with sexual tension. Jack would sneak out at night sometimes and claimed to be "clearing his head" but the whole house knew better. Jack had eventually backed out deciding not to become emotionally attached to someone, especially someone who was just like him, and they both went their separate ways since the relationship wasn't serious for either. Crow was surprised that he could actually get along with someone who was just like Jack, but they hit it off pretty well.

Lady Ramone was a very skilled witch. She had to be for making it for two hundred years. She had learned a lot of tricks in her time. Crow had gone there with a purpose. He wanted to find Kalin's hideout, and he knew that Lady Ramone would find it for sure. She had in no time at all. After casting a spell and using a map she pinpointed the location that it appeared to be. He had hidden it well with the magic of several of his own witches. Their powers were no match for Lady Ramone's and she had easily cracked their spells. According to her it was located just a couple of miles out of town. Crow took off at an inhuman pace. He had a score to settle. _An eye for an eye, Kalin._

* * *

><p>Akiza sunk back in her chair as she processed the news. Lynette was a full-fledged vampire now. Akiza's heart broke for the girl. Akiza had almost made that decision and it would've destroyed her. Lynette already had to suffer the pain of living forever. Now she had to battle bloodlust. Yusei seemed sad at the news as well. He knew Kalin was capable of anything, but he didn't think he was capable of killing Lynette. He had once cared for the girl. That was why he made her immortal to begin with. Kalin had just done the only thing that could make Lynette hate him even more than she already did.<p>

Akiza was worried about Crow as well. She sensed something was wrong. She knew Yusei wasn't telling her something. Akiza knew that Crow was missing. She had heard Jack say it through the phone. Yusei hadn't told her that, but Akiza knew. He probably didn't want her to worry. Akiza couldn't help but worry. Crow was her friend who had a short temper and would probably jump into doing something stupid because of it. She didn't know what to think.

There was no way that Yusei would willingly let her go out of the house. She had vampire venom in her system. If Kalin found out then Akiza would be a goner as well. Yusei had also mentioned the twins had killed a man named Devack. Yusei had suggested that they come over, but Luna insisted that a vampire couldn't come in her house uninvited and she already had charmed the house with a protection spell. Yusei decided they were probably better off where they were.

Akiza couldn't stop herself from thinking. She wanted to go see Lynette and comfort her. She doubted the girl was coping well, especially since the one she loved was off who knows where. She sighed as she brought her knees to her chest. Why did awful things happen?

* * *

><p>Crow managed to sneak in the remote hideout easily. Crow noticed there were what looked to be jail cells in one part of the building. Crow suspected that Kalin had kidnapped humans to turn them into vampires and train them to be one of his goonies. Crow shuddered at the thought. He continued on his quest to find Kalin. He was going to pay.<p>

Crow searched on and on for what seemed like a while until he finally discovered a room that he hadn't been in. Crow opened the door, not even caring about the importance of being stealthy, and walked inside. He hoped to see Kalin, but instead he was face to face with a man he had met before. It was a man that hated him. "Hello, Greiger." Crow said calmly.

"I'm impressed. I see you really are a man on a mission. I assume you were expecting Kalin." Greiger smirked. Crow knew he was a vampire, but he didn't want to believe it. Vampirism hadn't changed him much. He was already strong before he turned. "I'm not impressed by your lack of preparedness, though. To kill a vampire you need a stake. I see you have brought none."

"Spur of the moment. What can I say? I didn't know what I was doing until I got here. I figured I'd just improvise." Crow shrugged and half-smiled at the large man.

"That is very stupid of you then. You really think Kalin would go at you without making you go through all of us first? He's a busy man. I have a score to settle with you anyways. You're the reason they caught me again. This is your fault, Crow. I didn't want Kalin to kill you because I wanted to do it myself." Greiger said. He didn't say it cruelly or bitterly. He almost said it like he was programmed to say it. That didn't make sense to Crow. Maybe they weren't evil. Maybe Kalin had some hold on all of them that made them have a desire to kill the one who they see as their betrayer.

"Greiger, it doesn't have to be like this-" Before Crow could say anything else Greiger had slammed him into the wall.

"It does, Crow." Greiger held him down with one hand while holding a stake in the air with another. Crow looked at it and felt fear begin to fill him. Could Greiger really do it? "I'm sorry." Greiger went to plunge it in, but was caught off dropped it and fell to the floor.

"You were wrong, Greiger." Crow leaned over his dying body. The stake Greiger had been holding laid at his side while the one Crow had secretly been carrying was plunged into his chest. "I did have a weapon and it shouldn't have had to end this way. I'm sorry." Crow sighed as he watched Greiger grow limp. Crow removed the stake from his chest and tossed it across the room. He closed Greiger's eyes and sighed. He shouldn't have had to die. He muttered one last apology before deciding to leave the compound and return home. He had done enough damage for one day.


	33. Eye for an Eye

Crow had arrived home later and explained everything that had happened. Yusei had also left Akiza to herself. The vampire venom should've been almost out of her system by now. After Lynette scolded Crow for being stupid and reckless she departed to his room that she decided she would share with him again for the time being. Crow had gone to check on her moments before and noticed she was asleep.

Jack and Yusei sat downstairs on the couch in front of the television, but it wasn't on. Crow got a drink from the kitchen and sat down beside his friends. Silence filled the air for a couple of moments before Crow spoke up. "So how is Akiza? Is she still suicidal?" Crow said it lightly, but not jokingly. Even he knew when to be serious.

"She's doing better. She realized that being a vampire isn't what she wanted. The venom should be leaving her system." Yusei told him. Crow nodded. Jack could still sense the tension between the two. He was tired of it. He honestly didn't hate Akiza, but she was driving a wedge between the two.

The tension was interrupted by Sherry entering the house. She hung her keys up and smiled slightly at her friends. She plopped down on the couch beside Crow and made herself comfortable. "So what have I missed? Anything good happen?" She stretched her feet out on the foot stool.

"Kalin killed Lynette." Crow spoke up. Sherry's eyes widened at this news. She didn't like the girl, but she didn't want that to happen. She knew she wasn't really dead, but she didn't want her to suffer the same fate as them all. Sherry sighed.

"Knowing you I bet you got revenge. Who'd you kill back?" Sherry tried to lighten the atmosphere, but she knew that it was too thick to break. She'd never leave again. Hell tended to break loose every time she left the three boys by themselves.

"Greiger," Crow said solemnly. Sherry noticed the sadness in his voice. She realized that whoever this Greiger was he hadn't wanted to kill him. She assumed he was one of Kalin's lackeys and got caught in the crossfire. Crow probably went for the source but misfired.

"Akiza tried to kill herself. My dad injected her with vampire venom. She wanted to become some kind of vampire-witch hybrid so she could save Carly." Yusei took a drink of what appeared to be scotch. Yusei hardly ever drank unless they went out to a bar. She decided not to mention it.

"What?" Sherry gasped. Akiza was once again deemed as the stupidest human she'd ever met besides Julie herself. How could she throw her life away that easily? "You're kidding, right? Have you gone to your father about it yet?" Sherry could only imagine his anger he held. The only people Yusei couldn't stand to be around were his own parents. His father had just performed the ultimate betrayal. He had made the ultimate mistake. Yusei had forever to hate him.

"No, I haven't. And it's a good thing because I could rip his head off at school when I see him tomorrow." Yusei sat his drink back down with a clatter. Sherry studied Crow and noticed the same disgust that filled Yusei right now. _Is that disgust for Mr. Fudo or is that for Kalin?_ Sherry didn't want another love triangle.

"Kalin compelled Carly to be his minion. She has no free will anymore." Jack released his woes on the blonde. Sherry was appalled. The world decided to spin upside down since she left for the weekend. Her head was spinning. Did every bad thing decide to happen in the span of two days?

"So she's evil?"

"She's not evil!" Jack snapped a little too harshly. It wasn't his usual temper, and Sherry decided to let him live for his snarky comment because she knew how upset she'd be if someone she cared about was in the same situation. "She's just…she's just lost for the moment. That's all." Jack sighed.

"Anything else?" Sherry coughed.

"The twins killed one of Kalin's goonies. That's why he killed Lynette." Crow shook his head in hatred and disgust. "_An eye for an eye," _Crow recited what was on the piece of paper. The words still echoed in his mind. It was like he could hear Kalin saying them to him. Crow would make Kalin regret everything he has done.

"An eye for an eye, Crow? If that's what he's going by then someone else is next." Sherry insisted. This was terrible news. Any one of them could be one of his targets. Kalin didn't care. He proved that by killing Lynette. If Sherry remembered correctly he used to have a thing for her. She sighed.

"Kalin isn't getting any more of us," Jack stood up and shook his head firmly. "We aren't losing any more people." No one said anything as Jack departed the room. The silence echoed loudly in the living room. Sherry knew she'd never leave her boys by themselves again. The world fell to pieces when she left.

* * *

><p>Kalin had Misty drag out Greiger's body and bury out in the courtyard. He didn't want to see it anymore. Anger pulsed through him, blinding him to everything else. He had ordered Carly in his room and she sat before him awaiting his next command. "I've been thinking about what would hurt Jack the most. I realized that it would be the death of <em>you<em>." He smirked. Carly stiffened. "Fear not, Carly. I still have use for you. You're safe for right now." She still didn't stop fretting. Kalin could kill her and mail her decapitated head in the mail to Jack. He was that merciless.

"If they want a war then they have a war." Kalin leaned back against his desk for a second before walking over to Carly who hadn't breathed once since she'd been in the room. He leaned down and met her eyes. "I want you to kill Jack Atlas." Kalin compelled her. Before Carly knew what she was doing she pushed Kalin away and she jumped out of her seat.

"No, Kalin! Not that! I refuse!" Carly shouted. The fact that she was defending Jack's life struck her as odd since she didn't feel anything towards him anymore. She didn't care. Why couldn't she just let Jack Atlas die?

Kalin smiled at her pathetic attempt to keep him away. He was quite impressed. No one had resisted compulsion from him before. She had a lot of willpower. Kalin got up and grabbed Carly in a tight hold. "Carly Carmine, you will kill Jack Atlas." Carly let a tear fall. Her eyes dilated and she stared blankly at Kalin.

_Jack Atlas must die._


	34. For Her

Jack sat alone in his room allowing his thoughts to run wild. The world didn't make sense anymore. The people he cared about the most were in danger. Kalin would seek his revenge somehow. Jack knew him too well. He might sit in silence for a while, but he'd get it. Not this time. Jack wasn't about to let any more people die. He meant what he had said earlier. They weren't losing anyone else.

He sighed as he rolled over onto his side. All he wanted to do was escape reality. He didn't want to think about anything else. The truth hurt. Carly was gone. Carly was still in there, but she couldn't be saved as long as she was under Kalin's thumb. Maybe Carly Carmine was gone for good. Jack was about to hop out of bed and go downstairs when he heard noise outside of his window. Jack perked up in the darkness prepared to pounce. Who was out there?

* * *

><p>Akiza knew how angry Yusei would be at her leaving the house, but she didn't care. She wanted to see how everyone was doing. Akiza sighed as she reached the door of their house. It was night and she shouldn't have traveled alone, but part of her believed she could fend for herself if needed.<p>

She didn't knock on the door. Akiza had already called Crow and told him that she was coming so he would unlock it for her. Yusei would realize she was here soon enough. She didn't want him answering the door and sending her home. Akiza opened the door and saw Crow sitting down on the couch watching television.

"Hey, Crow." She gave him a light-hearted smile. He stood up and walked towards her. He gently pulled her into a hug as if she might break if he held her too tightly. Akiza realized that Yusei must not be home because Crow wouldn't have come up to her like that and Yusei would probably already be at her side.

"Akiza, I'm glad you came." Crow stepped back and looked at her. Akiza noticed the darkness of his gray eyes. Hunger was more noticeable on Crow than it was anyone else in the house because of his light eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and she knew he hadn't been feeding. _He fed off Lynette. That's why._

"Why haven't you been eating?" Akiza protested. She wasn't trying to sound harsh, but she didn't want him to starve himself.

"I've been busy taking care of Lynette. Now she's out with Yusei getting a bite to eat. They should be back in a while. I'll get something to eat tomorrow." Crow insisted. Akiza nodded, hoping that he'd keep his word, and went to sit on the couch with him.

"Please don't try and kill yourself, Akiza. You don't want to be like this. It's permanent. We're stuck this way forever." Crow cut to the chase. "This isn't your battle to fight. We'll figure this out without having you make that kind of sacrifice." Akiza's eyes met his intense stare and she felt blood rush to her face.

"It became my battle when my best friend was turned into a vampire, Crow." She sighed. She wasn't going to turn into a vampire. She realized how foolish she had been. That was the ultimate mistake. But she would do anything else to get her friend back.

"You don't know what your death would do to everyone. Your parents want to see you grow up and have children. Carly wouldn't want you to be like this. It'd kill Yusei and it'd kill me too." Crow frowned. Akiza bit her lip. She hadn't realized how her decision would affect everyone. She was hurting her best friends who clearly cared for her.

"I don't want to be a vampire. I won't end my life. I promise." Akiza tried to ease his mind. She didn't want him to feel guilty. It wasn't his burden to bear. Crow lightened up a little when she said that Akiza gave him a small reassuring smile.

Crow and her sat and talked for the rest of the evening. He had offered her cocoa to which she had humbly accepted. It took no time at all for him to fix it. Akiza took each sip slowly to savor the taste. She wondered if maybe blood tasted as good to them as cocoa did to her, and she silently laughed the silly thought away.

"You wanna go for a walk? It's typically safer to have a vampire for accompaniment at night." He laughed. Akiza noticed the twinkle in his eyes when he asked and smiled brightly. She stood up, nodding her head in agreement. Crow opened the door for her and the two departed for their brief walk.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his window to peer outside. Before he could even get a good glance he was knocked over by a strong force and he hit the ground with a thud. Jack groaned and looked up to see Carly standing before him. His heart raced. Had she come back for him or to finish him off? Jack stood up on his feet.<p>

"Carly?" Hope filled his heart. She looked weary with a tear-stained face. It pained him to see her this way, but he hoped she had finally realized the error of her ways. He wanted her back and it looked like she needed him. Jack embraced her and she fell into his arms sobbing. Jack tried to calm her and stroked her hair. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had held her. She fit into him perfectly and a pang hit his heart.

"Jack…I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." Carly cried. Jack shhed her and she continued to weep.

"Why are you sorry, Carly?" he asked her.

"For what I'm about to do." Jack stiffened and released her from his grip just in time to escape from her. Clutched tightly in her hand was a stake that he knew was meant to be plunged into his heart. Jack couldn't believe it. Why was she so broken if her only desire was to kill him? Jack felt broken. The girl he loved had come there to kill him. How did they end up this way?

"Why are you doing this?" Jack shook his head. He hadn't realized he was on the other side of the room away from her. He knew she wanted to kill him, but the only desire he had was to be standing next to her. He couldn't follow through with the urge because he knew it'd surely end him. Jack didn't mind death, but he wanted to save her. He couldn't do that if he was dead.

"I don't want to. Believe me, Jack. I've never wanted any of this." She shook her head, but began to step closer to him. Jack instantly realized that she was compelled by Kalin. This was Kalin's way of getting even. An eye for an eye meant Jack dying at the hands of the one he loved most. It was sickening, so disturbing to the point of that there was no doubt it was Kalin's doing.

"Fight the compulsion. You can do it, Carly. You're better than this." Carly shook her head and charged at him. Jack neatly dodged her and she slammed into the wall hard. Jack wanted to scoop her up into his arms and make sure she was okay, but he knew he couldn't.

"I can't! Kill me, Jack. It's the only way." Jack's mind almost shut off. He couldn't process or picture a whole world without her in it. Jack was almost selfishly glad she was a vampire because he'd never have to live without her. She wouldn't die on him.

"I can't kill you. There has got to be another-" before he could finish she came at him again. This time he wasn't so smooth and she nicked him on the shoulder. His reflexes got the better of him and he threw her against the wall. This time it left her bleeding and he knew he had greatly wounded her. He hated hurting her. Jack felt like he was in a corner. What could he do?

"I can't be saved. Kalin is the strongest. You know that. You can't break through his compulsion. I'm a lost cause. You _need_ to kill me." Carly slowly got up. Jack remembered that since she's a new vampire she still has some human weaknesses so her healing process would be slowed down a bit. _She can't take much more damage._ He thought. "Let me go, Jack. Please let me go."

Carly went after him again, only this time she succeeded. She slammed Jack into the floor with tears filling her eyes. Jack thought about her words as they echoed loudly in his ears. _'Let me go, Jack. Please let me go.'_ Jack couldn't shake them. "I love you and I'm sorry." Carly said.

She wasted no time in thrusting the stake downward, but Jack managed to grab it out of her hands. Carly gasped as Jack plunged it into her heart. Jack let a tear escape his eyes as he watched her fall down beside of him. Jack had done as she had asked. He let her go.


End file.
